Why Can't We Be Together?
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: Sequel to We're Having a WHAT? Now Kuro and Kiri are all grown up, and Kuro and Suki just want to live happily ever after. But event after event threatens to tear them apart. Can they overcome the obsticles and just be happy?
1. The Decision

A/N: The reviewers bullied me into it…I swear! YOU AIN'T GETTIN ANY MORE SEQUELS AFTER THIS, GOT IT!

Anyway, this one is different than the first two. The man characters will not be the Inu-tachi, but instead their children. It mainly focuses on the Kuro/Suki paring (If you haven't figured it out yet, yes they ARE a couple. I hadn't intended it, the whole "girlfriend" thing was just a joke, but people took it literally. And after all, it does seem to make sense…), with some Kiri/you'll find who out later. Inu and Kag are hardly in this one, same with Miroku and Sango. After all, it's about the children finding their purpose, and how would they do that if mommy and daddy hung around all the time?

To conclude, please read and enjoy the story!  
(A note for people who are confused on the characters:  
**Kuro: **Inuyasha and Kagome's son. Black hair, brown eyes, dog ears. 5 in this chap. Very VERY cute! (And not just as a kid! )  
**Kiri: **Inu and Kag's daughter. Silver hair, amber eyes, human ears. 4 in this chapter.  
**Suki: **Miroku and Sango's daughter. Looks like Sango, except she has indigo eyes. 5 years old.  
**Yume and Hana: **Miroku and Sango's twin girls. Both look like Sango, with freckles. 1 in this chapter. )

**Chapter 1: The Decision**

"Kiri, Kiri, look what I can do!" the small, black haired, brown eyed hanyou yelled, waving his arms around in the air, trying to kill the butterflies.

"Baka! Why are you trying to kill the butterflies anyway, what have they done to you?" a silver haired, amber eyed hanyou answered, watching him with distaste. She wore a children's yukata, with two grass stains from where she was kneeling down.

"Because," he said, placing his clawed hands at the sides of his small red haori and hakama, his black dog ears twitching. "Daddy likes it when I kill bugs. Why did you call me a baka?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, revealing fangs. "Because mommy always calls daddy a baka, that's why, _baka._"

"You're the baka, Kiri!" he said. "You're just jealous because you don't have my ears!" he said, his hands flying to the pointed black ears perched on his head.

"No I'm not Kuro!" she said, her silver hair parting to reveal two human ears. "Why would I want big triangles on top of my head?"

"Mommy likes them. She says mine and daddy's are cute!"

"Well, I think they just look stupid, like you!"

"No you're the stupid one, Kiri!" he yelled.

"Oi! What's with all the ruckus out here!" Yet another hanyou said, emerging from a hut. He sighed as he saw the two small children fighting again. "Reminds me of me and Kagome when we first started out…" he muttered, remembering all their fights.

"Daddy, daddy!" the boy said, running towards him. "She started it!"

"I did not!" she yelled, pulling on his black hair, "he did!"

"Quiet!" he yelled, silencing them with a single word. The one they had called "daddy" had obviously had a rough day. His silver hair was ruffled, his amber eyes slightly bloodshot, and his ears where drooped as if sound pained him. "Listen," he said. "your mother and I have had a rough day, having to deal with your Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku and the twins, not to mention having to watch Suki, so can you _please_ be quiet? For TWO minutes?"

Slightly intimidated by him using the word "please", a word that their mother practically forced on him whenever she had the chance, they nodded. "Yes, daddy." Kuro said.

"We promise." Kiri replied.

He sighed. He knew they wouldn't keep it, but it was enough to get them to promise. "Good. Just, don't fight, okay?"

He had just went back into the hut when Kiri and Kuro turned and looked at each other. "You started it." Kuro said.

"I did not!" Kiri replied. "You did!"

"No, you did!"

"You did!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" the word rang out the window. The two children stiffened. It was bad. SHE was mad again. And when SHE was mad, all hell broke loose. If there was one person who could be scarier than their father at worst…it was their mother.

"Y-yes, mommy." Kiri said.

"W-we'll be good." Kuro said, shaking.

They heard her grumble. Of course she was in a foul mood. Last night, Inuyasha and Kagome had volunteered to watch Miroku and Sango's children; Suki, and the one year old twins, Yume and Hana, plus Kuro and Kiri. It took quite a lot out of them.

The two hanyous decided to be quiet. They didn't want to get their mother angry now. They knew how scary she could be…and they dearly wanted to live a long life.

* * *

"Inuyasha…I can't thank you enough for helping me out with this." Miroku said, carrying a baby girl into Inuyasha and Kagome's hut.

"Look monk, I'm not doing this out of charity. I already watched 'em yesterday. But Kagome threatened me if I didn't help ya." Inuyasha replied, carrying a baby, while he was followed, by Kuro, Kiri, and Suki. As she grew up, she started resembling her mother more than ever, except she had the dark shade of indigo eyes that her father had.

For the past two days, Sango hadn't been feeling well. She suspected she might be pregnant again. They both received this news with sheer terror. They already had three children…another one would be too much. She and Kagome were going to Kaede's to know for sure if a child was expected. With this news, Miroku was suddenly very religious.

"Inuyasha…you don't think fate would be so cruel as to bestow on me another child, do you?" He said, while putting the sleeping Yume down in her basket.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, also putting the baby to bed. "Keh. You probably deserve it. But, with any luck, it will be a son."

Miroku muttered something to the effects of, "I'd rather have my sanity than a son at this point…"

"Keh." Inuyasha said. "If you had just kept your—"

Miroku cut him off, "The children!"

"To yourself, then you wouldn't be in this mess, now would you?" The hanyou finished.

"Like you're one to talk." Miroku said. "4 months after you two get married, Kagome-sama is already pregnant, and not six months after Kuro is born, she was pregnant again!"

"The difference between me and you, monk, is I don't brag about it every day." He muttered.

"Yeah…well…" He glanced over at the children, playing near the door. "Inuyasha, there was something I had been meaning to speak to you about."

"What?" the hanyou demanded.

A glare was etched on the monk's face. "About your son and my daughter."

"What about them?" Inuyasha asked. "They're fine."

"I am talking about your son's and my daughter's…carrying's on." The glare deepened.

It took the hanyou a second to figure it out. "Are you talking about that whole 'girlfriend' thing? I mean, he's just joking!"

"Oh, really?" Miroku asked, "Then how come Suki came home from playing the other day saying that she wanted to marry him when she grew up?"

Inuyasha snorted. This was new to him. It seemed highly amusing, rather than alarming, that kids were already deciding who to marry at five years old. "Look, they're just playing, its not anything serious—"

"Look, Inuyasha, I will allow no man to court her until she is eighteen, including your son." He ended this remark seriously.

"All this…coming from you." The hanyou rolled his eyes. "I suppose some of those emperors who's daughters you…_pursued_…said the same thing."

"Leave me out of this!" He said. "All I'm saying is, I don't want her associating with men _until _she is—"

"I heard what you said, but I think you're overreacting a little bit!" Inuyasha said. "They're kids, they're just playing—"

"Inuyasha—"

All of a sudden, Inuyasha noticed something was wrong. A scent that should have been there was missing…no, _three _scents were missing. _That's odd…let's see…we got the twins, me, that damn monk…_ "The kids!"

They both turned. The children weren't in the hut. They must have wandered off. Inuyasha jumped up, in front of a stunned Miroku.

"Miroku…when we get back…I am going to hurt you." And then he took off after them.

* * *

The children giggled as they ran into the forest. While their fathers were arguing, they had run off. After all, they couldn't be good every day!

"Where are we going, Kuro?" Suki asked.

He pointed through the forest. "Up here! There's a stream or something!"

"Why did you drag us all the way out here to go to a stream?" Kiri asked. "It's stupid."

"It's not stupid, Kiri!" Kuro yelled.

"It is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"Stop!" Suki yelled. She pointed a finger into the bushes. "I heard something!" At that moment, there was a rustle in the bushes.

They all jumped together, and cringed in fear. "It's a youkai!" Suki screamed.

The very frightened children tried to run away, but at that moment, the youkai jumped out from behind them, cutting off their path. It was an ugly mud brown snake youkai. It's red eyes glistened with blood lust as it looked upon the three shaking children.

"Well…what do we have here?" It said, its long tongue licking its fangs. "A hanyou…no, _two _hanyous, and a human." It gave a small laugh. "A tasty meal indeed."

Kuro knew there was no way they escape from it. That left only one option, to fight. He remembered the fighting techniques his father had taught him when he thought Kagome wasn't looking. He stepped out in front of them, a determined look in his brown eyes. "Suki, Kiri, stay back." He ordered.

"What's this?" the snake youkai asked. "You wish to fight, puny hanyou?"

Kuro placed his claws in a fighting stance Inuyasha had shown him. "I'll show you puny!" He yelled, running towards it with his tiny legs.

The snake youkai lunged, and Kuro jumped out of the way. He may have been young, but the speed of inu youkai gave him an advantage. He jumped and ripped off a piece of flesh.

The snake turned around and stared, amazed that a young hanyou could contest him. It lunged again, only to be met with Kuro's claws as he yelled in a small voice, "Sankontessou!"

"Wretched hanyou!" It screamed in frustration, whipping its tail around and hitting the small inu hanyou off his legs.

"Kuro!" Suki screamed as he fell on the ground, his black hair falling into his eyes.

The snake loomed over him. "Heh heh, you're about as weak as you look, hanyou. You need to be taught your place."

"I already know it!" He said, standing up wobbily. "I may be a hanyou, but I'm better than you!"

"You need to be taught a lesson!" It said, it's tongue whipping out and grabbing Kuro by the ankle before he could jump away, it held him upside down while Kiri and Suki whimpered.

The snake bared its fangs, ready to bite the small hanyou in half—

When a red and silver blur jumped through the forest. "Damnit, how many times have I told you not to wander off!" It yelled, as it stopped, claws raised.

"Daddy!" Kuro and Kiri said at the same time.

"Who is this? _Another _hanyou?" the snake asked. "Although, you may prove to be a better fight than these tasty morsels—"

"That's enough out of you!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping forward and giving the youkai a swift kick beneath its jaw. Kuro went flying, and Inuyasha caught him.

"You're in trouble BIG time, runt!" Inuyasha yelled, depositing him rather roughly on the ground. "You could have gotten killed by this thing, be glad I came after you!"

"S-sorry, daddy…" He said, truthfully as Suki came to comfort him.

"I told you not to come out here." Kiri said. "I _told _you."

"Hanyou!" The youkai yelled, coming back again.

"Let's finish this, I got more important stuff to do here." Inuyasha said, unsheathing Tessaiga. He yelled "Kaze no kizu!" and it was all over in an instant.

He glared at his son while sheathing Tessaiga. Kuro cringed, not knowing what to expect from his father. "Come on." The silver haired hanyou said, trudging out of the forest. The three children followed silently.

"Daddy?" Kuro asked, a bit afraid.

Inuyasha sighed. "Listen, Kuro. You have to learn when to be careful. You still don't know much about how to fight. Don't EVER run off into the forest alone like that again until you can protect yourself, all right?"

"Yes, daddy." He said, staring at the ground. "Are you…are you going to tell mommy?"

"Are you nuts!" he said, frightened. "Kagome'll kill me for letting you run off like this!"

* * *

Inuyasha pulled back the bamboo curtain to enter their hut. "Found 'em." He said, to an anxious Miroku.

"Good." He said, looking very relieved. He had also been worried about what the women would have said if they had found out their children were missing. "Anything happen?"

"Nah." Inuyasha said. "Just an annoying youkai as we left. No big deal."

"No big deal?" Miroku asked, looking worried. "I take it that it was some thing we had forgotten to exterminate a while ago? Did it attack them?"

"Look at 'em." Inuyasha said. "They're fine. No bastard of a youkai will get to them when I'm around."

"Even so, we'd better keep this a secret from our wives." Miroku said, his eyes looking over the five children in the hut.

"I'm with ya there." Inuyasha replied.

They hadn't been in the hut five minutes when Sango and Kagome walked back in. Miroku jumped up, with a look of terror on his face. "Well?" he asked, even though he didn't want to know the answer.

"Miroku…I'm…I'm…" Sango said, with a look of shock on her face. "I'm NOT pregnant! It's just the fish I ate the day before yesterday!"

It took a second for the monk to process this information. "That's WONDERFUL!" he said, hugging her.

Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes. The moment was too melodramatic anyway.

Kagome looked over at her two children. "Inuyasha, how come Kuro has this large scrape on his face?"

He cringed. He decided perhaps it was a good moment to suddenly become religious…

* * *

As Sango and Miroku left for the day, they took Yume and Hana with them, and Suki was following behind. But Kuro came to see her off.

"Bye, Suki." He said, with a small smile on his face.

She giggled. "Bye, Kuro. And…" She planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for saving me!"

He blushed a bit as she kissed him. And he waved back as she followed her parents home.

That's when he decided. "I'm going to marry Suki one day." He said to Kiri.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, Kuro. Like Suki-chan wants to marry _you_."

"No!" he said, thinking of the future. "I know it, I know it! One day, Suki and I will be married! You'll see!"

And with that, they walked back into the house where their father was surely getting a beating from his furious mate.

* * *

A/N: Well, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I extended it. I think It'll be a little shorter than my previous stories, but we'll have to see, won't we? I might not get to update as often, but don't worry, I won't let this fic down!

So for now, read, and REVIEW!


	2. Hanyou in Love

A/N: I was surprised by how many people responded to the idea of the sequel. Anyway, at the very most I'll be able to update every other day, because of school. You know I always appreciate reviews! Keep it up! (And now, the introduction of…HOT KURO!)

**Chapter 2: Hanyou in Love**

Kuro was in love.

There was no question about it. He was—totally and completely—in love. Of course, it was no big shock to him, since he had been in love with her for as long as he could remember.

_Suki…_he thought, smiling. He was leaning against a tree on the edge of the forest, watching the village.

He was sixteen now, and it had been many, many years since he had decided to marry her. But even when he was young, he had known that she would one day steal his heart away.

_Although, _he reflected. _It wasn't like I could help it._

She had grown up over the past 11 years. She was fully a woman, perfect in every aspect. Her long brown hair was like that of her mother, yet her indigo eyes clearly reflected her father's. A smile from her was worth anything, in Kuro's eyes.

In eleven years, he had grown up too. His long black hair now reached down his back, his dog ears pointing up from the top of his head. Now that he was all grown up, he was practically a mirror image of his father, except he was the darker form. Even though he looked like his father, he wasn't much like him in spirit. Since he was raised with loving family and friends, he wasn't as rough as his father had been at his age.

But, like his father, he couldn't help but fall in love with a human. Perhaps it was because she was the first girl to ever reach out and befriend him. Perhaps it was because her beauty and grace entranced him. Or maybe he would never know. All he knew is, he loved her. He loved her more than anything.

Kuro leaned back against the tree and looked at the sky. _What am I going to do? _He thought.

He knew he was a fool if he thought Suki would return his love. After all, she was a human, and already many other human boys had shown interest in her. She was the prettiest girl in the village, and Kuro wasn't the only one who had noticed. She couldn't go outside without one boy waiting to try to woo her. But Kuro knew he didn't have to worry; his uncle Miroku had chased most of them off by threatening things a monk shouldn't say.

Even though he hated the fact that so many boys wanted to court her, he didn't have to worry. She didn't show any interest in them. Partially because she knew her father would never allow it, and also because they seemed to come on too strongly. They were much disappointed when she didn't return in their casual flirting.

Even though she had plenty of admirers, Kuro and his sister sadly had none. _Well, _he thought, _It's not like I didn't expect this…_ When he was old enough to understand, his father told him of the prejudice against hanyous. It was worse for him, since he had lived all his life with no one, but that didn't mean that humans were suddenly opening up to them. The village people usually ignored their family, save Kagome since she was a miko that helped out the village from time to time.

"Some humans just don't understand," his mother had told him long ago, "That being a hanyou doesn't mean you're bad. No matter what you look like on the outside, Kuro, your heart is still the same."

"How come some people don't understand, mommy?" he asked.

She sighed, looking upon him with sadness, pity. "Because that's the way they were raised, Kuro, and they can't get out of it that easily."

Even though a lot of humans treated him differently, Suki never did. She treated him the same. She was always kind, putting him on the same level as her. To her, they were equals. But to him, she was far beyond his reach.

_She may be higher up that me…but I won't abandon my feelings because of it…I won't give up on her until there is no hope…_he thought.

"KURO!" A shrill voice rang out, waking him from his thoughts. He looked around until he saw who it was. _Oh no…_he thought. _It's Kiri._

Kiri was now fifteen, but still as immature as ever. She wore a blue yukata, with her silver hair up in buns on either side of her head, with long bangs falling down in front. Her amber eyes were angry as she marched up to him.

"What _now _Kiri?" he asked. He wanted to go back to scanning the village for Suki.

"You're needed at home." She said. "You have to do your chores, _now. _If I have to do them one more day in a row then I will rip these—" Kiri seized one of Kuro's black dog ears, earning an "Ow!" in response. "—Out of your head!"

He managed to get his ear free and flicked blood off it. "Damnit, Kiri, don't grab at them like that!" her long claws had cut them.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of having to do your chores!" She yelled, swiping at his ears causing him to duck. "You could do them for once instead of hanging around here all day, mooning over Suki!"

"I do not hang around here all day!" he defended himself.

She pointed at him, one of her long talons an inch away from his red haori. "Yes you do! And you return home upset every time a new boy is hanging around her. Why don't you just admit to yourself you can't win her?"

She had crossed the line. He clenched his hands into fists, resisting the urge to make her pay for that. "Kiri, _shut up!_"

"What, you just can'ttake what'strue?"

That did it, he lunged to punch her—

And was blocked. Kiri had a grin on her face. Kuro, madder than ever, tried to hit her again, but she dodged with ease. "Damnit!" he yelled, while she laughed in his face.

She said, smiling. "While _you _spent all your life thinking of Suki, I actually applied it to something useful. Speaking of which, I have to go see Kaede-sama for my lessons. Later, lover boy!" She started to walk away from a fuming Kuro. "Oh, and you had better finished your chores by the time I get back, or we'll finish this." She warned.

As she left, Kuro punched the tree bark. It had always been like this. He had never been able to win a fight against her, never. It probably had something to do with her miko powers. Because their mother had been the reincarnation of a powerful miko, her powers had been passed on to Kiri because she was also female. And because Kiri was a virgin, she could be fully trained as such.

"It's all cheating." He muttered, as he started to walk back to his hut. "She's got those powers. It's not fair, it's cheating!"

His rant was cut short when he heard a familiar voice say, "No, I don't think I'll be able to right now."

Kuro's heart stopped. _Suki._ His ear flicked over towards the source of the sound. He dove behind a hut and saw her talking to three boys, a basket of flowers in her hands. She seemed to be in a bit of trouble, with the way she twisted it so between her fingers.

"But, Suki, why not?" one boy, whom Kuro recognized as the son of a prominent family in the village. "Why won't you come to the festival with us next week?"

"I'm sorry, I…" she said, more than obvious she was making up an excuse. But she found a true one. "My father wouldn't allow it."

Another boy laughed. "You always go on about your father, but what does he know? You don't have to tell him, you know."

"Y-you don't understand." She said. "My father is a powerful monk. If he sees any man with me before I am permitted, he will make sure you can never come near me again."

The boy advanced closer, making Kuro have to hold back a growl. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He grabbed Suki's wrist. "Come on, let's go have some fun."

Her voice now changed from that of an innocent girl to warning. "Let go of me." She demanded.

"What?" the boys mocked. "You going to tell your father? Or worse, sic your _hanyou_ on us? You shouldn't be hanging around him, Suki. He's half dog already. Who knows when the animal inside him will pounce on you? Come with us, we can keep you safe. You don't need a _dog _hanging around your for protection."

"I don't need him!" she said. "And, I'll tell you again, let go of me, or you will regret it, for I am descended from the line of the youkai exterminators!"

The boy who held on to her smiled. "Cute." But he did not let go of her. "But the only youkai that needs to be exterminated around here is that hanyou." He started dragging her away.

Kuro growled loudly and was about to emerge from his hiding place when he realized he was not needed. Using the techniques her mother taught her, Suki wrenched her hand from his wrist and then slapped him across the face. When the two other boys came in closer, she punched the leader in the eye, instantly blackening it.

All three boys including the barely hidden hanyou stared at her, not knowing so much power could have come from her. "Let's go." The smallest boy said, and they ran off.

Suki sighed, and gathered up the fallen flowers, when she stood up, she turned right towards where Kuro was hidden. Knowing she knew he was there, he fled.

She followed him all the way to the fields, shouting, "Kuro!"

He stopped, and turned towards her. "How did you know I was there?" he asked.

Suki smiled. "I heard you growl. You're the only one I know who would growl at that moment." She walked closer, making Kuro feel self-concious. "Don't you want to sit down? We could talk a bit. After all, we haven't been able to talk in a while, have we?"

She sat down on the soft grass, and he followed suit, with his legs crossed, his arms also crossed inside the sleeves of his red haori. He wondered what had brought on this sudden friendliness in her, perhaps it was because of her previous ordeal.

"Why were you spying on me?" she asked, with a hint of amusement rather than annoyance.

He blinked, trying to think of a logical answer. It was suddenly much harder to think with her around him. "I overheard. And I thought you might have needed some help. But it turns out you didn't."

She smiled at him. "My mother taught me well."

"I bet with all of your weapons, you'd be even more formidable than Kiri, and that's saying something." He said.

"I'm no where _near _as good as my mother." Suki said. "After all, she had practice all her life. She was taught to slay youkai, I was just taught to take care of myself."

"Well, you're doing a good job." He complimented.

When she looked at him, she looked at him puzzled, almost surprised. He could feel his face start to blush up when she looked him in the eyes. "S-Suki?" he asked.

"Kuro," she said, pointing to his bleeding ear. "What happened? You didn't run into a fight too, did you?"

He reached up and wiped the blood off his ear, slightly disappointed. "Actually yes, it was Kiri."

"Oh, really?" Suki giggled. "You didn't sustain any _other _damage did you?"

"No." he said, annoyed. There was a silence. "Suki…those boys…do they bother you often?"

She looked down. "Sometimes. But they never did anything like this. I don't understand it, Kuro. For some reason, all the boys in the village keep asking to court me."

"It's because they can't resist you." He muttered, not intending to say it out loud. When he heard a small intake of breath, he realized what he had done, a light blush brushed across their faces, and they both looked away.

"Anyway…" she said, in a somewhat more nervous tone. "They just…they don't understand that I can make up my own mind about who I wish to marry. I don't need them, or father, or anyone else telling me."

Upon saying this, her indigo eyes grazed over Kuro. He pretended not to notice, but his heart couldn't help but start beating at this action. "Well," he said, his chocolate eyes meeting hers. "That's good for you."

Suddenly, the wind knocked over Suki's flower basket. She and Kuro both reached in to pick it up, and their hands crossed. They looked up at each other, realizing their closeness. Bright red blushes were all over their faces, and Kuro knew he couldn't stop his heart now. Because of his hanyou hearing, he could hear her heart racing as well.

They were drawn closer by the spell of their eyes. Their breaths were held in their throat as they were close enough to touch foreheads. Kuro could see in Suki's eyes not revulsion, but a longing, the same feeling he knew was reflected back at her.

_This is it…_He thought, as he closed his eyes...

And touched her lips with his for the very first time.

Even though it had lasted a second, he felt, in that instant, that she had kissed him back. He felt the sweetness from her lips and knew, in that instant, that she had wanted him as much as he wanted her. A fiery passion had ignited in both of them; they loved each other more than ever.

It was over almost as soon as it began. As Kuro drew away, surprised that she had not knocked him cold, since he was perhaps more forward than those village boys, but she did not. She had kissed him back, and now she smiled at him. "Kuro…" she murmured, drawing nearer to him, planting a kiss on his cheek like she had done so many years ago.

Before he knew it, he gave into his passion, wrapping his arms around her and letting her sweet scent intoxicate his hanyou senses. His embrace showing her how much he loved her, how long he had loved her.

While the upturned basket of flowers lay in the grass next to them, utterly forgotten.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to put this in for a note, since Kuro and Kiri are half-hanyou-ish anyway, they age the same as humans. 

Well, I'd say this is my fastest getting people together ever. But, there is a reason for that. The story mostly takes place when they are 18, but they will appear 16 in one more chapter.

Anyway, you know you want to give me many glorious reviews for this chapter, riiiiight?


	3. The Hanyou Family

A/N: Finally updated! I've been busy, but I'm going to keep this up no matter what! And now, to begin:

**Chapter 3: The Hanyou Family**

Suki leaned against Kuro's chest, her eyes closed, smiling. He too, looked down at her, and smiled. Finally, after all those years of waiting, all those years of anxiety, they were together. It was something brought on so suddenly, yet it seemed to have happened accumulating over time. But both of them knew, it was meant to be.

They were sitting up in a tree at the edge of the fields, hidden from view by the thick branches. All they wanted now was to be together, to spend enless amounts of time with each other.

However, time was not endless.

"Kuro" Suki said, looking up at him. "I have to go soon. Father...he'll become suspicious if I don't return."

Kuro smiled. "We have a little while before he should really start to worry."

She pulled her head away from his chest and looked at the horizion. "It's gettng late."

Kuro too turned, and looked at the darkening sky. He did not realize how much time they had spent together. Time flew when he was with the one he loved.

He sighed, knowing their passionate moments would have to end. "I guess we do have to go, I don't want Mother angry. You've seen how she gets."

Suki laughed. "But she's not as scary as my mother."

"I don't know about that." Kuro said, wrapping an arm around her waist as they jumped down from the tree.

When they landed, they could see all the farmers returning to their homes. They knew their time together was over.

"Suki," Kuro asked. "Can I...can I see you tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Of course you can." She added in a whisper, "I'll be waiting."

He pulled her closer and kissed her one last time, as they leaned against the tree. Somehow, no matter how many times they had kissed, each one was as sweet as the first. Each one carrying both of their passions for each other. Suki's hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her, making them both content.

Even though it lasted long, it was over far to quickly. When they broke the kiss, Kuro whispered into her ear, "Goodnight, Suki." After one final long lasting hug, Suki parted, walking in an extremely happy manner.

Kuro watched her go, until she entered back into her hut. He felt sad, knowing the day was over, but he felt joy knowing that tomorrow he would see her again.

He didn't know what to do now, he knew he should go home, but he felt like laughing, or skipping, or something to express his immense joy. He had to content himself with walking home at dusk, a wide, uncontrollable smile on his face. _Suki...she loves me as much as I do her..._went through his mind all the way home. _But, what am I going to do about Mother and Father? I don't know what they'd do if they knew about this..._

Before he entered their hut, he forced the smile off his face, perhaps a little too forcefully, since he now had a frown.

As he walked in, his Father, Mother, and sister were sitting around the dinner table. They stared at him like he had an extra arm growing out of his head. For a second, he feared that they might know.

"_Where _have you been?" Kagome demanded, putting down her bowl of rice. "You've been gone all day!"

"I...uh...I was in the village, Mother." He replied, sitting down and crossing his legs.

Inuyasha gave him a strange look. He took a whiff from around him. "Have you been hanging around with Suki?"

Kiri pracitcally choked on her stew. Everyone stared at her. She pretended to have coughed, but Kuro knew the real reason she had done that. When no one was looking her way, she mouthed to Kuro, _Suki-chan?_

He smirked, reciving a suprised stare in return.

"Yes, she was...having a rough day, so I was offering her some comfort." Kuro replied, using a pre-made excuse.

Kagome had a look of sympathy on her face. "Are those boys around the village still bothering her, Sango-chan was telling me about that."

Kuro sighed, depressed. He forgot, he still had rivals. Though Suki had pledged her heart to him, he knew they would not give up easily. "Yes, Mother."

"Poor Suki-chan." Kagome said. "No wonder Miroku-sama is so protective. But, after all, she _is _the prettiest girl in the village." She sighed again and looked over at Kiri. "It makes me wonder how many boys will come calling for you, Kiri."

"They're not going to Mother," Kiri said, without any emotion. "I'm a hanyou, remember? Humans don't go chasing after hanyous easily."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, and her eyes briefly glanced Kuro. "I don't know about that."

"Yeah, well, it's different for father and Kuro." She said. "_Any _girl would chase after a guy who can protect them from danger. And, according to you, Mother, 'the ears are a nice bonus too.'"

Kagome giggled, "True."

Inuyasha stared at his mate. "You said that? To _her_?"

Kiri sighed. "_Anyway_, I don't really like men. From what I know of them, they're a bunch of smelly pigs whom _all _think like Uncle Miroku-sama whether they want to admit to it or not."

"HEY!" the two males at the table said.

Kagome laughed harder. "She does take after me." she muttered to herself.

"Speaking of annoying guys," she gave a death glare at Kuro. "Come out here for a moment, I need to have a little _talk _with you."

Kuro knew he was in for it this time. He had gotten home so late that Kiri had undoubtedly had to do his chores again, meaning that he probably was in for a beating. He was glad, at least, she wasn't going to spill the beans about him and Suki just yet. He followed her outside, the small walk feeling like a death march.

As he exited the hut, Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Some kids we raised, huh?"

Kagome smiled. "Yup, they're all grown up now. Soon, they'll be leaving home...I do kinda miss them as children."

"Yup." Inuyasha said. "They didn't act as moody then."

Kagome smiled, "Hey, Inuyasha, what do you say we have another baby?"

He choked on his own breath. "Ka-go-me...are you...SERIOUS? I mean...ANOTHER kid...another...kid..."

She smiled. "It would be nice you know, to have another baby to raise as our own..."

"No..." he said, still in shock. "Kids...bad...two enough...yes, two's enough..."

Kagome giggled. "You're so funny when you get like that."

"Kagome...you're not...you're not..." he said, his gaze on her midriff.

She said secretly, "Maybe."

The hanyou turned bright white. "Oh no...oh no...not again...not again..."

Kagome burst out laughing. "You still fall for it, do you?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kagome...you're...not?"

She shook her head, still laughing. "No, of course not!"

"Are you _sure?_" He said, accenting the last word heavily.

"Yes, already!" she replied.

He gave a small growl in disgust. "Damnit, stop scaring me like that!"

Kagome kissed him on the cheek. "I can't help it, dog boy. I can't help it..."

* * *

Outside, Kiri glared at Kuro. "You have 5 seconds to explain what you were doing with Suki and _not _at home, doing your chores."

"It's none of your business, Suki!" he said.

"Oh, really? Well, let me tell _you_, Kuro, that it IS my business when I have to do _their _chores! Now TALK!" she said, a glare in her amber eyes.

His chocolate ones returned the glare. "All I'm saying is, maybe 'mooning after her all day' actually paid off."

Kiri stared. "Are you saying that _Suki-chan _acutally likes you?"

"And what's it to you if she _does?_" he said, with a smirk on his face. Kiri stared. "What," he said, "Can't you just admit to yourself that you were wrong?"

Kiri sighed. "I knew it. She probably hit her head or something. Because she would no way in her right mind find _you _attractive."

Kuro gave a very Inuyasha-like, "Keh. Whatever."

"But," Kiri said. "That's still no excuse for making me do all of YOUR chores!"

"Hey, give me a break here, its not like I could just leave her or anything!"

"Kuro, I'm tired of this crap! That's it!" She said the fatal words, with a gigantic evil grin on her face. "I'm telling Mother and Father."

Kuro had a look of horror on his face. "You wouldn't."

Kiri grinned wider. "Oh, I would. And I'll enjoy it too. They don't mind her, but they already said you can't see her because her father said no, remember?"

_She's got me._ Kuro thought. _I'm in for it now...damnit! Is there anything I have on her? _"Yeah...well..." he stopped, smiling when he remembered something. "If you tell about me and Suki, I'll tell Mother about what _really _happened to her favorite kimono."

Kiri stared. "Playing my game, eh?"

Kuro knew he now had the upper hand. "I'm sure Mother and Father will be disappointed in me, but not NEARLY as mad as they will be at you for that kimono..."

Kiri growled. "Fine. But," She swiped at him with one claw, drawing blood from his cheek before he could stop her.

"Hey!" he said.

"That's for having to do your chores!" she said, storming back into the house.

As he wiped blood off his cheek, he said, "Damnit, why does _she _end up the better fighter? WHY?"

* * *

A/N: Some Inu/Kag fluff in there for you. And of course, the Kuro/Suki fluff. It sorta feels weird, having people hook up so soon in a fic, but if ya think about it, they've been having the whole "Does he/she like me?" thing going on for years...anyway, I loved the Kuro Kiri blackmail fight thing. It reminds me of me and my sister...(Of course, she always has better dirt on me...But I'M the better fighter :P)

Oh yeah, I originally had this longer, but I realized I could use the rest of it in the next chapter, so they're 16 in the next chapter too.


	4. Consequences

A/N: I've seen alot of people excited over the character of Kiri. Well, let me tell you, she's my favorite new character too! She is a lot like Sesshoumaru, just doing what she wants, not giving a damn about what anyone else thinks. And yes, to the person who requested this, there WILL be somebody who will come and sweep her off her feet, (I'm going to enjoy writing that...) but not yet...you gotta wait a bit...but it will be worth it... :)

**Chapter 4: Consequences**

The next day, Kuro saw Suki again in the village streets. When she saw him, she smiled and a happy blush formed on her face. "Suki," he said, feigning just friendliness. "It's nice to see you again."

She nodded. "Do you want to walk around and talk for a bit? It seems like ages..."

He followed her with a smile as they went around towards the back of the village, where no one could spot them. They had polite talk along the way, but it meant little to them. They really wanted to get somewhere out of the way of prying eyes. And quickly...

"So, how is everyone in your family?" Kuro asked, as they stopped, half concealed behind a hut.

"Fine," she said, smiling brightly, happiness reflected in her indigo eyes. "And yours?"

"Same." he said, coming closer to her, not being able to contain himself from touching her any longer.

"And you?" she asked, as he wrapped his arms around her, her arms snaking around his neck.

"Perfect." he said, pressing his lips to hers. They stayed like that for some time, until they broke the kiss, recieving a slight gasp from Suki. Kuro could hear her heart beating as fast as his own. That sound was music to his ears, assurance if how much she felt for him, how much she enjoyed being here with him.

She smiled, and her hands came to reach up and rub his ears.

And Kuro didn't mind one bit. The only other person who had ever rubbed his ears like that was his mother, when he was very young. It felt good to have the furry ears rubbed like that every so often. _But I can't let her get away with that..._

With a sneaky grin, he bent down and kissed her cheek, and then trailed down to her neck. Suki hadn't expected that. She pulled away in suprise, playfully swatting at him. "Kuro!"

He grinned, as he pulled her back into his arms once more, where she belonged. They smiled at each other and leaned in for another kiss...

"SUKI!" An angry voice rang out. Kuro and Suki both turned, and gasped.

It was Miroku, and he was looking as mad as ever.

The couple seperated, but Suki said, "F-father...please, understand..."

He glared at her. It was a glare that could shatter glass. "I understand _enough _Suki."

"But, Father..." she pleaded, tears welling in her eyes. She knew what her father would do now.

"Go, home Suki. _Now_." he ordered. "I'll speak with you later."

Suki gave one last pleading look at her father, and then ran back to her house, tears falling from her eyes.

Kuro stared at the angry monk, afraid. "U-Uncle Miroku-sama...we were..."

"I know what you were _doing _Kuro." Miroku said, his indago eyes flaming. Kuro could see his grip on his staff becoming tighter. "I told you Suki would not see any men before the age of eighteen." His voice was deadly serious.

Kuro's ears lowered on his forehead. He was in big trouble this time. He had stepped WAY too far over the line. He knew the monk would probably never forgive him for touching his daughter. He said nothing, only fearing it might get him into worse trouble.

"We're going to your hut, _now._" Miroku said, swinging the staff around very close to Kuro's body to point the way back to his hut. Kuro sighed, and led the way, only imagining what might be done to him as soon as he got home.

* * *

When Kuro walked into the hut, with a very solem look on his face, everyone was puzzled. And even more when Miroku walked in, madder than ever. It wasn't every day the monk had to bring him home.

"Miroku-sama...Kuro, what's going on?" Kagome asked.

Of course, Kiri knew what Miroku's death glare meant. She decided to tell Kuro to be more discreet next time he and Suki left to "talk".

"What's the deal, monk?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku looked right over at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, " he said, "This morning I found _your son _with none other than Suki."

Kagome's eyes darted over toward Kuro. He lowered his and his black ears flattened on his forehead. She, at least, knew what was going on.

However, his father had yet to understand. "So?"

"I would not be here right now, if they were just talking, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "I mean, your son was _together _with Suki. In a way that I told you I would not allow."

Inuyasha pasued. "Wait...you mean Kuro was..." He looked over at his son staring at the floor, now wishing it would open up and swallow him to confirm the story.

Miroku started in. "Inuyasha, I told you that Suki is to court no man until she is eighteen, I made that clear--"

"Look, Miroku," Inuyasha said, "I know Kuro is...well...But I'm sure he--"

"Inuyasha, I know only what I saw with my own eyes." The monk stated. "And I can't let this continue. I can't make execptions for friends--"

"I know the runt screwed up big time, but that's no reason to fly off the handle--"

Miroku roared, "Keep your son away from my daughter until she is of age!" he said, storming out of the hut.

Once he had gone, everyone looked back at Kuro, whom was now praying that the floor would be so kind as to let him fall into an endless abyss.

"Kiri," Kagome said. "Leave the hut."

She stared. "But Mother--"

"Please leave." Kagome said, fire seething in her eyes. "We have to talk to your _brother._"

Kiri left, but not first without grumbling about "that baka Kuro".

Inuyasha glared at Kuro, perhaps scarier than Miroku had done. "You," he said, folding his arms. "Are in big trouble, runt."

Kuro slid down the wall to sit on the floor, facing his parents. "Father, Mother...you must understand--"

"Understand what?" Inuyasha asked. "That you _purposly _broke a rule we and Miroku set down?"

"No, I don't mean--" Kuro said, but he was cut off by his angry mother.

"Kuro," Kagome said, "That's not just it. You lied to us about what you were doing with Suki the other day."

"But it was true!" he tried defending himself. "At first...we haven't been doing this for a long time!"

"Look, pup," Inuyasha said, very angry now, since a vein in his forehead was twitching. "Just because the monk wants to kill you, doesn't mean we're going all sympathetic on you. You screwed up big time, Kuro. And we're not going to let you get away with it."

That was as much as Kuro could take. Though he wasn't as hot headed as his father, his boiling point wasn't that hard to reach. "So, I'm getting punished for something I _feel_?"

"Kuro..." Kagome said, trying to calm him down, since she knew his temper could be as bad as her own.

"You're punishing me just because of the way I feel about her? That's not fair!"

"Guess what, runt? Life ain't fair! And you're life is a lot more fair then mine _or _your mother's was. Keep that in mind, cuz I can make yours _a lot_ worse." Inuyasha said, a harsh look of warning coming through his amber eyes.

Kuro gulped. Talking back like that had probably shortened his lifespan by a few years.

"To clear this up, we're not punishing you for what you feel, kid. This is because you lied to us and did something we specificially told you not to do. And," Inuyasha added. "If I were you, I'd stay as far away from Miroku's family as possible, before he decides life would be better if you weren't a man."

Kuro sighed, staring at the floor. It felt as if a knife was being shoved through his ribs. Not only was he not allowed to see Suki, but he probably had ruined any chance of a future with her even after she was eighteen. Miroku wouldn't forgive him easily.

"Kuro," Kagome said, "We understand how you feel, but--"

"Do you?" Kuro asked. "I doubt it."

"Believe me, we do." Inuyasha cut in. "And let me tell you something, you can't just jump into these kinds of things like that, you have to wait some time."

"Time?" Kuro said. "I've waited for her all my life! And finally, she comes to see me for who I am, and you take her away! Well, Father, let me tell you something, at least I ACT on my feelings!"

He didn't want to stick around and see how his already angry parents would react to that comment. He stormed out of the hut, to find Kiri had been listening all the time outside of the curtain.

"Don't say anything." Kuro muttered angrily. "I'm not in a good mood."

"I noticed." She said. "Mother and Father are going to kill you when you get back."

"You know what?" he said, as he walked away. "Maybe I don't care!"

* * *

Suki cried in her mother's arms. "Father, please understand..."

"Miroku, you're being too harsh on her!" Sango yelled back to her husband, who was now sitting on the other side of the hut, still fuming after he had told the youkai exterminator why her daughter had run home in tears. "I mean, its not some boy we don't know, its Kuro-kun. You said yourself he was a good boy!"

"That was before." Miroku said, still not looking over to his wife and daughter.

"Before what?" Sango roared. "Before you realized your daughter was pretty enough to have boys fawning after her?"

"No," the monk said, now polishing his staff. "That was before I knew that he had..._intentions _towards my daughter."

"_INTENTIONS_?" Sango shrieked. "No more intentions then what you had towards the women you pursued. In fact, you had worse!"

"Leave me out of this!" He said. "I told you before, I will have no man courting my daughter until she is eighteen. Old enough to be married and make her own decisions."

"_I _was married at seventeen." Sango said. "And _you _asked me to marry you when I was sixteen!"

"We're not talking about ourselves, we're talking about our daughter! It is the father's choice on when his daughter gets married, and Sango, I will not relent!"

Sango started to brim with fury, and Miroku decided to justify himself a bit. "Sango, I am only looking out for her wellfare. It is better that she is married later when she is old enough. Old enough to understand what she is getting into. By then, she will be old enough to handle children and whatever comes along. I don't want her rushing into things too young."

"But to break off her relationship with Kuro entirely..." Sango said, staring down at the still crying Suki. "That is where you are cruel."

Miroku turned away. "I am only fulfilling my duty as a father."

Suki continued to cry tears of sadness as her mother held her.

* * *

Kuro sat in Goshinboku, watching the setting sun. _Why does this have to happen to us? _he thought. _Suki and I...we belong together. Why doesn't anyone understand that?_

"Kuro!" A voice said.

"Go away Kiri, before I make you!" he replied.

"Kuro, get down here NOW!" the female voice yelled.

He gulped. _Oops. _It was his mother. "No." he said.

Kuro could hear her muttering about how she needed a kotadoma rosary for him as well. "Kuro, come down here, or I will get your father out here."

Kuro jumped down. He folded his arms inside of his red haori. "What?"

Kagome sighed. "I just wanted to talk Kuro."

"Talk?" he said. "Mother, it's not fair! I just want to be with Suki! But everything's holding me back! I've never felt this way about anything before, why can't anyone understand that?"

"I do." Kagome said. "I do because that's the same way I felt about your father. But things happen, Kuro. And you have to let time solve them."

"But Mother...two years! I have to wait two years before I can court her!" Kuro said.

Kagome didn't reply to his comment, she looked up at Goshinboku. "You know the story of how me and your father met, Kuro."

"Yes," he sighed, bored. "You told me many times before. You came from another world through the well and Father was sealed to this tree."

Kagome touched the spot where Inuyasha had been. "That's right. Right here, eighteen years ago, I met him. It was here, in my time...well..." She blushed and said nothing, remenesing the memory. "This spot was where he asked me to spend the rest of my life with him, and it was here, Kuro, that you tried to be born."

Kagome remembered what her mother had told her, a long time ago. "This tree holds all our memories. It's been through everything we've been through. It remembers all your happiness, and all your sad times. But Kuro...It took your father and I a long time to finally realize what would make us both happy, and Kuro, if you really love Suki, then wait for her, and then, I can assure you, it is well worth it."

Kuro sighed. "But...what if Uncle Miroku-sama won't allow me to marry her?"

Kagome smiled. "I think he will. It's not you at all, Kuro. It's just that he doesn't want Suki leaving him until she is ready. Or more likely, when _he _is ready. Trust me Kuro, if you want a future with Suki-chan, then wait."

"Mother," he asked. "What do you...think of me and Suki?"

Kagome suprised him by giggling. "Well, I've gotten used to the idea. Even when you were babies, you seemed to be together. I think it's the cutest thing I've seen since your father's ears." Kuro stared. Like Inuyasha, he didn't get what was with her obession over their ears. "Just don't tell your father we had this talk. He wants you to think we rule by fear rather than reason."

As she walked away, Kuro only had one thought, _Maybe...she's right...I'll just have to wait...

* * *

_

Kuro was still sitting in Goshinboku, after the moon had risen. He was still thinking over everything that had gone on in the day. _I wonder if Suki and I will ever be allowed to be together..._

Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the brush. He looked down, having his claws ready in case it was a youkai.

"Kuro?" he recognized that voice.

"Suki." he said, jumping down. When they stared into each other's eyes, it was like they hadn't seen each other in ages. He could tell by her scent that she had been crying most of the day.

"Kuro," she said. "I'm so sorry...Father...he's..."

"It's all right." he said, "It doesn't matter."

She blinked away more tears threatening to fall. "But Kuro...what are we going to do? We'd never be allowed..."

"We'll have to wait." he said. "Wait for two years, until you are allowed to see men."

She looked at the ground. "But...I'd go crazy...not being able to see you like this..."

_She took the words right out of my mouth._ He thought. Unable to contain himself any longer, he took her in his arms, comforting her. "Suki..." he said. "We'll still find ways...We'll have to be quick and sneaky about it...but we'll find a way. But, when you're eighteen, I'll ask your father if we can be together. Can...can you wait that long?"

Suki nodded, her head leaning against his chest. "If Father would say yes, I'd wait that long."

"We can only hope." Kuro said. While she tried to bury her head back into the front of his haori, he said, "Look at me Suki."

She obliged, lifting up her tear stained face. "Kuro?"

He cupped her face in his hands, making her give an inaudible gasp. "Suki," he said. "Once you're eighteen, we'll never be seperated. And then someday...I'll ask your father if we can be married."

Suki gave a tremendous gasp as Kuro said this and then brought his mouth to hers. She gave in, and kissed him back, letting him hold her like this one last time. "I...I have to go. Before they realize I'm gone." she said, but she wished she didn't have to leave.

"Go." he said. "I don't want you getting in more trouble."

She looked at him with one last sad look, and then turned and ran back towards the village.

As he watched her go, he thought, _I will someday...I will ask Uncle Miroku-sama for her hand, and then...one day...she'll be mine...

* * *

_

A/N: Well...that was...something...Anyway, I put in some Inu and Kag for you, and some Miroku and Sango. I hope you enjoyed it.

Anyway, I know I'm evil, but still...sighhhhh...Well, it is labeled 'drama' after all...


	5. Tragedy and Despair

A/N: Okay, some of you may hate me for the events within this chapter, in fact, I hated writing them. I searched for an alternative high and low, but I there was no other. I have to put this in, because it fuels something else that's important for the story. So, again, I am really, really sorry for this, and I hope you all can forgive me.

**Chapter 5: Tragedy and Despair**

Ever since Kuro made that promise to Suki that they would be together at the age of eighteen, he had thought about what their lives would be like at that every day since then. All he could think about was when Suki would finally be his. It was an obsession, a dream that he would never let go of, and it would always make him smile to think about it.

He had been sad when they were not allowed to be together after that night at sixteen when he promised her they would be together, but he knew one day, no one would have a say in what they did together. They would be allowed to see each other without his Uncle Miroku fuming.

Not that they didn't get chances to be alone.

On regular days, they would have no way of sneaking off. Ever since the incident, Miroku seemed to keep a keener eye on his daughter and Kuro. Kuro noticed that the monk seemed to get a glare in his eye whenever he came near. He didn't blame him; after all the stories that he had heard about the monk in his youth, he was bound to be over protective of his daughter. Kuro just wished he would be a little more leniant.

But, on nights of festivals or when their families gathered and the focus wasn't on them, they could run away for a few minutes, to remind each other of the passion they still shared. There was one particular occasion that on Kiri's sixteenth birthday, Kuro and Suki had slipped away, and became lost in the time, only to realize that they had been gone two full hours. They hurried back, and realized they had never been missed, since Shippou (Who had a liking to Kuro and so helped him out on such occasions) provided some entertainment by turning into various members of the Inu-tachi and acting out some of their finest moments.

Most included Miroku getting slapped and Inuyasha being sat.

Since the males of the group were angry at their portrayal, they were more focused on the kitsune and less on the fact that their son and daughter had mysteriously disappeared.

Kuro could remember on Suki's seventeenth birthday, how they had met hours after everyone had gone to bed, and celebrated the fact that they only had one more year to wait.

That was a fond memory.

So, they waited one more year, full of even more slipping away, or stealing a quick kiss behind the temple. Of course, there had been many close calls, sometimes so close, that Kuro was sure Miroku knew what had been going on. But if he did, he said nothing. Kuro suspected that he understood, even if he didn't approve.

On his eighteenth birthday, he had no chance to meet Suki, but, by their exchange of looks, she got the message. He fully intended, three months later at her birthday, to ask her to marry him. He figured there was no way she could say no, since she would be of age, and by her actions, it seemed that she liked the idea.

And so he would always smile to himself, and keep a countdown until that day.

_Until the day I ask her..._

But, three months later, no one was in the mood for a wedding.

Plague had struck the town, and many villagers were already dead. A month before Suki's birthday, it had already carried of 5 of the farm workers, and Kaede-sama, since she had been the one to tend them. She had a large funeral, since she had the resident miko until Kagome had come along.

By the time of Suki's birthday, it was worse. People kept to their homes, fearful they might catch it. Food was running low since so many farm hands had died. There wasn't a family that the plague didn't strike.

During this time, Kuro kept to himself, wishing, hoping, even praying that Suki wouldn't catch it. He knew he couldn't bear it if she...He didn't even want to think about it.

His father seemed to understand. After all, he lived a year without knowing if Kagome would survive the next youkai attack. He gave Kuro sympathetic looks whenever he was in a particularly depressed mood.

Kagome would go and try to help the villagers, but in most cases, it was no use. By the time she got there, they were already too far gone. She would come back to the hut, sad and downtrodden, and Inuyasha would try to comfort her. Sometimes, Kuro would hear her crying in their bedroom, her crying about how this death was worse than a soldier dying in battle. She'd cry about how they'd moan with pain, and how she hated being powerless to stop them.

She may have had some miko powers, but because she was never fully trained, she did not posess the power to heal the sick. Kiri, however, did, and sometimes, she would come help her mother out. But she could not fully heal them. She could only ease their pain with this sort of plague.

If the household didn't object to her help.

It went on like this for weeks, and finally, it seemed that the plague was passing out of the village. Kuro was relieved.

Until, that is, his mother got sick.

Kiri wanted to help her, but Kagome said she could not. She knew that this plague was not curable by miko powers. Miroku had come over to try to help her, and he put up a few sutras for good health.

But, Kuro would never forget the look on his father's face when he asked the monk if Kagome would be alright. It was one of utter despair, knowing that there was nothing you could do.

Since that day, a silence had passed on their household.

He remembered the last time he saw his kind mother, lying on a pallet, after wasting away from the plague. However, she was not like the other victims, she still retained her beauty, even though she was dying.

Their whole family was in the room, Inuyasha closest to her, holding her hand, while Kiri and Kuro sat in the back of the room. Occasionally, Kuro would look over at Kiri. She didn't cry, but he knew by her look that she wished to.

Kuro heard a sigh and looked over at his mother, she was looking at him. "Kuro," she said, as if each word came with great effort. She gave a small smile. "Please, make sure you take care of Suki-chan..."

He nodded. "I will, mother."

She now looked over at Kiri. "And, I wish I could have seen someone for you, Kiri. But I know you. You'll find someone for you before you even know it."

Kiri looked slightly suprised by this. She had forgotten that their mother sometimes got premonitions in dreams.

And then, Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "I guess this is where our journey ends, Inuyasha..."

"No..." he begged. "Please, Kagome, don't..."

Kuro had never before heard his father plea like that. He could see the ears on his father's head were almost completly flat, and he knew he must have been in despair.

Kagome reached up with a shakey hand, and clasped the kotodoma rosary in her hand. She pulled on it, and it broke, scattering the beads everywhere. Inuyasha could only know one meaning by this action. She had never taken it off when he had begged her, and now, she was taking it off when that was the last thing he wanted.

"B-baka!" he said, "What are you doing?"

"You don't have to wear them anymore." she whispered.

"No," he said. "Kagome, don't do this..."

"I can't help it, Inuyasha..." she murmured. "I guess I finally know what Kikyou was talking about...how she wanted death again...death is a lot more peaceful..."

"I won't let you die, Kagome!" he said. "You're not going to die!"

"You can't change that." she said, looking over at the wall. "No one can...But Inuyasha...you have to do one thing for me..."

"Anything." he said, without thinking.

She looked back at him, with the most mysterious look in her chocolate eyes. "You have to kill the shape-shifting youkai. Please...you have to...Inuyasha, Kuro...he's in danger!"

When Kuro heard his name, his ears popped up and he knew everyone was staring at him. _I...I'm in danger? _He thought.

After that interesting proclimation, Kagome closed her eyes. It was getting harder to speak. "Inuyasha...I love you...and I've lived a full life with you. I wouldn't ask for anything more..."

"No!" Inuyasha grabbed her and held her in his arms. "Don't die! Not now!"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Goodbye."

And then she was gone.

Kiri gasped, tears threatening to fall, and Kuro felt as if his heart had been pulled out of his chest. His mother, his loving, caring mother, was dead.

But no one was taking it harder than Inuyasha. There were actually tears streaming down his face as he yelled at her lifeless body, "Please, Kagome, don't leave me like this! Please, don't be dead!"

Kuro and Kiri got up and left their grief-ridden father alone, not knowing that it would be the last time they would see him as well.

He did not get the plague, because of his hanyou blood, but he had died of a broken heart. He couldn't live without her.

So now, at eighteen, and Kiri seventeen, they were orphans. Left all alone in the world after just barely learning of it.

Kuro sat in front of his father's grave, reflecting on all of this. He grasped the Tessaiga in is right hand, the inheritance he earned from his father. He was also given the fire rat haori that his father always wore, since it doubled as a suit of armor. Now he was expected to uphold his father's legacy.

But really thinking on it, he wasn't sure he could do it. His father had probably been the only great hanyou, to have killed many stronger youkai with his sword, the legendary Tessaiga, and even though Inuyasha had taught him, Kuro barely knew the secrets of it, much less knowing how to do what his father had done. In fact, he didn't want to. All he had planned on was marrying Suki, he didn't want to have advetures now.

It was almost as if he had no choice in the matter, his mother had given him a task already, to destoy the shape-shifting youkai, whatever that was. Supposedly, he already in danger by this said youkai.

There was nothing else he could do. He knew he had to kill it before it threatened him, or worse, Suki. From the stories he had been told, he knew that evil youkai were the type to do that. _I have to put off my plans with Suki for a while_.

He looked at the line of graves in front of the temple. The first one was a shrine to the miko who was killed seventy years ago by the evil youkai which his father had defeated. Whenever people spoke of her, it was with the same respect that they gave his mother, or to Kaede-sama. Kuro had known from the stories that she was probably the most powerful miko, besides Midoriko, that had ever existed.

The next one was to Kaede-sama. She also had a lavish shrine. She had protected the village before Kagome had shown up. It was right for them to respect her. His mother's grave was next, with many flowers placed in front of it. Even though she had been from another would and they had never really understood her, she still had the same respect that her two miko predecessors had.

Inuyasha's grave wasn't as nice. It was there, because he had done all he could to protect the village, but some were still prejudaced against him. It was nothing more than a small wooden shrine with a stone inside of it. Kiri had gathered up the kotodoma beads and placed them upon it, a gesture that Kuro knew he would appriciate, since he had said he never had wanted to take them off at that point.

As he looked at it, he thought, _Father, I promise, I will withold your legacy and kill this youkai. I won't disappoint you. _

As he stood up, his black hair waving in the wind, he saw Shippou walking up to the line of graves, with flowers in his hands and wiping tears from his eyes. The kitsune hadn't really changed in all of the twenty years since Kagome had met him. In youkai years, he had probably only grown somewhere from a year to two years. Kuro knew he would take it hard; Kagome had been like a mother to him.

Shippou noticed he was there. "Oh, hi Kuro..." he said, wiping the tears away. Kuro's heart felt for the young kitsune youkai as he walked up to Kagome's grave and placed the bunch of flowers on it. He looked over at Inuyasha's, thought a second, and then put one on his.

"Shippou," Kuro asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "It's just...I miss Kagome!" he wailed, more tears sprouting in his eyes.

"I know." Kuro said. "We all do."

Shippou made an attempt to stop crying. "Gotta be a man," he muttered. "Hey, Kuro, is it really true you and Kiri are going?"

Kuro looked back at the Tessaiga, which he still had in his hand, he fastened it to his side. "Yeah...wait, _Kiri?_"

Shippou shrugged. "She said she was going. And she told me to tell you that you couldn't stop her."

"I couldn't stop her if I tried." Kuro said, thinking about all the fights they used to--still--had. And how she would always win. he also couldn't help but remember the attempts his mother and father would make at stopping them.

"Anyway," Shippou said. "It's really going to be sad if...you are going to..."

"I know, but I have to Shippou. I have to do what my mother asked."

Shippou sniffed. "Kagome..." He looked like he was going to cry again, so Kuro said bye and walked away. He didn't really want to get back on the subject of his deceased parents.

He decided to visit Suki. He would have to tell her that he was going away for a while. He would also...he needed to see her again, once more, before he left.

As he walked towards her hut, he thought to himself, _I have to see her once more...and I have to tell her..._

_I have to tell Suki I love her...

* * *

_

A/N: Awful place to end it I know, but anyway...

I have to say, you may kill me for this, but I really didn't want to kill Inu and Kags off. I really, really didn't. But they had to die for specific reasons, for things that happen later on in the fic. I at least, gave them both natural deaths, something that I am sure for Inuyasha-land was rare since everyone gets killed off by youkai or in battle or something.

Plus, think about this, now there all up in heaven or wherever, and they're probably all happy in death. Probably happier than they were on earth. They are now at peace, wherever they are.

Again, I will say it, I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I cried all the way through it wishing there was some other way, but there isn't. So, I ask, that you will forgive me, and please continue to read and review this story. Thank you for understanding.


	6. One Dream

A/N: I noticed a lot of people were really upset over the death of Inu and Kags. Well, to tell the truth, I didn't want to do it, but I had to. In writing, there is a saying, "You kill the ones you love," so, yeah. I didn't do it because I hated them or wanted them dead. They just...well...I had to kill them off. I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to. Hopefully, this chapter's happier.

**Chapter 6: One Dream**

As Kuro walked over to Suki's house to say goodbye, he noticed that there was no one in the streets. Since the plague, no one had wanted to venture outdoors. It was kind of sad, seeing the village that had once been bustling with life now silent. When he turned to Suki's hut, the curtian opened and she stood in front of it. He had been expected.

"Kuro..." she said, solemly.

"Suki." he replied. "How are you?"

"Fine." she said. She stepped back. "Would you...do you want to come in?"

Without saying a word, he walked in. As he walked past her, he caught the smell of salt on her. She had been crying. The room he walked into was strangely empty. There was an air of gloominess everywhere, and the hut seemed strangely dark. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Yume and Hana are out picking flowers." Suki replied. "I think they really needed to get out of the hut for a while." She said this with a grave, rather than playful tone.

"Suki," Kuro asked, now concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Suki's eyes fled to the ground. "Kuro...it's..."

He came closer to her, filling the gap. "Suki," he said. "Please, if something's wrong, tell me..."

The inu hanyou caught a tear in her eye. "Kuro...it's...it's my father..."

"U-uncle Miroku?" he asked.

She nodded, sniffing. "Kuro...father...he's...Kuro, he's got the..."

Suki was incapable of finishing, because of the tears that had welled up in her indago eyes. But she didn't need to finish, Kuro knew well enough what was going on. "Suki..." he said, "How...how is he? Is it...bad?"

She shook her head. "No, not bad now but...he could...he could..."

He wanted to reach out and hold her, to comfort her, but she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...anyway, what did you come over here to say, Kuro?"

The black-haired hanyou paused. He wasn't sure if he could tell her now. Not with her father and all this...He wished more than anything that he could stay with her, but if he didn't, that youkai would live and might harm Suki...

"Suki...I..." he said, looking around nervously. "I...had to tell you that I'm going to--_Kiri _and I are going to...we have to leave." he finally said.

Suki gave a tiny gasp. _Way to go..._he thought. _Now you made her cry again, baka._

"L-leave?" she asked. "Leave where?"

Kuro's hand found the Tessaiga hilt at his waist. "My mother told me before she...she told me that there was a youkai that was hunting me down. I have to go and destroy it."

"But Kuro, that will only put you in more danger!" She said, tears coming again.

"I can't help it, Suki. I have to, don't you see?" He found himself coming closer to her. "If I don't destroy it now...it might come after you..."

She understood, and looked down. "Y-your parents...my father...and now...you're leaving...why does everything have to be this way!" She found herself bursting into tears and sinking to the floor.

Kuro sat on the floor and pulled her to him, holding her as she let all her emtions out. As she cried, all he could find himself thinking about is how to make it better, how to make everything all right for her.

"Kuro..." she cried. "Please...come back..."

"I will." he said, immedietly. "I won't leave you for more than two months."

"Promise me." she said.

He nodded. "I promise..."

Suki tore away from his chest and looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. She looked at him, with longing reflected in those indago pools, and then let go of him and turned away. "Then you can go." she said. "As long as you come back soon."

_Now._ Kuro's mind told him. _Do it now, or you'll never get another chance..._

He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous. "Suki...that's not all I came over here to talk about."

She didn't reply, she didn't even turn around to look at him. But hearing her heartbeat speed up reasurred him. "Suki," he continued. "I just wanted to say that...I really like it. Being here with you...I mean...it's nice."

_Oh yeah, really came off good there. _He thought. _I knew I should have prepared something..._

"What I meant was, " he told her, a bit more forcefully trying to cover up his attempt at suaveness. "That, Suki, you're really the only person who's ever liked being with me. In...well..._that _way. And, I just...well...wanted to--"

"Kuro," she asked, still not turning around. "What is it you're trying to say?"

_This is it. _He sighed, he had to get it over with now. He said, in a soft and sweet voice. "Suki...I love you."

Kuro heard her gasp, and she slowly turned around to face him, a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

But, he could tell, they weren't sad tears. They were _happy _tears. "Kuro..." she whispered.

He kept going, knowing he could finish now. "And Suki...when I get back from slaying the youkai..."

Kuro paused, Suki had been holding on to his every word. He could her hear heart beat faster.

"I...I want you to--"

Her eyes widened in shock.

"--marry me."

Suki gave one final gasp, and lowered her hand. The tears that she had been holding in her eyes fell. She covered her face in her hands and continued to cry. She replied, in such a small voice that he could barely hear her. "Y-yes..."

But, not, enough that his hanyou hearing couldn't hear. His black ears tweaked at that sound. _S-she said yes? _"Y-You will?" he asked, not hiding the happiness in his voice.

Suki lowered her hands, even through her tear-stained face, she was smiling. She jumped into his arms. "Yes!" she said. "I will Kuro! I want to be with you forever!"

She looked up at him, and they both knew what each other wanted. Very slowly, their eyes closed, and their lips met in a chaste kiss.

Or, what had started out, a chatse kiss. With her consent, feeling the joy they both felt from being with one another after so long, he deepened the kiss, hearing both their hearts beating from it. His arms snaked around her and held her as they showed how much they loved each other.

Suki gave a sigh of content when he broke away, and she gave a small laugh. "It's not right that I should be sad, and yet I'm so happy!"

Kuro touched his forehead to hers. "I know." he said smiling. "I'm thinking the same thing."

Suki gave another laugh, and then gave him a small kiss. When she broke away, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "We have to tell mother and father!" She grabbed him and pulled him to his feet as she led him towards the back room where her parents slept.

"Wait..._what_?" Kuro said. He hadn't intended on telling her parents right away. After all...he was sure that her father wouldn't exactly be thrilled. Considering what had happened two years ago, he thought it was very likely the monk would throw a curse at him.

Well, if he wasn't sick at the moment.

As Suki slid open the door, dragging Kuro in, both her parents stared. Miroku was lying on a mattress on the floor, with a cloth on his forehead. He didn't look too bad, so there was a chance that he would live. (And Kuro felt even worse, since the monk looked up to throwing a good curse at him.) And Sango was sitting beside him, holding his hand.

When they had come in, Sango looked slighty suprised, whereas Miroku gave a glare at Kuro, as if to say, "Why are you touching my daughter!" Kuro remembered they were still holding hands. He wished, at that moment, that Suki would let go.

"Mother, father," Suki began. "Kuro, he's...he's going away for a while." She said this with a bit of sadness, as if she had just remembered.

Miroku didn't look too phased by this, but Sango said, "Oh, that's too bad."

Suki took a breath. "And...when he gets back...we're getting married!"

Kuro could have sworn he saw Miroku twitch. But, Sango looked overjoyed. "Oh, Suki!" she said, jumping up and hugging her daughter. "That's so wonderful!"

After she had finished hugging her, to his suprise, the youkai exterminatior suddenly hugged him. Not just hugging. She was nearly suffocating him. "Ummm...Aunt Sango-san..." he said, wishing she would let go.

Thankfully, she did. Kuro took a deep breath of well loved air. Sango looked back at Miroku, who had survayed the scene without saying anything. "Well?" she said. "Suki _is _eighteen, you know..."

Kuro waited. He knew he had to get Miroku's consent before Suki would be allowed to marry him. However, by the way the very immature monk was acting, he wasn't sure he would get it.

Miroku looked away. He paused for a second. "I give my blessing." he said, finally.

No one was more suprised than Kuro. "T-thank you, Miroku-sama!" he said.

Miroku looked back at them. "Take care of her, Kuro." he said this, in a threatening tone.

"Uh...yes, sir. I will." he said.

"Thank you, father!" Suki said, coming up and kissing her father on the cheek. With one last happy look, Suki and Kuro left them alone.

Sango turned back to Miroku, glaring at him. "Well, I'm glad you did that but, " she warned. "_Be nice._ You're daughter's _happy_. And Kuro-kun is a good boy."

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Miroku defended himself. He looked at the celing. "I know Kuro is a good boy. A little impatient, yes, but a lot like Inuyasha." The monk sort of smiled to himself. "I wouldn't entrust Suki to anyone else."

Sango turned away, crossing her arms. "Well, at least you've grown up over the years."

Miroku grinned. He just couldn't help himself. "Yes, Sango, I have matured, now, haven't I?" He said...while caressing a familiar part of her anatomy once again.

She cringed once again, and he could see a vein popping in her forehead and her hand balling into a fist. She resisted the temptation to hit him, since he was sick--

So she had to content herself by slapping his hand away. Very hard. "DON'T SAY THAT WHILE YOU'RE TOUCHING ME!" she roared.

* * *

Kuro and Suki had wandered away from the somber village, into the forest. It was getting late, and dusk was hastily approching. They leaned against each other, eyes closed, enjoying hearing the beating of each other's heart. 

"It's getting cold." Kuro said."Do you want to go back inside?"

"No," Suki said, leaning against him, her head resting on his chest. "I'm warm enough out here."

"Suki," Kuro said. "I'm leaving tomorrow at dawn. Will you come and--"

She nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They looked back at one another, and soon found themselves with their lips on each others. The passion that flowed through them was enough to make them desire never to leave this position. _Suki..._Kuro thought. _How can I leave her now?_

Of course, they didn't hear Sango come into the clearing, seeing all of this take place. "Suki!" she said, trying to get their attention.

They broke away abrutply, with enormous blushes on their faces.Sango couldn't be sure, but as the couple parted, she thought she saw Kuro slip his tongue back into his mouth.

"Your father wants you home now." Sango said.

"Uh...yeah..." Suki said, still embarressed. "Um...mother...about that...umm..." Her eyes darted to Kuro, who was now as red as his haori and hakama.

Sango smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell your father."

Suki looked back at Kuro, "Goodnight, Kuro. See you tomorrow."

And she left. When she was gone, Kuro couldn't help it. He whooped with joy.

* * *

The next morning, as the sun came up, Kuro and Kiri were about to set out from the village. They had their packs ready to go, and nothing would stop them on this journey now. 

But Kuro was a bit worried. Suki still hadn't shown up. _Where is she? She promised._

Kiri hit him with her elbow. "Come on, we have to go. You can think about your precious Suki later."

He sighed, and turned away from the village, when he heard someone shout, "Kuro!"

It was Suki. He ran up to her, and without saying any words, grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. Kuro lifted her off her feet and twirled her around before setting her down. "I promise I'll be back." he said.

She smiled. "You'd better be." And she kissed him one more time.

"Come on, Kuro, at this rate, we'll never get back before your baby's born." Kiri growled, starting to drag him away.

Suki giggled to herself, and then waved goodbye as the two hanyou siblings set off into the wilderness.

Little did she know that by the next time she saw him, everything would be changed.

* * *

A/N: THERE, NOW ARE YOU HAPPY! Well, after a sad chapter, I had to put in a happy one. A very, VERY fluffy one, I guess. 

But (I'm sorry to say) there's more sad stuff coming later...

And to **Weeping Wolf: **Wow, really? Fanart? Can you send me some of those?


	7. Familiar Acquaintances

A/N: Okay, some people are still sad about the deaths of Kags and Inu, but I will say this on the subject matter, I hope people will understand at the end WHY I had to kill them off, and also, everyone who dies WILL be seen again. That's all I'm going to say. So it's not like they're gone forever. (Hint hint…)

**Chapter 7: Familiar Acquaintances**

Suki scratched the cat youkai Kirara behind her ears. Kirara purred as she did. Suki smiled.

It had been a day since Kuro left, and she already missed him. But she knew, the sooner he left, the sooner he would come back.

_And the sooner he comes back…_she grinned. It would be hard, waiting for him all this time, but she knew, it would all be worth it.

_Kuro…_she thought. _When you come back…we'll get a little hut, all to ourselves…And we'll live there together…forever…_

"Onee-san!" two voices said, running inside of the hut. Yume and Hana were 14 now, with brown hair and eyes, and freckles across their face. They ran up to Suki. "Onee-san!" they said again. "Shippou-chan told us something funny!"

Suki picked up the purring Kirara and placed her in her lap. "What did Shippou-chan tell you?"

They both looked at each other, and giggled. "He said he saw you and Kuro-kun…kissing!" they giggled.

Suki smiled. "Well what's so funny about it?"

They stared at her. "You mean…you and Kuro did…?"

She couldn't help but blush and giggle a little.

"Onee-san!" They squealed.

Sango came out from the back room, smiling. "And when Kuro-kun gets back, your sister is going to be married."

Yume said, her eyes wide "Onee-san…you're going to…?"

"You're going to have babies with dog ears!" Hana finished.

"WHAT? Who said babies with dog ears?" came a very terrified voice.

"Shut up and go back to sleep, Miroku!" Sango roared.

* * *

Kuro leaned against a tree, looking up at the sky. _Suki…_he thought. _How long will it be until I see you again?_

Kuro and Suki had only journeyed a day away from the village, and he already couldn't wait for the return home. He sighed. But there was no time to think about that. He and Kiri were on a mission, a mission that would hopefully save Suki.

"Hey, you found anything yet?" Kuro asked, folding his arms inside of his haori.

Kiri was trying to sense for jyaki from the youkai, but she was having no luck. "Shut up, and maybe I will!" she said. "I haven't found any youki that's likely from a shape-shifting youkai but…there's definitely a youkai around here. A strong one."

Kuro was suddenly interested. "A youkai, huh? What kind?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm surprised we haven't picked up its scent yet."

He sniffed. It was true, he couldn't find it. "It's probably downwind of us."

Kiri grinned and grabbed her bow. "Then it already knows we're here."

Kuro stared at her. "Are…you…CRAZY?"

Kiri tossed their packs at him. "It's not like we haven't gone hunting youkai before, Kuro. What are you, afraid?"

He growled at her. "No, but…Kiri, you said it yourself; it's a strong youkai, AND it has nothing to do with us. Leave it be."

"It's getting closer." Kiri said. "There's no way it didn't pick up our scent now. And, I'm going after it, if you're not a scardy-cat, then you can come along too." And she took off in the direction of the youkai.

Kuro unwillingly followed. "She's going to get me killed someday…" he muttered.

As they walked through the trees, Kiri said, "Wait…I've got something." They both sniffed.

"It's an inu youkai." Kuro said. This was interesting, they had never met other inu youkai before, they assumed that their father was the last of them.

"There you go, scardy-cat, we don't have to fight, we'll just politely ask for information." Kiri said, loosening the grip on her bow.

Kuro rolled his eyes. "And if it doesn't want to give information?"

"Then, I'll kick its butt."

All of a sudden, the said youkai walked into the clearing. He had long white hair, golden eyes, and an expressionless look on his face. Not to mention the giant fluff on his shoulder.

Both parties stared at each other. And all of a sudden, Kuro felt a strange sense of familiarity.

"Who are you?" Kuro demanded, looking at the strange youkai.

"I'll ask you that question first." The youkai responded, his eyes narrowing. Kuro glared at Kiri. His instincts were right, this youkai was dangerous. He didn't doubt that it could attack and kill them if it wanted to.

Of course, not that Kuro would let him.

With a pause, he said, "It's Kuro." in a warning tone. He didn't want the youkai to get any funny ideas.

"And you?" the white-haired, golden-eyed youkai asked.

"Kiri. I'm his sister." She added, in a don't-mess-with-me tone.

There was another pause. "Hanyous?"

"What about it!" Kuro snapped, particularly annoyed.

Sesshoumaru stared at the two hanyous. By now, he knew quite well who they were. Kuro looked exactly like Inuyasha, despite the black hair and brown eyes. _Inuyasha's children…_he thought.

He noticed Kuro placing a hand on the hilt of a sword. He recognized that sword. "Tessaiga." Sesshoumaru said. "The iron fang of your father."

Kuro gave a small gasp, and let go of Tessaiga's hilt. "Huh? _You _knew my father?"

"For a time." Sesshoumaru replied. "Where is Inuyasha?"

Kiri and Kuro exchanged glances. Kuro looked down. "He's dead."

Sesshoumaru seemed slightly surprised, but he looked away. _That's why he has the Tessaiga, because Inuyasha is dead…_He thought over that thought again. _Inuyasha is dead…_

"And the miko?" he asked, but he received no reply, he could tell from their looks.

_I see…_Sesshoumaru thought. _It seems that Inuyasha is more like father…Father died for Inuyasha and his mother, and Inuyasha died for his miko…I'll never understand them…What's the point in dying?_

For a second, he remembered Kagura's death. He remembered how far out he went for revenge. He sighed. Now, he would finally admit to himself, that he was lonely. He had left Rin long ago in a village when she had turned thirteen. Even though he never wanted to admit it, he didn't want to let her go. She had grown on him, since she was the first human to show him kindness. But he knew, she would have to live her own life among humans.

Unfortunately, he still had one servant who followed him around.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" came the cry of an unwanted servant, as he burst through the bush, his staff of two heads bobbing.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken repeated. "You left me as you ran up to investigate the scent, what's going on and—" The annoying frog-like youkai noticed Kuro and Kiri who were now giving him weird looks. "Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! It's _him! _The son of Inuyasha! And he has the Tessaiga! Inuyasha, your—"

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru said, also while applying the bottom of his foot to his face. "Shut up!"

And, unsurprisingly, he did.

"Come, Jaken." Sesshoumaru said, walking away. "We're leaving. I see nothing of particular interest here."

Just before he walked out of the clearing, Kiri said, "Wait!" Sesshoumaru turned around. "We need some information." She said.

"I have no information to give." He replied.

"A shape-shifting youkai." Kuro said. "Have you seen one around here?"

Sesshoumaru paused. "No. Shape-shifters are not out in the open. You would want to look in damp caves." He turned around. "And…take care of that sword. Fath—_your _father would want it."

And he walked away, with a dumbfounded Jaken in tow. When they were a good distance away, Jaken asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, why did you not kill them? You had the perfect opportunity to kill the hanyous and take the Tessaiga! Those children are probably weaker than Inuyasha!"

"I do not need the Tessaiga anymore." Sesshoumaru said. "And…I know my father never meant for me to kill Inuyasha. I suppose that means his children as well."

"But, Sesshoumaru-sama, if what you heard was true, and Inuyasha _is _dead, what does that mean now?"

The inu youkai's eyes were resolved when he said, "I can no longer hope to be superior to my father. Since Inuyasha has already surpassed me."

* * *

Kiri sighed as they walked away. "Well, that was pointless."

"We _did _learn that shape-shifting youkai live in caves, though." Kuro added.

"_Besides _that." Kiri said. "And…who was that youkai, anyway?"

Kuro shrugged. "The imp said his name was Sesshoumaru, and I felt like I'd met him before, but I don't remember it…the scent seemed a bit familiar though…"

They looked at each other, and then shrugged. "Oh well." Kiri said. "It's not like he's related to us or anything…"

* * *

They traveled on, until it was near dusk. "Shouldn't we rest now?" Kiri asked, yawning.

"All right." Kuro said, stretching. Just as he was about to sit down, he felt a sharp prick on his nose.

"HEY!" he slapped it off, and it fell into his hand. He inspected it, it seemed to be some sort of flea-youkai.

"You're so cruel to me, Inuyasha-sama…" It muttered.

Kuro and Kiri stared at it. "Inuyasha?"

The flea jumped up. "What are you doing traveling out here, Inuyasha-sama? Don't you have a family to look after? And on the night of the new moon, after all?"

"Hold it!" Kuro said. "You think I'm my father?"

The flea-youkai blinked. "Whatever do you mean, Inuyasha-sama?"

Kuro slapped his head. It would take a bit of explaining. He pointed to his ears. It stared at them.

"Wait then…who are you?" It asked.

Now Kuro was thoroughly annoyed. He had enough of people asking his name for one day. "First, tell me who you are!"

"_I _am Myouga, loyal servant to Inuyasha-sama. And…you are?"

"It's Kuro." He said.

Myouga stared at him. "Oh, I should have guessed! You look just like your father…except for your eyes and hair. That is from your fair mother."

"Yeah," Kuro said. "Everyone says that."

Myouga looked over at Kiri. "And…who are you?"

* * *

They all sat down by the fire that night and gave an explanation. Of course, Myouga was upset to hear of the fate of Inuyasha and Kagome. He even cried a bit, making Kuro and Kiri even more annoyed since they weren't quite over it yet.

"In the end, he was just like his father…" Myouga said, blowing his nose. He looked over at Kuro, who held the Tessaiga and sheath in his right hand. "But that means, you are now the master of the Tessaiga, Kuro-sama. Do you even know how it works?"

"Course I have!" he defended himself.

"Barely." Kiri muttered.

Myouga wiped his eyes. "Anyway, you say you are looking for a shape-shifting youkai?"

"Yeah," Kuro said, crossing his arms. "Anyway, some youkai called 'Sesshoumaru' or whatever said to look in damp caves—"

"Wait!" Myouga said. "Did you say Sesshoumaru?"

Kuro raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Why," the flea youkai said. "Sesshoumaru is your honorable father's older brother."

"Wait—" Kuro said, his eyes wide.

"You mean to tell us—" Kiri said.

"THAT WAS OUR UNCLE?" They yelled at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Ha ha. A little bit of humor. Well, I always thought the kids needed to meet Uncle Sess one day. Plus, Kuro needed an annoying flea to follow him around. You've probably noticed that Kuro's acting a little bit more Inuyasha-ish. Well, come on! I wasn't going to make him a complete romantic pansy!

Anyway, you guys are going to LOOOOOVEEEE the next chapter. I mean, LOVE it. It's probably going to be my favorite chapter to write. I'm also going to introduce two new characters, one of which is my second favorite new character (besides Kiri!). Heh heh…If I'm lucky, I can get it in tomorrow, so, I'll hope for the best!


	8. Meeting with the Wolf Youkai

A/N: XD…This is probably my favorite chapter to write. (Well…so far.) Because…it's just…HILARIOUS! Besides, you meet my second favorite character…yay!

I dedicate this chapter to Amanda, because she sent me that AWESOME Inuyasha magazine for my birthday. (If you are reading this, YOU ROCK!)

(And to **Weeping Wolf**: Your e-mail wasn't in your review. It didn't copy over…)

And, now, without further ado, MY FAVORITE CHAPPIE!

**Chapter 8: Meeting with the Wolf Youkai**

"So, you see, Kuro-sama, that is how your father defeated the sword of his father, Sou'unga." Myouga finished.

"It's kind of amazing that they are actually able to work together." Kuro said, brushing a branch out of the way. "Considering how things were before."

The flea-youkai sighed and shifted his position on Kuro's shoulder. "Yes, I'm afraid that relations between your father and his brother Sesshoumaru were never great."

"No wonder he was never mentioned." Kiri said. They were marching through the forest after a hard day of walking. Myouga had been telling them stories all day of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's past, starting with the story of his father, the great inu youkai of the western lands.

Myouga said, "Well, I'm afraid your father never really wanted to talk about his brother."

Kuro shrugged. "Can't say I blame father. I don't think Sesshoumaru was too keen to mention him, either. But…he didn't quite seem like you described him."

The flea youkai shrugged. "I suppose he has changed. It has been many long years since I have seen him, so I wouldn't know."

Kuro sniffed the air, swiping bushes out of his way. "There's a waterfall…and a pond nearby."

Kiri suddenly perked up. "Really? Come on then!" she took off.

He followed, not as exited as she was. "Hey, what's the big idea?" he asked, as she ran towards the pond.

"It's getting late." Kiri said, throwing down her bow and pack. "You make camp."

"And what are _you _going to do?" Kuro growled.

"_I _am going to take a bath." She said happily.

"I can't make camp _every _night!" he yelled. "You do it tonight!"

Kiri grinned. "Nope."

Kuro started growling in annoyance, flexing his claws, but Kiri got set in a battle stance. "Bring it on, Kuro. I could use the exercise."

He glared at her, and turned away sharply. It wasn't worth it. She'd just beat him, _again._

"Smart choice." She said. "You don't want to appear all bloody and bruised for your precious Suki, do you?" She walked towards the hot spring, leaving a very angry Kuro.

As he sat down on the grass, the flea spoke up. "Kuro-sama,"

"_WHAT?_" He asked.

"It's just…Kuro-sama, I've been wondering…while it seems that you have someone for you, why doesn't your sister Kiri-sama have anyone?"

Kuro sighed. "It's because Kiri's different than me." He absentmindedly stared at her bow lying on the ground. "She grew up with my father trying to teach her and me how to fight. She was expected to keep up with us. Unlike me, she never grew up knowing someone of the opposite sex closely; she was usually cut off from the village in youth."

He looked back at the flea. "Somewhere along the line, she started believing that having feelings for someone makes you weak, and so, she will pursue no one."

"But, Kuro-sama, won't that mean she'll live a life of loneliness?" Myouga asked.

"Maybe." Kuro said. "If she keeps it up, then yes."

* * *

Kiri sneezed. "Kuro better not be saying anything about me," she muttered. "Or else I'll kill him…"

She walked by some trees and saw the pond and waterfall. It was coming out of a cliff that seemed to rise from no where in this almost unending forest. The water sparkled and reflected the moon that had just recently come out.

"Perfect…" she said, stripping off her purple flowered yukata. She pulled the ribbons that held her buns up from her silver hair, and it fell down to her waist. She walked over to the pond and placed a foot in.

_It's warm…_she thought, smiling. That made it all the better. She slipped into it, surprised when the water came up to her thighs.

She walked over to the waterfall and let the water fall around her, droplets of it falling all over her.

_This…is heaven…

* * *

_

The red haired, blue eyed wolf youkai sniffed the air. "Akuto," she said, stopping from her run. "There is an interesting scent in the air."

The other youkai, with long black hair and green eyes also stopped running, and smelled. "Inu youkai." He said. "No…wait…" he sniffed one more time. "Inu _hanyou_."

The red haired youkai smiled, "I'm in the mood for a fight."

"Tsume," Akuto said, "You wait here. I'll go check this out." And he ran off towards the place of the scent.

As Akuto came closer to the source of the smell, he heard running water. He slowed down and crawled through the underbrush. He peeked through two bushes—

And was met with a _very _interesting sight.

Kiri was still letting the water from the waterfall fall over her naked form, beads of water falling and rolling off her breasts. She closed her eyes as she ran her hands through her silver hair, washing all the dirt from the road out of it.

Akuto stared in awe; he had never seen such a captivating sight. He sniffed again and could tell she was one of the inu hanyous, but he wouldn't have been able to tell if it hadn't been for her human ears.

_I guess hanyous have some redeeming qualities,_ he thought, while continuing to watch her.

Kiri was continuing with her bath when she suddenly picked up a strange scent. _Huh? That smells like a wolf youkai…_ she turned around—

And saw the wolf youkai try to hide hastily behind a bush.

For a moment, they stared at each other, her golden eyes growing wide with surprise.

And then she screamed, diving back into the water to cover herself.

* * *

Kuro immediately jumped up at the sound of her scream. "Damnit!" he said. "Now we got something _else _to worry about."

He ran towards her, to find her covering herself with one hand and pointing in a direction with another. Kuro unsheathed the Tessaiga, which immediately transformed into its true form, and ran after the retreating youkai.

Kuro jumped in front of him, cutting off his escape. "I don't think so." He said, growling.

Akuto grinned, getting into a battle stance. "So, I guess there will be a fight after all, huh hanyou?"

"You can count on it." Kuro said, glaring.

Another wind funnel came up next to the wolf youkai. "Akuto, what the hell have you gotten yourself into now?" The female wolf youkai said.

He gave a small growl. "Nice of you to show up, Tsume." He muttered.

Kiri yelled, still covering herself up. "Hey, Kuro, hand me my yukata!"

He ignored her, he was two busy with the two attacking youkai.

"Let's just get this over with, hanyou." Akuto said, jumping towards Kuro. He held the wolf youkai off with the Tessaiga, slashing at them right before they would jump away.

"You don't know what you're doing, hanyou!" Tsume mocked, slashing at him with her claws.

Kuro smirked. He was right, youkai were stupider when they thought not to expect surprises from hanyous. "Oh yeah? Kaze no Kizu!" A flash of golden light came from the Tessaiga and unleashed the attack.

"Whoa!" both Akuto and Tsume had to jump out of the way quickly as the Kaze no Kizu threatened to give them a world of hurt. "Heh, like to play it rough, do you, hanyou?" Tsume mocked, "Then we won't hold back now!"

She punched his fist unexpectedly, making him let go of the Tessaiga, it flying away from him. Akuto then punching Kuro's jaw making him fall backwards.

Kuro wiped his face. "If that's how you want to do it," He retaliated, by coming back with a series of punches and kicks, nearly matching the wolves in skill. Of course, he wasn't as good as his sibling who was still under the water.

"Kuro, get your ass over here and get me some clothes! I'm better than you anyway!" she roared.

Again, he ignored her. He was too much into the fight. He was just about to deliver a blow to Akuto's face when a voice said, "No! Do not fight him!"

The fighting stopped for a minute, Myouga, for the first time, had come on to the battlefield. He jumped on to Akuto's nose. Annoyed, the wolf youkai grabbed it between his nails and squeezed it. "What do you mean, flea?"

"Please, do not fight them! They are the son and daughter of The Hanyou!"

This did not appear to phase the wolves in the least. "Then we _should _be fighting them, baka!" he yelled, about to flick the pest aside.

Myouga sighed. "AND The Miko."

The wolf youkai stopped. "The Miko?" They asked, looking from Kuro to Kiri, who was still trying to cover herself up. Then Tsume glared at Akuto. She smacked him over the head. "You idiot! You know father said not to anger The Miko!"

Kuro slowly lowered his fists. "What's going on? What does this have to do with my mother and…who are you?"

The male wolf spoke up. "I am Akuto, and this is my sister Tsume."

"_Ahem._" She coughed.

"_Older _sister." He muttered. "Our father is the prince of the wolf youkai tribe."

Kuro stared. "And…you were told not to harm us?"

"Right." Tsume said. "I apologize for my baka of a brother's actions." She glared at him.

"What does mother have to do with wolf youkai?" Kuro wondered.

"WHO CARES!" Kiri bellowed. "JUST GET ME SOME CLOTHES!"

Kuro rolled his eyes and tossed her the purple yukata. "There, happy?"

Kiri wrapped it around herself and walked out of the pond, giving Akuto the scariest look of death anyone has ever seen. "You." She said, pointing at him. "Are going to die."

"What'd he do?" His sister asked, even though her brother looked frightened.

There seemed to have been flames shooting out of Kiri's eyes when she yelled. "He peeped on me!"

Tsume smacked him again, receiving an "Ow!" from Akuto. Kuro knew instantly that his sister and the female wolf would get along. "You baka!" she yelled. "Apologize!"

Akuto sighed, and walked towards Kiri. He took her hand. "I apologize for my previous actions." He said, very formal, bringing her hand to his lips like a gentlemen. For a second, Kiri actually believed he might have been sorry.

Until he whispered, "Although, I won't deny that your figure isn't captivating."

Kiri pulled her hand from his grasp and punched him so hard in the nose it started to bleed. "PERVERTED BASTARD!" she roared.

* * *

A/N: XD. So, yes. My favorite chapter to write so far. Don't you just love Akuto? (BTW, plug that in to a Japanese/English dictionary. I couldn't help but love it as a character description AND a name.)

I think all of you have guessed by now that Kiri's story is gonna be GOOD. Anyway, with next chapter, it will start off the Kiri/Akuto stuff, but I can't update tomorrow, since I go to get my permit tomorrow. YIPPEE!


	9. Kiri's Secret

A/N: YIPEE! I GOT MY PERMIT FINALLY! _Happy dance_ Anyway, now its time for me to write another chapter with my favorite paring—Kiri/Akuto! (Yes, they ARE a couple; I'm not trying to hide it.) BTW, Akuto is NOT a reincarnation of Miroku. That little pervert moment was just a one time thing. Basically, he's your average jackass. And I love him for it!

**Weeping Wolf**: OMG that picture of Kuro was HOT! Practically, okay, HAD me drooling! One of the few times I'm drooling over my own character! For this, you get a kiss from Kouga!

**Chapter 9: Kiri's Secret**

After the meeting with the wolf youkai, Myouga had consulted them on what to do about this chance meeting. He told them of the…_relations_ Kuro and Kiri's parents had with the wolf tribe, and how they could help them. He explained their situation and the shape-shifting youkai, and how they needed to find it. The wolves had offered their help.

"Our tribe once fought a youkai like that." Tsume said. "We can take you to its lair."

Of course, not everyone was happy with this.

"No way." Kiri said. "We can find its lair on our own."

Myouga sighed. "I know you don't like it, Kiri-sama, but be reasonable. There is no other way we can find it otherwise."

She pointed at Akuto, glaring. "There is no way I am traveling with HIM."

Kuro's hands clenched around the Tessaiga. "Can't say I trust him either."

The wolf youkai shrugged. "Look, it was an _accident_, all right? An accident!"

"And what about what you said after that?" Kiri snapped.

He yelled back at her. "Jeez, woman, can't you take a joke?"

When Tsume knocked him over the head again. Hard. "Akuto, can it! Look, I know you don't like my brother, which is about as much as I can say for him, but we know the way, and we can help you."

"No." Kiri said, her amber eyes sparking dangerously. "I won't travel with him!"

Tsume sighed, her blue eyes rolling. "I promise to keep my brother under control."

"Hey! Since when do I need to be 'under contro—'"

"SILENCE!" Tsume roared.

Kuro turned to Kiri. "I know you don't like it, but they can help us."

"I'm not traveling with _him._" She glared.

"Look, Kiri," Kuro said. "They are the only people who can help us, okay? And, I give you full permission to blast him to oblivion if he tries anything else. Fair?"

She growled in annoyance and agreed. "Fine…"

* * *

And that was how they ended up traveling together, with Tsume and Akuto on one side of the road and Kiri and Kuro on the other. The wolves led the way, with Kuro and Kiri following behind.

Though they rarely spoke to one another Kiri would often catch Akuto looking in her direction. _What? _She thought. _Is he planning his next attack on me? If he is, he'll be dead before he can even get close…_She mused with the many ways of killing the said wolf youkai.

But…sometimes, out of the corner of her eye when she saw him look at her, she could see him look at her with…pity? _What's he thinking? He was given no reason to feel sorry for me…there's no reason at all he should be looking at me like that…_

She noticed it was quite uncomfortable, having him look at her like that. It made her feel self-conscious. And she didn't like feeling it. Kiri knew, because she felt it often…

They set up camp at the top of a ridge, after a long day of walking. "We'll reach its lair in a few days." Tsume said.

"Good." Kiri muttered. _Then I won't have to worry about _him _anymore._

Akuto was looking at her again. She hastily turned away.

"Where exactly does it live?" Kuro asked.

"A cave." The she-wolf said. "High up in the mountains."

"Great…" Kiri said. "Gotta climb all the way up just to fight the damn thing…"

"You know, why are you so upset all the time?" Akuto asked, coming over to her. She stared; this was the first time that day he had spoken to her directly.

"Maybe I'm upset because I don't particularly care to travel with you." She retorted.

"Well, _excuse _me for entering your life, your highness." He gave a false bow. "I am _ever _so sorry for ruining your highness's perfect day—"

"Oh, shut up, you asshole!" she yelled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't say that to me." He growled, getting in her face about it. "You need our help, you know."

She exclaimed, "No, we don't! I don't need anyone's help!"

Akuto paused, and then gave a small, I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk. "Yes you do. You don't even know how much you do."

A vein twitched in her forehead, with her eyes glaring, a fire being burnt beneath them. She wished ever so dearly that she could have struck him, but she restrained her hand. She stormed off, muttering "Jackass…"

During this, Kuro and Tsume had just watched, observing the scene taking place by their younger siblings. "Maybe we should set up two camps." Kuro said.

"Uh-huh…" she said, shaking her head at Akuto and Kiri's antics.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Kiri snapped her eyes open. She listened…all she heard were the sounds of sleep. She looked over. Kuro had fallen asleep leaning against a tree, holding Tessaiga.

Tessaiga…the heirloom that had been given to him by their father. Probably the only remnant of him Kuro had left of him. Somehow, it connected him and his father. Because of it, it was like his father would always be with him.

Kiri sighed. _It looks like me faking being asleep worked…_ She got up, and checked back, making sure he wasn't awake. She then ran for cover of trees. She didn't want her brother to see…

Once she was sure she was far enough away, she looked up at the crescent moon, and slowly pulled something out from the front of her yukata.

It was a white bead, on a string. But it was no ordinary white bead. It had come from the kotadoma rosary of their father. The thing that had connected her father to her mother now connected her to them.

After she had gathered up what she had thought was all the beads, she had placed them on their father's grave. But, a day later, she had found one more, seemingly hiding in the cracks of the hut's floorboards.

Kiri grasped it in her hand and closed her eyes, tears threatening to spill. _Father…mother…why did you have to leave us so soon?_

"What's wrong with you?" An all too familiar voice asked.

Kiri started shaking in anger. "_You..."_ she said, stuffing the makeshift necklace back into her yukata. "Stalking me, now are you?" She turned around, glaring at Akuto.

He held his hands up in a form of surrender. "Hey, take it easy, will ya? I was only wondering what's going on?"

"None of your business." She said, adding under her breath, "Pervert bastard."

Now he started growling. "What's with the nicknames, huh?"

"That's no nickname." She said, "It's what you are. Now go away." Kiri started walking away.

He followed her. "For your information, sweetheart, that whole thing yesterday was a complete accident. Will never happen again, I promise."

She didn't look back at him; she walked faster, as if hoping to loose him. "_Don't _call me that." she warned. "And stop following me!"

"Can't help it." Akuto said. "I came out here for one purpose, and I'm not leaving until it's fulfilled."

Kiri said, "Oh, really? What purpose was that? To demand I listen to you? Well, sorry, but ain't gonna happ—"

"To know _why _I was smelling tears all the way from my camp." He finished.

She gave a small gasp. _So…he knows…_ "_THAT," _she spat, "Is something I will ever tell you."

He grinned. "Aha! So, it's true then? So, the steel-hearted Kiri does have feelings. Amazing!"

"Oh, shut up, you jackass!" she roared. "This isn't 'feelings' at all! Feelings make you weak. It's completely different." She tried walking away again, but Akuto stopped her, by jumping in front of her and leaning against a tree.

"No, it isn't. It's the same thing. You just don't want to admit it." He grinned at her. "You may act tough. But you're not at all. You're just high-spirited."

Kiri clenched her hands into fists. "You're asking for it."

He shrugged. "Go ahead. I don't mind one bit."

Kiri then vented all of her frustration out in one punch, aimed straight for Akuto's nose between his green eyes—

When it was stopped, by a block from his arm. Her eyes widened in shock, and Akuto grinned.

No one had ever been able to match her in hand to hand before. Not even her father. It made her angrier. She tried to punch again, and was once again blocked by his hand.

As she tugged her fist away, she said, "You just wait…"

"For what?" he asked. "You going to kill me?"

"I just might." She muttered.

Akuto rolled his eyes. "You fight and act like a man, but you need to start living more like a woman."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" she bellowed.

"Figure it out for yourself, sweetheart." He answered, starting to walk away.

Kiri had as much as she could take. "Stop calling me that!"

He turned around. "Stop calling me jackass, and I'll stop calling you that."

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Then I'll call you that till the day I die." He smirked.

"Which will be _very _soon!" Kiri yelled. "Once I stop being weak, you're going to regret this."

He turned back around once more. "Having feelings doesn't make you weak, _sweetheart_. In fact, it's quite the opposite." And then he walked back towards the camp.

Once he was gone, Kiri growled and vented all her anger on a tree, occasionally muttering "Jackass!" and "Perverted bastard!"

Once she was finished she grabbed the bead necklace from around her throat and proceeded to the stream running behind her. She held it out, ready to drop it in.

_With this gone, I won't have to worry about being weak…I won't have to worry about taunts from that jackass anymore!_

But, as she held it out, she remembered her mother and father. They way they would always fight with each other, and the way that they would make up because of their love. The way her mother would hold her when she was young and the way her father taught her how to protect herself. The way she knew they loved her without them having to say it.

She shut her eyes tightly when she realized she couldn't do it. Angry at herself for being too weak to throw it away, she put it back around her neck and underneath her yukata.

_I hate this…_she thought, as she walked back towards her camp. _I hate being weak…I don't want to be this weak…I shouldn't be having these feelings…_

But then she remembered the words of Akuto _"Having feelings doesn't make you weak, sweetheart. In fact, it's quite the opposite."_

Kiri thought about it for a moment. _Is that…is that really true?_

But she shrugged it off. "Ridiculous."

* * *

A/N: This chapter…was intending for it to be funny, but once I got into it, it really got all intense for me. Can we say, "Character development?"

Anyway, the thing with Akuto calling her "Sweetheart." XD. What can I say? I am a HUGE fan of Han Solo, and Empire Strikes Back is my favorite Star Wars movie, and it almost beats Return of the King as my favorite movie. (Except, no orcs. Only stormtroopers…) I just couldn't help but notice the "Scoundrel-ness" of the character (He he…anyone look 'Akuto' up?) and just give it a little character trait from another famous scoundrel…

Enough rambling. Anyway, I GOT MY PERMIT TODAY, WAHOO! (but I think I mentioned that…)


	10. The Jackass and the Sweetheart

A/N: Well, after a brief bout of writer's block, I finally came up with an idea! So, ta da!

(BTW: Whoever keeps telling me it's spelled 'Tetsusaiga', I tell them to look at a few good fan sites. It's all about the kanji, and in the FAQ of some sites it can be explained thoroughly.)

**Chapter 10: The Jackass and the Sweetheart**

For another two days, Kuro and Kiri traveled with the wolves leading the way. However, the traveling usually consisted of silence. Kuro was too wrapped up in his own thoughts of Suki, so he hadn't noticed that his sister was doing everything she possibly could to ignore Akuto. She didn't want to speak to him after their talk a couple nights ago.

However, to Kiri's dismay, Akuto kept trying to talk to her. He would try to start conversations, or ask her things, and she would either mutter "Jackass" or pretend to ignore him entirely.

Nothing really erupted into big fights. It was usually ended by Kiri storming off and yelling, "You jackass!" in he started trying to talk to her too much.

But, she had successfully managed not to come near the subject of that night…and her secret. She hoped that it would be something that would never be brought up again. As long as Kuro and Tsume were there, it wasn't mentioned.

Until, they were close to the shape-shifter's lair.

Tsume sniffed. "We're close." As the wind passed through, rippling through her red hair.

Kuro also picked up the strange scent. "How close?"

"Close enough that we could sneak up on it." She said, looking at the top of a mountain close by.

"Good." Kiri said. "Now this is finally over. Let's get going."

But that was not Tsume's plan. "Wait, Kuro-san." She looked over at him. "Shape-shifter's are tricky. It might not be wise to come at it like this."

The raven haired hanyou nodded. "Your right, we might want to figure out our position first. We better first take a look at it." He turned to Kiri and Akuto. "You two, stay here."

"WHAT?" Kiri yelled.

Tsume rolled her eyes. "If we take you, you're both bound to make too much noise fighting that might wake it up."

"Besides, we want to have camp ready by the time we're back." Kuro finished.

"No." Kiri stated.

Now, Kuro was angry. "Damnit, Kiri! Just do it for once! If you want to get this over with, just cooperate, okay?

She folded her arms and cast a sidelong glance at Akuto. He grinned. She growled, showing that she didn't like it, but she knew she didn't really have a say in the matter.

"Good, be back in a few hours. _Please _don't kill each other. " Kuro said, and set off up the mountain with Tsume.

Kiri stood there, with her arms folded, not wanting to look at him. Of course, she just knew Akuto was smirking. He walked up to her. "Well, sweetheart, this is an interesting position we've gotten ourselves into, isn't it?"

Kiri growled, her amber eyes glaring. "Shut up."

He sighed, "Look, why do you still hate me?"

"Because," she shouted, "You saw me naked!"

The arrogant wolf youkai grinned, "Well, what would you like me to do, make it up to you?"

Kiri didn't understand why he was grinning like he was making fun of her. "Yeah, that'd be good. An eye, for an eye, remember?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Okay then. If you want it that way, then I guess you'll have to see _me _naked."

Kiri turned pink and bellowed, "YOU LECHER!"

Akuto raised an eyebrow. "You still can't take a joke, can you?"

The silver haired hanyou turned sharply around, walking up the mountain. "You can't joke about those things."

"Oh, is that why you're turning red?" he asked, following her in her trek to get as far away from him as possible. "Or is it because you can't deny that it wouldn't be a treat."

Kiri crouched down, and jumped on top of a ledge, creating more distance between them. "You—" she said, as he jumped up there too. "Are the most perverted bastard it has ever been my misfortune to meet."

He smiled, "Then I'm very happy to set the record for you, sweetheart."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she roared, taking off yet again in order to get away from him.

Akuto ran after her, enjoying the chase. "Not until you drop the nicknames, _SWEETHEART."_

"I hope you die a really painful and slow death!" Kiri said, jumping up into a tree right before he caught up to her. "You deserve it!"

Akuto stood at the bottom of the tree, his face wearing a very clear smirk. "Maybe I do deserve it, but until then, I'm gonna live life my way, something you have yet to do."

Kiri shot back, "How did this conversation suddenly turn to me?"

He shook his head, "You just don't get it, do you?"

She huffed, "Maybe I don't want to get it."

"Well, to bad for you, because someday, you're gonna have to."

There was a silence. Kiri didn't know how to answer. She contented herself with saying, "You're still a jackass."

Akuto grinned. "I know. And you'll still be my sweetheart."

Kiri suddenly built up a rage, "_MY!"_ She shifted position in order to get a better idea of how to kill him, when suddenly, she heart a _crack!_ And then, she felt herself falling from the tree, landing hard on her left foot on the ground. "Ow!" she yelled, as she hit.

Akuto ran to her side. "Are you all right?"

She shoved him away. "I'm FINE!" But when she tried to stand up, immense pain shot up her left leg and she fell back down. "D-damnit…" she said, realizing there was no way she could walk back to camp.

Akuto looked at it. "You sprained your ankle."

"I'll be fine in the morning." She said. "Just because I'm hanyou doesn't mean I don't heal."

"It's not that." He said, "We need to get you back down the mountain before the youkai come out for the night. And there's only one way to do it."

Before Kiri could react, Akuto picked her up, bridal style. She turned pink. "Let me down!" she yelled.

"No." he said calmly, walking her down the mountain as dusk started falling. "Put your arms around my neck, that way I can hold you easier."

Instead, she sneered, "If you think I'm going to do something like that—"

"I didn't expect it." He retorted.

There was a pause. "Put me down." She repeated.

"No." Akuto said again. But, once again, he had to have the last word. "I must say, it is quite enjoyable, carrying you like this. I'll have to thank that tree later—"

Kiri, fires now practically coming from her eyes, grabbed his shoulders. "Put me down this instant, or you're going to be reduced to dust."

Akuto stopped walking, but he didn't put her down. "You wouldn't."

Her eyes were deadly serious. "I can, and I would. Put me down."

"No, you wouldn't. You wouldn't because you'd be stuck out here all night, with no one to protect you if a youkai shows up, plus the awkward situation of having a dead body lying out here all night too." He seemed to think about his last statement, and then added, "Plus, even though my father and I don't get along very well, I don't think he'd be too happy if you killed his firstborn son."

Kiri contemplated a moment, and then with a "Hmph." She released him. He continued walking down the mountain. "I don't fancy having to fight the entire wolf youkai tribe. _Not,_ because I value your life or anything."

"Glad you feel that way."

"Shut up."

As they were walking, Kiri glanced at Akuto for a moment. She would never say it out loud, but she had to admit it to herself. _Even though I'm doing everything I can to push him away, he's still nice to me. What is it with him anyway?_

But, she added, _No one's ever been like this with me before…No one's ever been this nice…and…_she hoped it wasn't showing on her face. _He's kind of cute too…_

"What're you thinking about?" Akuto asked, looking down at her.

Kiri looked hastily away. "NOTHING!" She defended herself, blushing a little pink. _I was wrong; he's just a big jackass! A perverted jackass who I hate! He's not even cute at all!_

However, Akuto noticed her blush, and he smiled to himself.

* * *

When they made it back to camp, Akuto set Kiri down and started a fire. They sat in silence, eating the rest of the meat from the hunt the day before. As they were eating, Akuto looked at her. "What's that?" he pointed.

Kiri looked down. To her horror, her necklace had somehow gotten loose, and was hanging in front of her yukata. "Nothing!" she said, trying to push it back into her yukata.

But Akuto was quicker; he snatched it before she got to it, looking at it. "Oh, is _this _what you were looking at the other day? This little bead on a string?"

"Give it back!" Kiri said, her voice dangerous. She grabbed it just as he started to hand it over.

"Let me guess," Akuto asked, "An heirloom from your mother and father?"

She shoved it back down her yukata. "It's none of your business."

"Fine." He muttered, going back to his food. Somehow, Kiri didn't like it when _he _was the one annoyed.

She sighed. "It was…my father's. Well…also kind of my mothers. It's really the only thing I have of theirs now. But, please, don't tell anyone."

"I won't." He replied. "I just think it's nice that you do possess _some _kind of feeling."

"Well, thanks." She said sarcastically. There was another silence. "Akuto," she asked. "Speaking of fathers, you said you don't get along well with your father…what's wrong."

When he looked at her, it appeared that he wasn't too keen on sharing. At first, she said, "I'm sorry, if you don't want to tell—"

"No," he said, "It's fine…You see, in the wolf youkai tribe, the eldest male has to carry on the line of the family."

Kiri nodded. She knew how youkai systems worked.

Akuto continued, "Well, anyway, since I'm 18, my father's been pressuring me to find a mate. He's been even worse about it in the past few months since Tsume got mated. But…he doesn't understand that none of those women in the wolf youkai tribe interest me. They're all the same, what's the point, really? Of course, when I told him that, he got even angrier and started going on about duty to the tribe. And so, I left for a while. Then Tsume came to find me. That's what we were doing before we ran into you and your brother."

"Oh…were you supposed to go back?" she asked.

Akuto shook his head. "It doesn't matter, I'm not keen on going back yet anyway. He'll just order me to find a mate right then and there. He doesn't understand that I can decide for myself who I want to be my mate."

Kiri noticed that he tried to be subtle about his eyes briefly glancing her when he said that, but he failed. She felt herself blushing up.

_What's going on…I feel…really nervous…and…did my heart just skip a beat?_

But Akuto said, "Of course, in our tribe's culture, the female must be completely submissive to the male, so I don't think you'd be a candidate, sweetheart, no matter how much you know you want me." He smirked.

Kiri backhand slapped him, "JACKASS!" she roared.

* * *

Suki looked up at Goshinboku, remembering the times she had with Kuro there. She remembered his promise to her before he left. "_I promise I'll be back." _But…even though he had only been gone for about a week…she couldn't help but be sad.

_Kuro…_she thought, tears welling up in her eyes. _Please…I need you to come back soon…I…I need you here with me now…I need you to come back, before…_

And sadness overtook her as she sank to the ground, tears streaming down her face and overcome by sadness.

* * *

A/N: GASP! What's wrong with Suki? Don't worry, it's nothing really to worry about…yet…Plus, you're not going to learn for a while, so don't worry about it. Now, enjoy the lovely Kiri/Akuto-ness!

Yeah, I know I screwed up on youkai ages since I previously said youkai and hanyou age much slower…so…let's pretend wolf youkai age like humans until they reach a certain age…okay, we'll go with that…

Also, for those of you who are too lazy to look in a Japanese dictionary: Akuto means scoundrel:P (And, if you care, Tsume means claw, I found it while searching for his perfect name.)


	11. Victory and Interruptions

A/N: You know, this story started out Kuro/Suki centric, but I think I'm starting to put a bit more focus on Kiri/Akuto than I originally intended. BUT WHO CARES? I think Kiri/Akuto is sooo cute! (Plus, there'll be a LOT more Kuro/Suki later.)

**Chapter 11: Victory and Interruptions**

It was time for them to fight the shape-shifting youkai. Kuro and Tsume had returned late, to tell Akuto and Kiri that the youkai was indeed there, and asleep. It wouldn't take them longer than a day to go up there and kill it.

"But," Kuro warned. "You guys have to be _quiet_. That means, no fighting, got that?"

"If he doesn't annoy me." Kiri sighed. "Then I won't fight with him."

"Hey, who said _I _start all the fights?" Akuto asked.

Kiri glared at him. "But you always do!"

"No, I don't! You're the one who gets angry!" he yelled.

"Only because you piss me off!"

"Only because you're so fun to tease!"

"See, you do start it!"

"It takes two to start a fight."

"No, it only takes you and your big mouth!"

"SHUT UP!" Kuro and Tsume yelled at the same time. All was silent in the camp.

Kuro asked, "By the way, Kiri, what's with your foot?"

Kuro never got an answer, because Kiri went crawling off in another direction. Akuto just smirked as she stormed off.

Kuro looked at Akuto. "What's with her?"

Akuto was still smirking. "I think she had to concede to defeat." And he walked off in another direction, silently laughing to himself.

Kuro then went to the red haired wolf youkai for answers. "Do you think there's something going on between those two?"

"I was thinking the same thing." She replied.

* * *

"Kuro-sama, are you sure you have to do this?" Myouga the flea asked, as they climbed up the mountain the next day.

"For the last time Myouga-jiji, _I'm sure. _I already told you that we were going after it." Kuro said.

"But, I've heard stories that shape-shifters are hard to beat because they keep changing their shape! They're nearly impossible!" He begged.

"Nothing's impossible." Kuro said, jumping on top of a rock. "And if you're scared, you can stay down there!"

Myouga gave a little whine and then jumped down the mountain.

Kuro watched him fall. "Coward." He muttered, taking a whiff of the air. "We're almost there."

"Good." Kiri muttered, jumping on top of a rock to climb higher. Her ankle had healed, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt every now and then from all the walking. "Because I hate climbing today…"

"Oh?" Akuto asked. "Would you like me to carry you?"

Kiri blushed bright pink, remembering the night before. "NO!"

Her brother rolled his eyes, "Be quiet!" _I'm never going to get a moment's peace at this rate…_

Tsume reached the top, revealing an opening to a musty cave. "We're here." She said.

The rest of the party came behind her. "Come on," she said, leading the way inside, with Kuro, Kiri, and Akuto in tow. As they walked into the dark, dank cave, Kiri felt a sense of foreboding…and wonder.

_This jyaki…_she thought. _It's odd…I can't quite place it…and its very small…is this the shape-shifter? _

Suddenly, the presence of Jyaki went away. _Where did it go? _Then she realized. _I get it…it must be able to hide it when it changes into something without jyaki…_

"Kuro," she whispered, "Be careful. It can hide its presence when it changes into something else."

"I know." He sniffed. "It's able to change its scent too."

Inside of the cave, they saw nothing. "Hey, where is it?" Akuto asked. "Did it leave?"

"No," Kiri said. "I felt its jyaki a minute ago, it can change into something else."

"Look around…" Kuro said, unsheathing the Tessaiga. A rock to their left shuddered. "Got ya!" he said, sending a wave of kaze no kizu at it.

But, to his dismay, it jumped up and turned into a giant lizard. "Want to fight, do you hanyou?" it sneered, its tongue flicking the air.

"Yeah, that's right." He said, offhandedly, attacking again. The blast hit the youkai and sent him flying into the wall, hitting it hard.

There was a crack in the ceiling. Kiri looked up. Right above her, rocks were about to fall. She screamed.

"Damnit!" Akuto yelled, pushing her out of the way just as the rocks fell.

"Kiri!" she heard Kuro yell from a distance. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Akuto had forced them into a small alcove in the rock wall, and a giant slab and a few other rocks had completely covered the entrance.

Akuto rubbed his head and looked over at it. "Damn." He muttered. "We're trapped."

Kiri didn't like being trapped with him in a space small enough to hold one body across. It was WAY to close to him for comfort. She heard more sounds of fighting from the main room, though muffled because of the rocks.

"No, we're not." She said, walking over towards the boulder barricade. She started shifting some rocks aside, trying to burrow her way out.

Akuto stood up and watched her as she tried to force a way out. It almost seemed as if…she was nervous being stuck here with him. He smiled.

He stood behind her, as she was trying to pull a rock out of the stack. He put his hands around her and tried to help, only to be shoved off by her.

"Hey, sweetheart, I was only trying to help!" he defended himself.

Kiri didn't turn around. "Would you PLEASE stop calling me that!" she growled.

"Nope." He grinned.

She gave an angry sigh, still trying to shift that same rock. "You are so difficult."

Akuto gave a small laugh. "I know, I really am, aren't I? But you could be a little nicer too, you know." He continued to watch her as she tried to force her way out. "Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm okay."

Kiri finally had to give up on digging her way out alone. She had already cut her finger on one of the rocks. She turned around, but not wanting to look at him. She sucked on the cut on her finger. "Okay…fine. Sometimes you're not as big of a jackass as you usually are, when you're not acting like a...scoundrel!"

He took her hand, her whole body stiffening in surprise, and forcing Kiri to look up at him as he snickered. "_Scoundrel?_ That's a new one…" He absent-mindedly started caressing her hand, earning a silent gasp from her. He grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Kiri could stand it no longer. Being forced to touch him…she knew that she was blushing violently, even if it was dark in the cave. She felt hot from the tips of her toes to the top of her silver hair, some of which had fallen from its buns. She noticed her heart was starting to race as well. _No…this can't be happening…_ "S-stop that." She managed to say.

"Stop what?" Apparently Akuto hadn't noticed what he was doing, he was too busy looking in her amber eyes, which were trying to avoid his gaze.

She indicated with her eyes to her hand he was still holding, making her starting to tremble with the touch. "Stop that…M-my hand is--"

He leaned closer, making Kiri more than ever want to back away, but she couldn't. Her feet were stuck to the spot. "What?" he asked. "What are you afraid of?"

"A-afraid?" she breathed. She knew she was afraid. She was afraid of this whole situation. Of the closeness they were in. Of how he kept touching her. Of how she wondered why she didn't care more that he was touching her…she was afraid of everything.

He was closer. Was it because he came near, or did she move closer to him. She didn't know anymore. She didn't even know if she was breathing. All had melted away, except for Akuto, and his green eyes drawing her in. "You're shaking." He said. It was true, she was shaking. A pulsing feeling had flown up her body, and she didn't know if it was because she was afraid…or if she was exited.

She shook her head. "I'm not shaking." Her eyes grew wider the closer they got.

Akuto lowered his voice to a whisper. "You know what? You like me because I'm a scoundrel, jackass, perverted bastard and whatever else you call me. You like me because there are no scoundrels in your life."

Kiri shook her head again, not able to pull away from the lure of his green eyes. Her heart raced more than she had ever felt it before. "I like nice men." She stated.

Akuto gave a small grin. "I'm nice."

Kiri started to say, "No you're not you're—"

But she was cut off, when he suddenly pressed his lips against hers.

Her whole body stiffened, and she couldn't think anymore, her brain had shut off. Even though the kiss had surprised her, what surprised her even more was when she relaxed in his arms, closed her eyes, and kissed him back.

"Kiri, are you all right?" A voice that seemed so far away asked.

Kiri suddenly sprang away from Akuto, realizing what she had just done. _No…no no no no no no! What just happened? _She was blushing heavily, and Akuto just stared at her, also surprised by her actions. For once, he didn't have a comment or a smirk to say on the matter. Her hand went to her mouth and her eyes were as wide as plates as she stared at him, still surprised by the kiss.

"Kiri?" the voice asked again. It was Kuro, Kiri turned, lowering her fingers from her lips, as she saw Kuro move a rock away from the barricade. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" she said, as her brother removed enough stones for her to emerge from the alcove. "Where's the—"

"It's okay. It's dead." Kuro said. "We can go home now!" he looked extremely happy at this prospect.

Kiri's eyes glanced over towards Akuto, who had an almost stoic look on his face. "Yes…home…"

She placed a hand over her still pounding heart. _Why? Why did I…? I mean…no…I don't…I don't…I can't…_

_I can't think of him in that way.

* * *

_

A/N: Anyone who knows me knows I loathe battle scenes…so what better way to do it that pun in some Akuto/Kiri stuff! WAHOO! I BET YOU LOT WERE HAPPY, EH?

Anyway, I know it was practically copied word for word from Empire Strikes Back, but I love that movie. When I was thinking about how to do this and I saw that scene again, I just knew I had to do it that way, and give a little tribute to ma man Han!

Also, I wouldn't say Kiri is "in love" at this point. It's obvious that she's attracted to him, no matter how much she doesn't want to be, but in love? Not yet. But, yesss, my precioussss, sssoon.


	12. Going Home

A/N: After a refreshing break after that WONDERFUL chapter, I am back! Well, I know you all LOVED the Kiri/Akuto fluff, sorry, there isn't going to be any more of that for a while. Now, I'm going to go back to the main Kuro/Suki storyline. And yes, there is still a long way to go in this story, I added a bit when fleshing out the plotline the other day. I hope that no one will be disappointed as the plot moves forward! (And gets darker…I dunno why. I LOATHE battle scenes, but somehow, I always end up writing them…)

**Chapter 12: Back Home**

"It should only take us about less than a week to get there!" Kuro said excitedly. Kiri didn't have to ask, she knew he was happy because he would get to see Suki again. She would have normally been annoyed with him and his obsession over her, but now, she didn't care. She didn't care one bit.

Because she had problems of her own at the moment.

Ever since that…_moment_…in the cave, she had avoided Akuto. He, at least, understood that she was avoiding him and did not try to engage in conversation. But she wasn't avoiding him like because of a petty argument. She was avoiding him because—

_I…I'm afraid of what I felt…_ she thought, looking at the ground as they traveled through the countryside. _I…just don't understand what I'm feeling…I mean, I'm not supposed to feel anything…and then Akuto comes along and…_

Slowly, Kiri's eyes grazed over him, his long black hair in a ponytail, to his green eyes, his form that she had dubbed "cute" not too long ago. But while she was surveying him, his eyes met hers. She quickly looked away and blushed up.

_W-what's happening to me? _She asked, looking up at the sky as if hoping it held the answer. _I don't want to feel this way about anyone…and suddenly, I find myself thinking about him…_

Kiri remembered that kiss vividly in her mind, the way the world had suddenly melted away and how everything had seemed so right, yet she knew it was so wrong.

_I'ts…it's not like I'm in love with Akuto, but…having feelings for someone—any feelings—is your undoing…it's…it's what killed Father…_

Her fingers grazed the spot where the bead necklace lay under her yukata. _Father…and Mother…_

She dropped her hand, sighing. _Besides, I know I am for no one. I possess miko powers. And they vanish once the miko is no more a virgin. Even if I did inherit them from my mother, the same rules apply to me. And besides that, I…_

Kiri closed her eyes upon reflection. _I know I am meant for no one…

* * *

_

"_What are you afraid of?" Akuto asked._

"_A-afraid?" Kiri replied, hoping that it wasn't showing in her voice._

_He was still holding on to her hand. "You're shaking."_

_She shook her head, even though she knew she was shaking. "I'm not shaking."_

_Somehow, Akuto seemed closer. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "You know what? You like me as a scoundrel, jackass, perverted bastard, and whatever else you call me. You like me because there are no scoundrels in your life."_

_Kiri shook her head again, not able to pull away from the spell of his emerald eyes. "I like nice men."_

_Akuto grinned. "I'm nice."_

Kiri's eyes popped open and a gasp escaped her as she awoke, shaking all over. As she tried to restore her breathing to its normal pace, she thought, _No…now I'm revisiting that in my dreams! _

"I don't understand you, Akuto." A voice said. Kiri instantly stiffened. Though she couldn't see the person speaking, she knew who it was. _Tsume?_ She looked around her and Kuro's camp. He was still sleeping, clutching the Tessaiga.

"What don't you understand, it's perfectly clear." Akuto replied, with a hint of strong annoyance in his voice.

Kiri recognized the sounds of a fire crackling. "_I _am going back to our den tomorrow, because Father will already be angry because we've wasted a week. He told me specifically to bring you back, and to tell you that he apologizes, but he needs you to come home, and yet you won't!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to!" He spat forcefully.

"So, you're going to follow these _hanyous _back to their village? What are you, a _dog_?" Kiri felt a rush of anger at this statement.

Akuto didn't answer her second question. "Yes, I _am _going back with them. And you can't say anything about it."

His sister sighed. "I know I can't, but I know Father can. What will he say when he finds out his son is following the children of the Hanyou…?"

There was a sound like a fist angrily colliding with a log. "You know what, I don't care. Father can't tell me what to do. He only cares about me finding a mate and proving him with a precious heir to his tribe."

"And I suppose this will help you find a mate and get that 'precious heir'?"

Kiri and Akuto drew a sharp breath at the same time.

Tsume continued. "Don't think I haven't noticed Akuto, the way you look at that hanyou girl. And the way you keep advancing on her when you think I'm not looking. I smelt you on her the other day, what were you planning, to mate with her right then and there?"

Akuto gave a warning growl. "Tsume, _shut up._"

But she didn't. "You're pathetic, Akuto, if you've sunk to wooing hanyou wenches to spite Father. I won't make you come with me, or tell him, but," she added in a warning, "I won't forgive you when you've come crying to me because you've made a mistake." And then there were sounds of her departing.

Kiri had thought the fight was over, but then she heard the sound of wood splintering, just like she did when she was mad. "Damn her…" Akuto muttered. "She doesn't understand…this is real…"

Kiri hand flew to her mouth to keep her gasp from being heard. _Akuto…he's really…he really does…_

She hugged her knees to her chest, eyeing the waning moon, trying to keep her heart from bursting, yet it wasn't excited like it was before. It was more of a sick jolt, a realization that she didn't want to notice. _Akuto…he…he loves me…but…_

She rested her forhead on her knees. _I don't want him to be…

* * *

_

They were traveling again after Tsume went back to her den. Kuro and Kiri were curious, (Well, Kiri pretended to be) about her disappearance, but Akuto told them that she was missing her mate.

When Kuro questioned him about why he was staying, he replied, "I'm not going back to face my Father, and I have no where else to go."

Kiri didn't feel to enlighten either of them that she knew the real reason he was staying. In fact, she kept wishing that she didn't know.

They were getting close to the village now, close enough that Kuro and Kiri could smell some far away scents that they recognized from childhood, and when their father used to take them hunting as children.

As they were getting closer, Kuro got even more excited. "Why is he so happy?" Akuto asked, talking to Kiri directly for the first time in days.

_Calm down, _she told herself. _This is casual…only to tell him what's going on…_ "It's because, he's sort of promised to a girl that lives in our village." She told him. "Apparently, he can't wait to see her."

"That's obvious." Akuto rolled his eyes. "Is she pretty?"

"Well…I guess so…in the way of humans…" Kiri said, wondering why a simple question gave her such a bad feeling.

Akuto looked back at Kuro, who was now ahead of them since he was practically running. "I can understand him then. We're all ever so hopeless when thinking of the girls we love."

Kiri's heart skipped a beat. "Y-yeah…" she looked down, and remembered the conversation she had heard the night before. _Akuto loves me…

* * *

_

When they got close to the village, Kuro was about ready to bolt into it. But he couldn't just run in, it was nighttime. "And, Uncle Miroku would probably do something horrible to your anatomy for visiting Suki at this time of night." Kiri said.

"If you would just let me go _in _to the village." He pouted; he couldn't really move anywhere at all since his sister had quite a firm grip on his haori.

"Don't." she said. "Kuro…I have a bad feeling about this. A _really _bad feeling. I'm telling you, don't make our presence known. Don't just go walking in there, stay in the forests until you see someone we know and signal them over. We need to find out what happened first before we go in."

Kuro rolled his eyes. "Look, Kiri, I know you have those miko powers and stuff, but I'm telling you, there is _nothing _to worry about—"

He suddenly found himself with a very pointy talon of hers less than an inch from his face. "Oh yeah? Remember that time when you were fourteen and I told you I had a seriously bad feeling, and you didn't believe me, what happened then, huh?"

Kuro glared at her, but he was in no mood to argue. For one thing, she had a good point. For another, he didn't fancy arguing with her when her extremely sharp nail was in close proximity with his face. "All right, all right." He grumbled.

"Come back soon." Kiri said, pulling her hand back. Kuro noticed by her tone of voice, she didn't say it for the benefit of him, but it seemed like she was more worried about herself. Then he realized that Akuto would also be staying behind. Kiri seemed…nervous about staying with him, and by her look, she was almost pleading Kuro to take her with him.

But he turned around and headed for the village, thinking, _It would be better if I only go…because, if Suki shows up…_well, he didn't want to waste any time with her. _But, _he wondered, _why would Kiri be afraid to be alone with him? It's not as if she can't protect herself…_Then he realized, _But…its been weird lately. They haven't fought in…days…Is something going on between those too?_

He considered it for a moment, and then threw the idea away. _No, Kiri wouldn't open up to a man like that, I'm positive. I know for a fact that she wouldn't even think of liking any man._

Kuro had certainly inherited one trait from his father.

The extremely daft hanyou reached the end of the trees and stared out at the village, and sniffed the air. He was happy that the scent of the sickness was gone. He picked up various scents of villagers, but he was slightly surprised that he seemed to pick up Suki's scent more than usual. _She seems to be walking outside more lately…_

He had barely spent five minutes scanning the village, when he saw a silhouette of a woman against the moon. He leaned forward, to identify who it was, when they spotted him. They gasped, and dropped the flowers she had been holding in her hand.

"K-Kuro…"

He knew who it was. "Suki…"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, blah blah reunion. Big Whoop. Anyway, I have got quite a chapter up there, considering the number of scenes. Also, the next couple of chappies focus on Kuro/Suki, with hints of Akuto/Kiri. That won't be picked up majorly until later. Sayonara until next time! 


	13. Reunion

A/N: Yeah…yeah…this chapter is gonna be…sad…Even though I know some of you want to rip out my spine for this, I will promise you one thing that will happen that will make it all better. Please read bottom author's note for information.

Again, I repeat, I am really, REALLY sorry for this, but I didn't have a choice. I won't ask you to forgive me, but I hope you will continue to read, because it WILL have a happy ending. Thank you.

**Chapter 13: Reunion**

"K-Kuro…" Suki repeated, looking at him in disbelief. "You-re back…"

Kuro stepped out from beneath the trees, walking towards her. "Yes, Suki, I'm back."

She took a sharp intake of breath before running into his arms. "Oh, Kuro!" she breathed, clinging to him and taking in the comfort that he gave. "I was so worried…I was worried that you might not come back…"

He ran his fingers through her hair, holding her tight. "But I'm back now, and I promise, I'll never leave you again."

"Uh-huh…" she nodded, looking up at him. With his right hand, Kuro stroked her cheek, brining her purple eyes to look at him. Slowly, their lips were captured in an embrace of happiness that they were together again.

"I don't know why I'm even doing this," Kiri muttered, a few yards away, hidden by the brush. When she found out that she was going to be alone with Akuto, she decided to spy on Kuro, making sure to stay downwind of him. But so far, nothing of particular interest—besides her brother's overuse of his tongue—seemed to be happening. "Maybe I should just leave…" When something interesting happened.

Kuro and Suki broke away, when Kuro looked at the love of his life puzzled. "Are you all right? You're trembling."

She shook her head. "No, its nothing…I'm fine."

He didn't seem to believe it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm just…I'm just so happy you're back!" Suki replied, burying herself in his haori.

Even if Kuro believed it, Kiri didn't buy it. _How dense is he, anyway? _She thought. _It's obvious something's up…_

He smiled, hugging her. "I wont leave you again." He repeated. "I'll go see Uncle Miroku-sama in the morning. Then, Suki…we'll be together forever, just like I said."

Suddenly she pulled away, looking down. "K-Kuro…about that…"

"What?" he asked. "What is it?"

Suki's eyes started filling up with tears. "It's just…" She covered her eyes.

Kuro came and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Suki, please, tell me what's wrong."

A sob escaped her as she looked into his chocolate eyes. "M-my father…he…he's…" she was unable to continue.

But Kuro understood. The thought hit him like a blow to the chest. _U-uncle Miroku-sama…he's…_ Even though his adoptive uncle never liked the idea of him and Suki being together, Kuro had looked up to him nonetheless. After his father died, he thought he could always look up to his uncle for support, and now he was gone.

"Oh, Suki…" he said, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"H-he was getting s-so much better too!" she sobbed. "W-we were sure he would live…and then..."

Kuro didn't know what to say. He didn't know anything he could say that would comfort her. He just held her, letting her know he cared.

"B-before the end…Father want-ed to tell you th-that he...he said that…he wanted you to know that he would r-rather have you than anyone else t-take care of me."

Kuro gave a small half smile to himself. It made him happy to know that in the end, his uncle did approve of his courtship of Suki after all.

Suki continued. "Right before he…F-father touched Mother…" she gave a sobby giggle, and then stopped, remembering her sadness. "A-and told her he was glad that she bore his children…and then…M-mother cried and cried…but later…she…"

Kuro gasped, looking down into Suki's eyes. "No…not…Aunt Sango-san too?"

This seemed to erupt new tears in her eyes. "Right about the time F-father turned worse M-mother started getting sick…I d-don't understand…she was s-so healthy…the last thing she s-said was that she regretted she wouldn't l-live to see our wedding."

Kuro closed his eyes, while holding her trembling form. Now he understood. They were both all alone in the world, with no one to help them. _It shouldn't have been this way…_he thought. _They shouldn't have died…They didn't understand that we still need them…_

Kiri, still hiding in the bushes, looked at both of them with eyes full of empathy. _Now everyone's gone…_she thought, holding all her tears in. _Who are we supposed to look up to now?_

Her fingers touched the bead necklace. _Who's supposed to support us now?_

Kuro kissed Suki's forehead. "Suki…I'm sorry. You're parents; they shouldn't have died and left you alone. But…I'm back now. We can get married, like we planned, and then you won't be alone anymore. I promised I'd never leave you alone again."

Her indigo eyes looked downward. She backed out of his embrace. "Kuro…I want to say yes…I really do…but…"

"I understand if it's too early." He said at once. "I know Uncle Miroku-sama and Aunt Sango-san just—"

Suki shook her head. "No…it's not that…its…" Her hands closed into fists and she closed her eyes sharply and looked down.

Kiri perked up. _I knew there was something else…_

"Kuro…" Suki said. "Please, forgive me…I never wanted this…It wasn't supposed to happen this way…"

"Suki," he demanded, in a harsher tone. "What is going on?"

She didn't want to look him in the eyes. But her eyes were fearful. "Kuro…I'm engaged."

He stared, not wanting to believe it. _No…it can't be true…_But he eyes didn't betray her. Maybe it was true. It was even worse than hearing about her parents, knowing that this had occurred while they were apart. _It's because you were gone so long…she wanted someone else…someone human…_

Kuro turned around sharply. "I understand."

"No!" Suki walked closer towards him. "No, not like that…I don't want this at all! If only it was you—"

He still didn't look back at her. "Then why did you?" he wanted to know.

She whispered, "I was forced."

It was then that Kuro turned around. "You were _what?_"

Suki looked up at him, pleading him to understand. "I was forced into it, Kuro. The day after Mother…a man from the village called…Henka, I think…came to me and told me I needed someone to take care of me."

The raven haired hanyou blinked. "And you—"

"I refused!" she stated. "But…he kept coming, making his argument stronger…then he—"

"He what?" Kuro asked. Suki didn't reply. "What did he do Suki?" he asked again.

Her eyes remained focused on the ground. "He threatened me, Kuro. He…told me…that if I didn't marry him…he'd hurt my sisters…and you."

Kuro started growling. "I'll kill him."

"No!" Suki ran up to him. "Please, don't!"

"Why not?" he demanded. "I have every right to! That bastard, thinking he can do that to you—"

"Kuro, he said that if I told you and you tried to kill him…he had many friends in the village that would hurt Yume and Hana while you tried to kill him."

"Doesn't matter." He said. "We'll keep them safe while we—"

"You can't kill him, he's…" she paused. "He's strong."

His eyes widened. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, but…he was able to block a blow I aimed at him after he told me this…Kuro, he may be human, but, I know he's dangerous to cross."

Kuro sighed. Though his blood was boiling to kill this 'Henka', he knew they were trapped. If he had as many allies at she said, there was no way to protect everyone while trying to kill him. He knew she had no choice but to agree to his demands. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Kuro, please, understand, I don't want this. My heart is only yours." She assured him. "But…I can tell Henka that I'm still too upset over mother and father, that can buy us some time."

"All right." He agreed. "That should give us time to figure out how to get you and your sisters out of this place. But Suki, if he hurts you, or your sisters in any way, I will kill him."

She nodded her head. "I understand. And I agree. Kuro, please, don't worry about this now, let's just be together, like we should be."

Kuro held her. Even though he knew they were headed for troubled times, he was content at that moment to know that she loved only him. "Suki," he whispered, "I love you."

She leaned her head over his chest, letting the beating of his heart fill her ears, while her own heart beat to the same rhythm. "I know." She said.

* * *

Kiri, who had watched the whole thing, turned around and slipped back into the woods. _So…there's someone else after Suki…I don't have to worry, Kuro will take care of it but…_ she remembered what she had heard earlier. _Uncle Miroku-sama…and Aunt Sango-san…_

"Kiri?" Akuto asked, standing up. She had wandered back to their camp. He noticed her expression. "What's wrong?"

She was absent-mindedly holding her necklace. "The world's turning upside down…" she said. "What are we supposed to hold on to now, that everything's being taken away?"

Akuto walked towards her. "I'll hold you."

She needed some comfort. Seeing Kuro and Suki made her realize how lonely she was. "Please…just this once…"

As Akuto held her, she thought. _Maybe…Akuto was right…with everything crazy going on in this world…maybe I need someone to hold me…

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, not as sad as last time, considering that I had to say many things in this chapter, but still…yeah…I hated doing that again.

Anyway, to make up for it, Inu, Kags, Miroku, and Sango WILL appear later as ghosties. HAPPY ghosties. As in, they're happy in the afterlife, okay? So, you WILL see them again. I hope that makes you guys feel better.  
If it doesn't…well…I hope you continue reading…


	14. Dark Realizations

A/N: Well, I thought I'd introduce you to the evil dude of this fic early. I mean, dramatic irony is fun, no? Also, I'm pretty sure, most of you figured it out already, so I'm not going to go around and deny it. And you guys hate it when I keep things from you anyway...

**Chapter 14: Dark Realizations**

Suki closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. _Please, give me strength to do this..._ She opened her eyes, and gave Kirara, who was sitting on her shoulder, a pet for good luck.

_Please let him believe me... _she thought, walking to Henka's hut. She had to put her plan into immediate effect if it was going to work, he had to believe that she was still troubled by her parent's death.

In truth, she was a little troubled, but not as much as the thought of being married to him rather than Kuro. _I couldn't give myself up to anyone but him..._

She stopped in front of his house. Suki turned to her pet. Ever since her former mistress's death, she had mostly stuck to Suki like glue. "Kirara," she ordered, "Go home with Shippou and the girls." Ever since Kuro and Kiri had left, the kitsune had been staying at their house.

The neko youkai tilted her head, puzzled by Suki's question. "Please do it, Kirara," she begged.

The cat purred, and then jumped off her, with one last look at Suki, she took off towards their hut.

Suki sighed, she was sad at the loss of company, but she had to do this alone. She pulled back the bamboo curtian of the hut. "Henka-san?" she asked, looking at a short black haired, strangely blue eyed, man, sitting in front of a firepit with a strange-smelling pot of water upon it. Next to him was a woman about the same age, whom also shared the same blue eyes. There was something strange about these two, since they wore the clothes of humble villagers, yet they spoke as if royalty.

Henka smiled at her entrance. He stood up took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Suki, I'm glad you dropped by today."

His sister said nothing. From what Suki could see, it seemed that she was glaring at her. Suki loathed Henka, but she also didn't like is sister, Tai. She was of the snobby type, and made it out that she thought she was better than her.The only thing that could really be counted as "greater" was the fact that she had about three times the size of any normal woman's breasts.

Suki decided it was time to put on the act. "Y-yes, Henka-san...its...well..."

"You came to inquire about our wedding, I suppose?"

"Yes." she said. "It's just...that I really think that...well..." she decided it was time to add some fake tears. "My parents just unfortunately died...and I really think..."

He gave her a look of sympathy. "It's all right, I know. I understand if you want a little more time."

"T-thank you." she said, pretending to wipe a tear.

He gave a laugh, but it had a strong harshness to it. "I am not totally unreasonable."

Suki serously doubted that. "Well...thank you. Thank you for understanding." She walked out of his hut.

Henka turned back to Tai. "Well," she said, speaking for the first time. "That was quite an act."

He sat down by the pot. "Yes...it would seem that that annoying hanyou is back again."

"I noticed it too." Tai said.

He sighed. "The easiest way to get him out of the way would be to simply do away with him." he stirred the contents of the cooking pot dangerously.

"Don't you dare!" Tai ordered. "I'm getting something out of this by helping you! I want him! If you kill him, then I'll make sure your precious Suki learns something she ought not to know--"

He smacked her in the face hard with her threat. "Don't speak to me that way." he warned. "And you'll get your fee, but I don't understand why you would want a mutt of a hanyou like that..."

"Well," Tai said, rubbing her face where he smacked her. "I don't understand why _you _want a low life _human_." When she took her hand away, her cheek had a large dent in it, as if the skin had been pulled away like clay. "Now look what you did..." she growled, closing her eyes while her skin morphed to cover up the hole.

"You deserved it." he muttered. "Anyway, I'm sure this act put on by her is all set up by that hanyou, his scent was all over her..."

"What are you planning to do then?" Tai asked, glaring at him while he smiled evilly, looking at the brew.

"Let that dog learn his place."

* * *

After that errand, Suki ran off into the forest, looking around in all directions, she constantly looked behind her, hoping no one was following.

Suddenly, she was pulled off her feet as something red flashed before her eyes and picked her up into one of the trees. She had no time to say anything, but she jumped with fear until she realized who it was.

"Kuro!" she yelled, as he smiled. "Don't do that!"

"Nice to see you too." he grinned, but then it faded. "How was it?"

Suki sighed her indago eyes lowering. "He seemed to buy it at least, giving us a little more time."

"Good," Kuro said in relief. "I'm glad that bastard knows he can't get anywhere by being cruel to you."

"Kuro..." she breathed, looking fearful. "What if...what if Henka finds out? About us, I mean. About how you're back?"

"Let's not think about that now." he said sharply. "Lets just think about what we're going to do once we're out of here."

Suki leaned back against him, her head leaning on his shoulder. "Our life is all about hiding. First we were hiding from our parents, now we're hiding from Henka. Are we ever going to stop hiding?"

"Yes." he said, without a second thought, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Someday, we won't have to worry about hiding."

_Kuro...if only...if only we could..._ she thought. "Kuro..." she started to say, and then stopped.

"What?" he asked.

She paused. "No, nevermind. It's...nothing." Even though she knew it was a lie. _I'll tell you later._

"Kuro...just...hold me like this." she said, releaxing in his arms. He leaned his head along with hers, and they both looked out on the village.

* * *

Kiri turned away from the sight, where she had been spying on them again. She didn't know why she felt the need to pry into Kuro's private affairs, but something about her own sparked a curiosity within her about this sort of thing.

_I don't understand it...Akuto kisses me, and suddenly, I'm curious about this sort of thing?_

She closed her eyes as she walked back towards the camp. _I know what Akuto feels for me, but...I just know there is no way I can feel that way about him. I don't care what I may feel at a particular moment, its just..._

_I've been lonely for too long. _she admitted.

_And that's the only reason I seek his companionship. It's not because I return his feelings or anything. He may be nice to me, but...I can't feel that way about anyone._

_You're afraid. _Kiri's thoughts accused.

_So what? Maybe I am, but...I'm not afraid of him, I can take him anytime, I'm afraid of what I might be feeling...I have to stop it before its too late...before things get out of control..._

She remembered when he held her when she was scared. Kiri remembered the comfort his arms offerered. How she felt safe...until she smelled Kuro coming back and she had to praciically dive to break free. She didn't want her brother realizing what was going on.

_Actually, he must be more dense than I thought, since he hasn't noticed what's been going on between Akuto and I..._

And she went back to her thoughts of the night before. _That time...I felt safe, but...I don't want to feel safe. I don't want to feel anything in his arms...I just want..._

_I...just want..._

But, for the first time, she couldn't answer. She couldn't think of what she wanted. It was so unatural for her to be so lost, but many unatural things had happened since she met Akuto...

_I...I don't know what I want anymore..._

"Hey, sweetheart, what're you thinking about?"

_No...its him..._ she paniced as Akuto walked towards her as she ended up at the camp. "N-nothing...I'm thinking about nothing!"

Akuto lifted one eyebrow over his green eyes. "You know, you've been saying that a lot."

"I don't like to think..." she said, trying to walk away, of course, he followed.

He stated, "Ever since last night, you've been avoiding me."

"Is _that _so unusual?" Kiri asked, still trying to lose him.

"Kiri," Akuto said, grabbing her shoulder, causing her to stiffen as he turned her around. "What is the matter with you, I've never seen you like this."

Not meaning to, her golden eyes met with his green ones. All of a sudden, an unknown excitement flowed through her, just like what had happened at the cave. _No...this can't be happening...I can't be..._

"Does it matter?" she retorted. "Maybe I'm just tired of being followed around by you, okay? Maybe I just want some time alone!"

He was tempted to make a smart remark on that, but he looked in her amber eyes; she turned sharply away. "Fine." he said, storming off.

Kiri was shocked. Akuto had never done that; just given up at the perfect oppurtunity to annoy her. She sighed. _It's just as I thought...what I'm feeling isn't real...its just my imagination...I'm getting worked up over nothing...I don't feel for him in that way..._

But somehow, this knowledge made her feel a twinge of sadness rather than happy.

* * *

A/N: (Does anyone know why in this story its always brothers and sisters? Cuz, I sure don't!)

Anyway, yeah, I was less than sneaky on that one, but dramatic irony rules! And, for the Kiri/Akuto lovers (which I am fairly comfident is a vast majority of you) there is a HUGE Kiri/Akuto moment next chapter, so be sure to read!


	15. I'm Not Ready to Say Goodbye

A/N: Well, just thought I'd let you guys know that as of yesterday, I am now 16! confetti throw Wahoo! Now I can drive! (Okay...nine months...but still...) I might also get a job, so I might not update as often. But as of now, I am unemployed, so you don't have to worry about that...But YAY! Happy B-day to me!

**Chapter 15: I'm Not Ready to Say Goodbye**

Suki, Shippou, Kirara, Hana, and Yume sat in front of their parents graves, with sullen faces. It was dark, and the moon reflected off their faces. The twins put their bundles of flowers on each of the graves. No one said a word.

Though, Suki thought some unspoken things to her parents. _Mother, Father, I'm taking care of the girls, just like you said. I'm trying to keep things the way you wanted..._

She added, _And father, I hope you're not upset about me and Kuro. I make sure that your wish is fulfilled someday._

"Onee-san," Hana asked, her brown eyes full of wonder. "What are you thinking about?"

"Um, nothing. Just...thinking..." she replied.

"I wish Kuro-kun would come back." Yume sighed. "I miss him. His ears were cute!"

Suki hadn't exactly told anyone that Kuro was back. She didn't want to endanger them any more. Her sisters knew nothing of what had been going on--all the events with Henka had occured when they weren't home, which Suki was glad for.

"Yes," she said, giving a half smile. "His ears are cute!"

"I wonder how their mission is going." Shippou said. "Kuro said it might take a while."

Suki spotted a flash of black and red in the treeline. "Well, that's probably what's taking him so long. Go on home now, I have to go now."

"Are you coming back soon?" They asked.

"Uh-huh."she nodded. "Go home, its getting late. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, Onee-san!" they said, trotting back to their house, with Shippou in tow. Suki watched them go, smiling. Once they were out of sight, she ran straight for the woods.

"I know you're there!" Suki yelled into the forest. In an instant, Kuro was by her side.

"You're too perceptive, for a human, that is." Kuro teased, smiling back at her.

"Oh yeah?" Suki asked. "Well, sometimes I think you may be a bit dense, even by human standards."

"You're so mean." he said, taking her in his arms. "How was your day?" he asked.

"It's getting better." she said, closing her eyes and leaning against him. "A _lot _better."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad." Every time he was with her, he fully appricatied her being in his arms, back where she belonged. But he couldn't help but feel a little upset, because he knew if his aunt and uncle were still alive, they wouldn't have to sneak away after dark to be together. They would probably be living the life they dreamed of now, if everything had turned out all right.

It was hard for Kuro, sometimes having to control himself when they were alone. He knew, by youkai standards, that at this age, he should have already been mated. His instincts were becoming strong, especially when he was around her. More than anything, he wanted to fully prove his love to her by touch rather than by telling her.

He had to keep those thoughts silent whenever she was around. He didn't want to let on how much he wanted her. Kuro knew it would only frighten her. And then, his deepest fear might happen, she might leave him for another. After all, he supposed human insticts weren't as commanding as his.

_I have to content myself with what I have._ He thought, looking down at her.

"Kuro," Suki said, still leaning against him. "I'm cold."

"Oh," He took off his haori and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Is that better?"

She smiled. "Much better." She paused, her smile fading. "Kuro...do you think if...if Mother and Father hadn't...then we might be..."

"What?" he asked, even though he was certain he knew the answer.

Suki continued. "Do you think we might have been married by now?"

He knew the answer, but didn't want to say it. "Don't worry about it."

She lifted her head and looked up at him. "But, Kuro, if Mother and Father had lived, we could have been living together by now. Doesn't that bother you?"

_She must know something..._ "It doesn't matter." he said halfheartedly. "I'm happy, just being here with you."

Her eyes glanced downward. "It bothers me...because, we wouldn't have to hide like this...we could be together, and no one could say anything about it..."

"Suki," Kuro said. "All I care about is that we spend time like this...as long as you're happy, I'm happy." he lied.

"That's the problem, Kuro." she whispered. "I'm not..."

Kuro's black ears on top of his black hair drooped slightly. She was as unhappy with the situation as he was, but they both knew there was nothing they could do about it.

He leaned closer to her, earning a suprised gasp from her. "Suki," he began, "I love you. And, I won't ever stop...I know we can't stop this now, but soon, we'll be together forever. I promise you."

"Ku--" She was cut off as he pulled her closer into a kiss. She kissed him back, with all the love she had. Drowing in passion, Suki found herself leaning against a tree for support, as Kuro bent down and kissed her neck. A new sensation fillled her, one full of excitement, and mystery.

Suki felt a melting sensation in her body as Kuro continued kissing her, each kiss more lustful and passionate, making her sigh with content when he broke the kiss to breathe.

"Kuro," she whispered. "I..."

"What?" he asked, his chocolate eyes sparlking.

_Not even now..._ She met his lips once more. "I have to go soon."

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" he asked, letting out a small whine like a dog.

She grinned. "A bit longer."

As they both met again for another outburst of passion, a lizard on a rock watched them with intrest. It scuttled away in disgust, heading back towards the village.

_Soon...that hanyou will pay. _Henka thought.

* * *

Kiri sighed. She was sitting up in a tree, having gained the habit from her brother, contemplating her relationship with Akuto. He had acted strange the other night; he hadn't fought like he ususally did. he just left it alone. It all seemed to weird.

_Why was he like that? _she thought. _He would usually start yelling at me but...not now..._

Her eyes glanced the rising sliver of a cresent moon. _Everything's so strange...Before Mother and Father..._she fingered her necklace. _Before all of this happened...I was so sure of everything. I knew that I had to be as strong as the men, I had to take care not to show any emotion..._

Kiri closed her amber eyes. _I knew I couldn't even think of...the 'L word'. But now, it seems that I'm thinking about that sort of thing alot, even though I'm not supposed to..._

_It's because of Akuto. _she told herself.

_I know it is; these things started happening after I met him. _She leaned against the tree trunk and looked up at the thick green branches. _After we met...I was never the same as I used to be..._

_I suppose that's because he's the only other man I've known besides Kuro, and he doesn't exactly count..._ She told herself. _I guess its because of this that I feel so weird around him, but is there something else?_

Kiri remembered how it was when he kissed her. How she couldn't move because she was trapped in the spell of his eyes, how she had forgotten everything, even how to breathe, how she had suddenly felt excited for no reason. How before then, it seemed as though they were determined to fight with one another, but after...it was all changed...

_I know how he feels for me, and I also know that...there is no way I can return it...My heart wasn't made to feel that way...and if I were to give in, like Kuro did, it would create more problems...And, it would never work out, Akuto and I...we're both to feisty...yes, I couldn't..._

_Not, that I want to, or anything...It's just that..._

Her eyes glanced back to the village.

_I'm not made for anyone's love..._

She heard the sound of someone running through the forest. Kiri sniffed, and on recognition, it sent a chill down her spine. _Akuto!_

She jumped down from the tree just as he ran right past. He had seen her, because he stopped running and turned around.

They stared at one another for a moment. Kiri decided it was time to talk. "Akuto..." she asked, "Where are you going?"

He paused, as if contemplating something. "Home."

This took her by suprise. "W-what?" she asked. "Y-you're going--"

"Home." he repeated, cutting her off. "Back to my father's den."

_Why do I suddenly feel really sad? _she asked herself. "But...why?"

The wolf youkai had a permanent scowl etched on his face. "Because I've had enough of it here. I'm tired of wating around for something that's not going to happen."

"Do you mean helping Kuro out with Suki?" Kiri asked. "B-beacuase, its going to take a while, and planning, but we'll help her get out of here--"

"That's not--" He said, comig closer, making her shiver. "What I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" she asked, looking at those green eyes that did not look back at her.

Akuto paused again, as if trying to find the perfect word. "I'm just tired of trying to kid myself into thinking--" He quickly silenced himself, glancing at her nervously.

"What?" Kiri asked. "What do you mean."

He turned around sharply. "Forget it."

"No," she told him, comig up to him and grabbing him by his shoulder, making him look back, ignoring the feeling that went through her when she touched him. "What do you mean?"

The silver haired hanyou had never seen his eyes so pained. "Kiri...is there something you have to tell me?"

That statement shot through her like an arrow. "S-something to tell you?" _Tell him what? About how...how I know? Or how...how I'm starting to think I don't want him to leave?_

He took her silence for an answer, and shook her off. "That's what I thought--"

As Akuto started off again, Kiri begged, "Wait, Akuto!"

"What?" he demanded, gaining some of his dignity back. "Listen, sweetheart, I don't have any buisness back here, it's time for me to go and face my father."

"Akuto, we need you!" she yelled, before realizing what she said.

"'We need'? What about you, sweetheart?"

Her eyes got wider. "W-what do you mean?"

Akuto came just across from her, and Kiri couldn't help but notice that they were close enough to kiss... "Well, you could admit it and say you need me."

"_I _need you?" She started getting angry. "That's ridiculous."

"Then why are you getting all sad that I'm leaving?" He demanded.

Kiri didn't want to answer that question, much less in her own mind. "You're just imagining things, you jackass!"

"Oh yeah? Then explain why you're getting into such a fit about it. Afraid I'd leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?"

Her heart stopped at that statement. "I...I...I'd rather kiss a shape-shifting youkai than you!"

"Too bad I won't be there to see it, _SWEETHEART_, but I guess there's no point in staying when you've chosen a piece of scum over me, huh?" And then he took off into a whirlwind.

Kiri was silent for a moment, and then yelled, "FINE, GO ON AND LEAVE YOU JACKASS, SEE IF I CARE!" even though she knew he was too far away for her to hear.

Once it sunk in that he was gone and wasn't coming back; when she had waited long enough and was sure that he wasn't going to turn back because it was a joke, her heart plummeted into her stomach. _He's...he's really not coming back..._

Kiri looked at the darkness around her. _But...I don't want him to leave..._

_Never again..._

She had a hard time stemming the tears. Throughout her whole life, she never cried, but now, more than ever, she felt like giving in, and letting tears of sadness flow.

_I'm never going to see Akuto again...

* * *

_

A/N: Ah yes, sad. But don't worry! You think I'd give up a character that cool THAT easily?


	16. On the Night of the New Moon

A/N: This was probably my most thought out chapter of them all. I was thinking of this one WAY before the story got started. I hope all my planning worked! (Sorry about this, it's an argument between me and my friends…) GO RED WINGS! (Okay, done now.)

Warning: MAJOR FLUFFINESS!

**Chapter 16: On the Night of the New Moon**

Akuto spotted his den from the cliff. He made a fist. _I don't want to go back there, but it's not like I have any choice…_ He remembered Kiri's face right before he left. _It's not like I could ever get _her _to realize what she needs…_

Looking back at his home, he frowned. He knew it wouldn't be the best thing if he came home now, after his father getting upset, but he had no where else to go. And he certainly was not going to beg Kiri to take him back after she had rejected him for the sake of her dignity.

_And that's the worst kind of rejection, _he thought, as he walked towards the den. _Being rejected because she doesn't want to let her pride back down._

When he got close, one of the guards spotted him and called out, "Akuto! Where have you been?"

He growled, "None of your business."

"You're father's going to be angry." The other one said, surveying him with stern eyes.

Akuto's green eyes glared at him. "Oh yeah? Well, the old man's gotta learn to be disappointed sometime!" He walked into the cave. A mistake.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, RUNT!" His furious father asked, jumping down from a ledge above. Despite Akuto's "nickname" for him, Kouga hadn't appeared to have aged at all in the past years. He was a lot wearier however, but that might have had something to do with raising Akuto. With his angry entrance, all of the other wolf youkai preceded to leave for elsewhere, in order to not get in the middle of their fight.

His son folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to repeat it?"

Kouga growled. "Just cross me one more time, pup! Then you'll see; I'll toss you out of the tribe!"

"I thought you already did." Akuto said, turning around.

The wolf youkai prince scowled. "Not yet, but try my patience and just watch me! Now, since you've come back, you need to find a mate—"

Akuto rolled his eyes. "Not again!"

Kouga got angry. "Listen, Akuto. You're eighteen, you need to find a mate. It is the way of things."

His son glared. "Maybe I don't fancy finding a mate from any of the females around here. You said yourself you can't just pick anyone!"

"Fine then! Choose a mate from the mountain wolf tribe!"

Akuto growled at him. "It's not that easy! There's no one here that interests me here, Father."

"Well, who then?" Kouga demanded.

Akuto didn't answer. He stormed off out of the den, to somewhere in the surrounding wilderness. He thought, defiantly, _The only one I could have ever thought to have taken as my mate…_He pictured Kiri in his mind. _Was her…

* * *

_

"Kuro?"

"Hmm?"

She looked up at the stars. "Do you think that…Mother and Father are really up there, watching us?"

He also looked at the stars. It was dark out, even darker than usual since it was the night of the new moon. Kuro had turned human, his black dog ears replaced with human ones, his fangs and claws shrunk. They were both sitting against Goshinboku, Suki in Kuro's arms.

Kuro smiled. "I suppose so. I don't think they'd give up watching us easily."

Suki leaned back against him. "Yes, I suppose Mother and Father wouldn't want to leave us alone without checking up."

"Especially Uncle Miroku." Kuro chuckled. "I suppose he wouldn't leave us to our own devices for a second."

Suki lifted her head, her indigo eyes looking into his chocolate ones. "Kuro…I need to…"

"What?" he asked.

Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Kuro…I've needed to say this for a long time…"

All of a sudden, there was a ripping sound. Kuro and Suki both jumped up at the same time as a tiger youkai pounced down. It snarled, revealing sharp teeth, looking right at Kuro.

"Suki, get back." He said, pushing her behind him.

"Wait!" she screamed. "You're human tonight!"

As she screamed, the youkai pounced. Kuro just barely jumped out of the way as it made a long scratch down his left side side. "Kuro!" Suki cried.

"I-I'm fine!" he said, putting his right hand on the wound, feeling blood seep through his haori. He looked at his hand, and closed it into a fist. He unsheathed the Tessaiga, which remained in its unchanged form.

The tiger pounced again, and Kuro struck at it with his Tessaiga, hearing a clang as claws met blade. He tried to hold on, but the power of the youkai was too strong, it pushed him back, making the blade fly out of his hands. "Damnit!" Kuro yelled, looking at his fallen weapon.

Without him seeing, the tiger's paw struck him across the chest, sending him flying as Suki screamed. She didn't head his advice, running towards him, grabbing the Tessaiga along the way, for protection.

"Kuro! Please, be okay!" She cried, looking at the blood stains all over his haori. But she knew, his human wounds would be too much if he continued fighting.

"Suki…get out of here…" He mumbled, trying to sit up.

"No! _We're _getting out of here!" She said, trying to pull him up, looking back at the tiger youkai. It stood there, letting them go as Suki half dragged Kuro deeper into the forest.

Once they were gone, the tiger youkai transformed himself back into Henka. Tai transformed from a snake on the ground. "Why did you let them go?" she demanded.

Henka smiled. "That was just a warning to the hanyou. I have yet to exact my full revenge."

* * *

Suki looked back at Kuro. She didn't know where to take him with his wounds. She wanted to find his sister Kiri to heal him, but they were lost in the forest. But then, she spotted their hope. "Kuro, look!" she said.

She pointed to a forgotten looking wooden hut, in the middle of the woods. "Good…" Kuro said, as they hobbled towards it. Once Suki pulled back the curtain, Kuro collapsed on the floor.

"Kuro!" she said. "Are you all right?"

He coughed. "Yeah…I'll be fine…once the sun comes up."

She kneeled next to him. "Let me see." She pulled off his haori and his white undershirt and gasped in horror. He had long, deep gashes in his chest, that had bleed heavily. "K…Kuro…"

"It's all right." He said, sitting up despite Suki's pleadings to make him lie down. "It doesn't hurt that much."

Suki's eyes filled with tears. She hugged him, careful to avoid his wounds. "Kuro, if you had kept fighting…and if you had died…I don't know what I would do!"

He wrapped an arm around her, wincing in pain when his wounds hurt. "Suki, I wouldn't die and leave you alone. As long as you're here, I'm here. I won't ever leave you."

She closed her eyes, a tear falling down onto his lean, muscled chest. _It's time…_ "Kuro…there's something…I've been meaning to say…"

"What?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, and whispered, "I love you."

Kuro looked shocked for a moment, but his expression softened, and he held her closer, cradling her head and running his fingers through her hair. "Suki…"

She cried on. "Kuro…why is everything trying to draw up apart? First it was Father…and then this youkai…and now Henka…and what else? Why can't we just be together?"

He didn't know how to respond. "I don't know."

She lifted her head, and looked into his eyes, feeling the love reflected between them. They rested their foreheads against one another, looking down. "Kuro, all I want is to be together with you…forever…Is there anyway we could do that…"

With her remark, Kuro made a decision. He was going to ask her something he had been planning on for a long time. "We could…" he whispered, as she looked back at him. "We could…mate."

Suki gasped softly, and pulled away. "B-but Kuro…doesn't that mean, we have to…" her eyes flickered over to the old mattress in the corner of the hut.

He realized he had made a mistake. "Never mind. I didn't mean it…Just forget it." He turned away.

Suki whispered, "Wait…Kuro…youkai mating…what does…" she gulped. "What does that mean?"

He looked back at her, and their eyes met. And he knew what she was thinking. She desired what he did. But he didn't want to…_impose…_anything on her. He took her hands, her eyes flickering from them back up to his face. "It means…" he said softly. "It means we'd be together until the end of time. That anywhere one of us goes, the other goes."

He paused. She was still listening, her eyes staring into his, with longing for him. "By youkai standards, it's the ultimate act of love. It's not something to be taken lightly."

"B-but…we'll always be together?" she asked.

He nodded. "Forever. But…I understand if you don't want…the mating ritual is…well…" he was mumbling on.

Suki wrapped his arms around him, making him stop talking. "Yes."

His breath stopped. "Y-yes?"

She nodded. "I promised you that I would marry you, Kuro. I want to…I want to be made your mate. Please."

He couldn't stop his heart from racing. She had just promised to be his mate, to always be by his side. To bear his children, when they came. But, more importantly, she had given her life and body to him, just as he would gladly give to her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Please." She repeated. "I can't take it anymore. I just want to be with you, Kuro…more than anything."

He touched her cheek, guiding her to look back at him. He kissed her sweetly, affectionately, showing his love for her. When they parted, Suki asked, "Wh-what do I have to do?"

Kuro reached for the Tessaiga. "I'm sorry, this might hurt a bit…our blood has to be bonded…" With the edge of the sword, he made a small cut on his palm, blood started dripping out of it. Suki held out her left hand, and he cut it.

They joined hands, and suddenly a passionate fire lit within each of them. They were drawn to each other, kissing without stopping, savoring the intoxication from the contact. Their hearts raced, confirming how much the loved and wanted each other.

Suki opened her eyes while Kuro kissed her neck. He lifted his head up, and she was surprised to see purple stripes on his cheek, but they faded. The youkai blood had awakened in him from the mating ritual, but had remained to heal his wounds, disappearing once he was healed.

"Suki," he murmured, pulling the one he loved closer, "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, just as lips crashed on hers in the most passionate, loving, lustful kiss ever. Her blood began to race, the flames of love consuming her. She drowned in her love, knowing only Kuro in her mind.

And there, in an abandoned hut in the middle of the forest, they gave themselves to each other, binding them for all eternity.

* * *

_Akuto lowered his voice to a whisper. "You know what? You like me because I'm a scoundrel, jackass, perverted bastard and whatever else you call me. You like me because there are no scoundrels in your life."_

_Kiri shook her head again, not able to pull away from the lure of his green eyes. Her heart raced more than she had ever felt it before. "I like nice men." _

_Akuto gave a small grin. "I'm nice."_

_Kiri started to say, "No you're not you're—"_

_But she was cut off, when he suddenly pressed his lips against hers._

_Her whole body stiffened, and she couldn't think anymore, her brain had shut off. Even though the kiss had surprised her, what surprised her even more was when she relaxed in his arms, closed her eyes, and kissed him back._

Kiri jumped out of sleep, breathing heavily. Her hair had changed black, her eyes the same hue as Kuro's, a deep chocolate brown. _Why? _She rested her head in her hands. _Why am I thinking of this now?_

She peeked her eyes out from her fingers. _No…I couldn't be…_

_No…this can't be happening…_

She looked up at the dark shadow that was the new moon. _I don't want to…I don't want to fall in…love…

* * *

_

Kuro and Suki lay in each other's arms, still breathing heavily, on top of the mattress left in the hut, covered only by his bloody haori. Kuro caressed her cheek, pausing only to kiss her once more.

"Kuro…" she panted as they parted.

"Shh…" he said, kissing her forehead, running his fingers through her sweaty hair. He pulled her against his side.

Suki buried her head into his chest, as he pulled his haori over them. She whispered, "I love you."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her "I love you too."

"And now we'll be together forever…"

And they fell asleep, with the one they loved. They fell asleep as mates, who would be together forever…

On the night of the new moon.

* * *

A/N: Wow…this took longer than I thought…I hope it wasn't too cheesy, that's my biggest fear with fluff scenes, but anyways… 

Major fluff! I hope that satisfies you for the time being. (But Suki's naughtier than we all thought, ne? )

Also, Kiri's still not in love with Akuto YET. She's starting to notice that she may have a crush on him, but noticed that she's in love? She's a bit dim on that…


	17. Visit From Beyond

A/N: Well, after the…ahem chapter, I guess this one shows up as a little bit bland. Anyway, this chapter will probably make you guys happy, or at least make you happier than you've been because of events in the past chapters.

**Chapter 17: Visit from Beyond**

_Why did this have to happen?_

Kiri still thought over the thoughts of Akuto in her head. She couldn't keep the memory of the kiss from popping up in her mind. She remembered the tenderness in his touch, the warmth of his lips. The caring that he showed to her. Even though they fought many times, looking back, she could tell Akuto cherished for from early on, but she had never really noticed how much.

The sun was starting to rise, and Kiri's hair was starting to turn back to its normal silver hue. She closed her eyes that had just turned their golden color. _Akuto…why did I let you go?_

She remembered his words. _"I'm just tired of trying to kid myself into thinking—" _

And then she realized.

Kiri gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. _Akuto…you meant me…you meant us…_

She slammed her hand on the ground in a fist. _I'm such a baka! Why did I let him go?_

_Because now…I realize…I need him…I really need him…_

Kiri covered her eyes with her hand, and cringed in pain and depression. _How long…? And when?_

_When did I start falling for him?_

_I know that I'll never see him again…that I should forget…_

_But I can't…I just can't…_

She glanced behind her at the rising sun. She remembered Akuto's loving embrace when she was pained by the death of her aunt and uncle. How she was comforted when he held her. And how many times she blushed when she was around him. That feeling she didn't understand at the time, but now knew.

_Akuto…I'd give anything…to see you again…

* * *

_

But with Kiri's pained thoughts that night, she had failed to notice that Kuro had slipped off.

Just as the sun rose, Kuro awoke to a glorious morning. He was holding the still sleeping Suki in his arms. Her head was tucked under his chin, and he could feel her warm breath on his bare chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair.

"Kuro…" she whispered, not opening her eyes.

He bent his head down, and she slightly opened her eyes. They closed just as Kuro kissed her sweetly. "Morning, love." He said, as they parted.

She buried her head in his chest, where she felt safe. It was the only place she could take comfort in, now that everything else was gone. "Soon, we're going to have to get up." She murmured.

Kuro sighed. He didn't want her to leave. He wished they could stay like this forever, all alone in the abandoned hut, away from the world. With their passionate lovemaking, it was easy to forget the world beyond them. He held her closer. "I know."

Suki looked up at him. "But…I don't want to leave here…I wish we could just stay here forever…"

He entwined hands with her, the hands that held their mate mark. Even though Kuro's wounds had healed, the line where he had cut himself remained a white scar, almost identical to the one she held on her left hand. From what he knew, that scar would remain there as long as he lived. "Don't worry." He assured her. "We are mates now; we're one. I'll always be with you, even when we're apart."

She closed her eyes, looking down. "I know, but I think Henka is suspicious…it might be a few days before we see each other again."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going anywhere." He promised her. "I'll be here, waiting for you."

Suki nodded, as Kuro kissed her passionately again, wrapping his arms around her protectively. As he started kissing her neck, venturing lower to kiss her beneath her collarbone, she had to pull away. "Kuro…I have to go. Yume and Hana might wake up soon…I don't want them to know I was gone all night."

"You're right." He said dejected. "Kiri might wake up soon as well. And I'd might as well take a dip in the river before I go back."

He got up from the bed, and started putting his hakama on, watched by Suki, still under his haori. As he handed her the yellow yukata she had been wearing, she smiled and said, "I love you."

He kissed her one last time, murmuring, "I love you too."

* * *

Suki's fears of Henka's suspicion were true. He seemed to keep a closer eye on her than usual, so she wasn't able to sneak off with Kuro often. When she did, the visits were very short. They only got to fully show their love once more, when it had seemed like an eternity since they had become mates.

Since that first night, they had been extra careful. Kuro had made sure to wash more of her scent off, so Kiri wouldn't be able to tell. He didn't want his sister knowing because he knew it would create more problems. But he didn't have to worry, she seemed a lot more distracted lately, and was often lost in thought, something very unusual for her.

He pondered this while he lay on the mattress next to his sleeping mate, underneath the blanket she had managed to bring from the village. _Kiri seems a lot different now…she's not as hot headed as she used to be…since she met Akuto…There might be something going on between them…but I can't see Kiri doing that…_

His eyes looked at the Tessaiga against the wall, next to the pile of discarded clothes. He sighed. _I have killed the shape-shifting youkai, but how come it seems like I still have more to do?_

_Well, I know about Henka, but it seems like I am forgetting something else? _Kuro gazed at the deadly weapon that was once his fathers. _Father…if you were here right now, I wouldn't have to do this all on my own…If you all hadn't died, I wouldn't have to be the one to do this…We wouldn't have to be on our own. _He glared and made a decision.

He rolled over and stroked Suki's cheek, kissing her once. "I'll be back soon." He whispered, and then got up from the mattress and put on his red hakama. Taking one last look at his beloved in slumber, he picked up the Tessaiga and walked out of the abandoned hut.

He stealthily made his way into the village, careful not to be caught. Keeping to the edge of it, he made his way to the temple, to the line of graves. There were now two more, one for his Aunt Sango, and another one for his Uncle Miroku. It seemed to him that there was a strange smell around this area, but Kuro assumed he must have been smelling the remnants of the plague.

Kuro sat before his father's grave, his black hair swaying in the wind. He held the Tessaiga in his right hand, the sheath seeming to pulse in the presence of its former master. _Father, _he asked. _What am I doing wrong? What am I forgetting? I don't want to do any more fighting, I just want to be in peace with Suki…but yet I have to keep on fighting…Is this how my life is always going to be? Will I ever get to stop fighting?_

He stood up and fastened the Tessaiga at his waist, ready to go back, when he spotted something odd in the woods. It couldn't be…he was sure it couldn't be…yet he knew nothing could fool his hanyou eyes. It had seemed that for a second…he had spotted something silver and red running into the woods.

Full of curiosity, he chased after it, marveling at how fast it was. _No…it can't be…it just can't…_

But then, the thing of mystery stopped in a clearing, and Kuro could see there was a slight blue aura around it. It was shining so bright, that he had to squint and put a hand above his eyes to see clearly. _Wait…can it be…_

It turned around, and then there was no mistake.

Kuro's heart stopped. _Father…_

Inuyasha stood there, a ghostly apparition from the world beyond. He looked exactly like he ever had—he still wore the fire rat haori, the kotadoma rosary and a spirit form of Tessaiga at his waist. Unlike Kuro, who was shocked at seeing his deceased father standing in front of him, he folded his arms and looked at his son with disappointment. "Keh, and I thought you couldn't get any stupider."

"F-Father!" Kuro gasped. "What are you—"

"_I'm _back here trying to help you fix your mistake, runt." Inuyasha said.

Kuro stared. "What are you talking about 'my mistake'?" He had expected his father to at least be happy to see his son, not disappointed and angry.

"I'm talking about spending all your time thinking about your _mate _rather than getting done what needs to be done." His father glared at him.

Kuro made a fist with his right hand, the hand with his mate mark. So, his father knew. He supposed everyone else knew as well. "Well, Father, it doesn't matter now! Suki and I are mated, and you can't change that!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I didn't say anything against it. You can mate whoever you want, I don't care. Your mother and your aunt think its lovely, though." Kuro thought he heard his father mutter something about "women". "But your uncle wants to kill you. And me, too, if I wasn't already dead."

"He already gave us his blessing!" The black haired hanyou defended.

"You know the monk, it doesn't matter if he gave permission, he still wants to kill you."

"Right…" Kuro decided it might be best if he asked Kiri if there was a way to ward off angry spirits. "What do you mean by doing what I'm supposed to do; I already killed the shape-shifting youkai!"

Inuyasha slapped his head. "You have no idea, do you?"

"_What?" _Kuro demanded, now a bit angry.

"There's more than _one _youkai out there, you know!" His father said, acting as if this information was blatantly obvious.

Kuro stared. "Wait…you mean…" His heart sunk. "I killed the wrong one?"

"One thing you have to learn, kid, is that there's no point in killing a youkai unless it's after you." His father said, almost wisely.

"So, I have to go find another one?" Kuro asked.

Inuyasha seemed highly annoyed with his son who seemed to take after him in denseness. "You're not getting it, runt. You have to make it come to you."

"But how do I know where it is?" Kuro asked. "I haven't fought youkai all my life, Father! I don't know any of this stuff!" His temper broke free. "Maybe I would have been able to do it you had still been alive, or mother, to help me learn about these things! But you both had to die! Leaving me and Kiri behind before we had learned all we needed! You left us alone when we still needed you! And Uncle Miroku-sama and Aunt Sango-san! They left Suki all alone and now look what happened! IF YOU ALL HADN'T DIED, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

His father just stared as his son burst out in rage. "SO YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR WANTING TO HELP HER, OR NOT KNOWING WHAT TO DO! YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR MATING WITH HER, JUST OFFERING HER SOME COMFORT, OR WANTING TO START A FAMILY WITH HER, BECAUSE SHE'S ALL ALONE NOW! AND WITH HENKA AFTER HER, ALL SHE WANTS IS TO BE WITH ME RATHER THAN HIM! WOULD UNCLE MIROKU-SAMA LIKE THAT BETTER? IF SHE WAS WITH HIM, HUH? SO, FATHER, YOU CAN'T BLAME US FOR ANY OF THIS, BECAUSE IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT FOR DYING!"

After Kuro finished yelling, there was a silence. He panted, still glaring at the spirit of his father. Even though it seemed like so long ago when he died, in truth, it had only been about a month or so. The wounds from his passing were still too deep; still he felt the realization that he was all alone. That was something he could never quite forgive his parents for.

"If I was alive, I'd slap you for that, runt." His father warned. "But, being that it's impossible to do such a thing in this form…"

Kuro cringed. He had heard stories of what angry spirits could do. Even though he felt he was justified in being angry at him, he didn't want to feel the full force of a punishment for his rant.

But, Inuyasha surprised him once again. "Look, kid. We can't help the fact that we died, but let me tell you know, we would have rather remained here, to help you fix your mistakes. And, I don't mean to blame you. It's not easy, you know, not being here to help you with all this stuff. But, you have to do it on your own."

Kuro's eyes looked down. "Father…"

"I guess I don't have to worry too much." The silver haired hanyou said. "After all, Kagome keeps telling me you're smarter than I was…" He muttered more stuff about "women". "If you can kill this thing without causing too much havoc, then you'll make me proud."

His son's eyes brightened up. "Really?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, whatever…Oh, and tell your sister that I think it's a good thing she dumped that mangy wolf's son, even if Kagome doesn't…" Inuyasha's face suddenly brightened up. "Maybe I should make a "special" visit to the wimpy wolf…it'll bring back good times…" Light started enveloping him.

"Father…" Kuro whispered as his father disappeared from the clearing.

As he went back to the abandoned hut, he thought over what his father had said. _He said he would be proud of me if I killed it…then I have to find it soon…I don't want to let Father down…_

When he got back under the blanket of his and Suki's bed, and took his mate back in his arms, he thought, _Wait…what did father mean by Kiri 'dumping' Akuto?

* * *

_

A/N: I think Kuro's turning out a bit denser than I originally planned him to be. Anyway, this scene was really hard to write for some reason. I dunno…I guess it was trying to get the emotion into an exposition scene…I hate exposition almost as much as battle scenes. Just give me some good ol' fluff…


	18. Painful Truths

A/N: So…where was I in this story again? Having to cram for tests makes you forget a few things…Anyway, This first scene was an add-in because of everyone's reactions to Inuyasha in the last chapter…and XD…I just had to do it. Enjoy and laugh, my little minions!

**Chapter 18: Painful Truths**

Kouga had a rough time over the last couple of days. Rock mysteriously falling from the ceiling of the den only narrowly missed him. There had been horrible sounds of youkai coming from outside each night, and he was always looking over his shoulder, feeling that there was something behind him, sometimes even hearing mysterious snickering occasionally.

But, the worst of which was to happen when he couldn't fall asleep late one night. He tossed and turned, but couldn't get the thought out of his head that there was something else there.

Suddenly, he sat up, seeing an oddly shaped shadow on the wall. An oddly shaped shadow on the wall shaped like a man…but with two triangles on its head…

"BOOO!" Inuyasha screamed, suddenly materializing inches from Kouga's face.

The wolf let out a very girly sounding yelp, waking several of the wolves, while the spirit of Inuyasha laughed manically.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, suddenly appearing as well, mad as ever, and grabbing hold of a frightened looking Inuyasha, both disappearing in a white light.

Kouga panted while everyone else pondered where the sound had come from, not having seen what he did. "What…the HELL…is going on?" He yelled, also arousing confusion from the other members of the wolf youkai tribe.

* * *

Akuto lay flat on his back, looking up at the clouds as they went by. _Kiri…_He pictured her in his mind again.

He didn't know how long it had been since he had come back to the wolves's den, but it seemed like an eternity. It seemed like so long ago when he last saw her, when he last held her close.

Picturing her right before they said goodbye, he thought. _Baka…didn't you realize…you never realized we were meant to be, did you? _

Akuto glanced back over at the den sadly. _My sweetheart…_

"What's with you lately?" A voice asked from behind.

With an angry growl, he sat up, and turned around. It was Tsume. "Nothing!" he denied.

"That's not true!" She yelled. "Something's up with you, Akuto. You haven't been yourself. You haven't even yelled at Father since you came back, and you spend all your time staring into space."

He stood up, and started walking away. "Leave me alone!"

"It's that hanyou girl, isn't it?" She asked. "Just get over her, Akuto! She is a hanyou, you are a youkai. She is from the line of inus, you are from a tribe of wolves. What you did was right."

"I said," he snarled, turning around and glaring at her. "Leave me alone!"

His older sister wasn't affected by his anger. "She rejected you, didn't she? Not surprising, since you were too forceful on her."

His growling became louder. "Tsume, if you don't _shut up_—"

"I'm only saying what's true. It's true and you know it." She walked away, her long red hair trailing behind her.

Akuto clenched a fist, his sharp nails biting into his skin. _Even though it's too painful…_he sighed and closed his eyes. _She's right…

* * *

_

Kiri lay on her side, late at night, thinking about a certain wolf youkai. _Akuto…_

She closed her eyes. _Why can't I just get over him? I mean…he's a youkai…I'm a hanyou…it wouldn't have worked any way…_

_And then there's the whole thing about never seeing him again…_

_Why can't I just go back in time and make things right?_

The silver haired hanyou opened her eyes and rolled over to look at her brother who (for once, unbeknownst to her) was sleeping in the camp. He was leaning against a tree, holding on to Tessaiga in slumber.

Also unknown to her, he had to make special care when he was around her not to show her the scar from the soul bond. Kuro knew she would recognize it at once, and instantly figure everything out.

Sure he was asleep, Kiri stood up, and decided to take a walk towards the village. It seemed like ages since she had last seen it. Since it was late, she wouldn't have to worry about being caught, she would be shielded by the black night.

The only place she wanted to go was to her parent's graves. She wanted to see them , to take comfort in them once more.

Once in the village, she crept towards the temple, keeping to the edge of the village. Once she saw the temple, Kiri walked towards the graves, sitting in front of them.

She looked at each of them in turn. _Mother…Father…Aunt Sango-san…Uncle Miroku-sa—_

Kiri paused her thoughts, and sniffed the air. There was a strange scent around the graves, centering from her aunt and uncles graves.

She sniffed again, trying to identify it. _I know what that is…but…I just can't…_

And then she realized.

Clamping a hand to her mouth, Kiri gasped in shock. _No…no…_ _This can't be!

* * *

_

The next day, Suki made her way back to her hut after getting the food for the night's meal. Now that she had to take care of her sisters, she had to do everything, but they would help out whenever they could. At the moment, Yume, Hana, and Shippou were washing clothes in the river. She had instructed Kirara to stay with them to keep them away from any youkai that may still be lurking about.

She sighed. It had only been a few days ago that she had met up with Kuro. They didn't have any time to engage in any _activities_, but their meeting was sweet, and that's all that mattered. She desperately wanted to see him again, but some nights it was impossible to slip away.

Suki cast a glance at the scar on her left palm. She had to be careful to hide it, especially in the village where others might see it. It was hard, going from the dreamland made from the passionate times that she spent with Kuro, back to the harsh reality of what her life was really like. During the day, she was the maiden Suki, alone in the world, pledged to marry Henka to ease her pain. But at night, she was all what she wanted to be, Kuro's mate, loving him more than anything.

_But I guess the next night's a long way off…_ She pushed back the bamboo curtain, and looked inside her hut, only to gasp.

"Did I scare you?" Kuro grinned, leaving his present position of leaning against the wall, his arms folded inside his haori.

"Kuro!" she whispered, looking around as if she was afraid someone would hear. "What are you doing here?"

He came closer. "Coming to see you." He started pulling her close to him. "I missed you."

Suki shook out of his embrace. "No, Kuro, not here!"

"Why not?" he asked.

She made the mistake of looking up at him. "Someone will…see…"

Before she could think another word, Kuro had taken her in his arms and was kissing her passionately.

But she shook herself out of it, pulling away. "Please, Kuro! What if people see?"

"They wont." He replied, a sensual glint in his eye. "The only window in your hut is in the back room."

"But they'll hear!" she pleaded, backing away.

With his mate's panic, he did stop. "Alright, if you insist."

"How did you get here without being seen, anyway?" she asked.

He grinned. "I have ways. The only way anyone will know if we are here is if they can catch my scent."

Suki paused. It still seemed too risky to her. "Speaking of scents…I think Shippou-chan knows. The night after we…" she blushed furiously.

"Made sweet love to each other?" he suggested, smirking.

"Became mates!" she insisted, blushing even more. "Shippou-chan sniffed me and gave me a funny look."

Kuro shrugged. "Shippou-chan's got to good of a nose _not _to know. If he hasn't said anything, then its nothing to worry about."

"What about Kiri-chan?" Suki asked. "Has she noticed anything?"

He shook his head. "No, I've been too careful. And if she did notice anything, she would have said. You know her."

Suki sighed. "Kuro…when are we going to get out of here? I mean…leave this place, and be able to be together?"

"I've got a plan." The raven haired hanyou said. "It involves sneaking out of here in the dead of night, since we seem to have mastered that already."

"It's the only plan we have." She said. "And we'll have to go with that. We just have to make sure of a way to cover our tracks, so Henka won't follow us."

Kuro took her in his arms. "Don't worry, my love. I'll make sure we'll be safe. Just wait a little bit longer. A little bit longer, and we'll be together like we always dreamed of."

Suki looked into his brown eyes, and found her lips suddenly kissing him. How she was seized by such passion, she didn't know. All she knew was she wanted to feel his love once more. As if reading her thoughts, Kuro suddenly took charge of their passions, making the kiss deeper and more forceful, causing her knees to weaken and causing her to sigh with pleasure. "Kuro…" she murmured against his lips, before they once more ravished hers.

"Onee-san!" A voice yelled, causing her to break away. Her sisters were a second away from pushing back the curtain.

"Wait!" she yelled, causing them to stop. "I'm…just don't come in quite yet!" They obeyed her commands.

Suki turned back to Kuro. "Go, now." She whispered.

As he headed for the back room, in order to go out through the window, he whispered, "Tonight."

She nodded. "Tonight. Go."

He said one more thing before leaving. "Love you." And then he vanished outside the window, going back to the forest through a way only he knew.

"Onee-san!" Yume and Hana said, coming into the hut. "What was that about?"

She shook her head. "Oh, nothing. Just…nothing…" She noticed Shippou was still looking at her with a puzzled look.

But Suki didn't care, she only remembered Kuro's promise. _Tonight…

* * *

_

Kuro found his way back to the camp safely, still smiling over his future meeting with Suki. Kiri was leaning against a tree, looking more dejected than ever. "What's got you so happy?" she asked.

He decided to hide his smile. "Nothing. What's wrong?"

Looking at his sister up close, she looked sadder than ever. "Kuro…it's…"

"Kiri, what's going on?" he demanded.

She paused. She didn't want to reveal what she had to tell him. It was already painful enough knowing herself. "Kuro…Aunt Sango-san…and Uncle Miroku-sama…you know how they died, right?"

He didn't know what she was getting at. "Suki told me that they died because of the plague…"

Kiri started shaking. "That's not true…"

"What do you mean? What did you find out?" he said more forcefully. When she didn't reply, he yelled, "_Well?_"

"Kuro…there's…" she gulped. "When I was in lessons with Kaede…I learned about a certain type of…p-poison. It's a liquid, but when boiled…the gas…and…I smelt it by their graves!"

He was struck with shock. "Kiri, are you _sure…_I mean…this can't be…"

She nodded. "Only they are…I mean, there only was a window in their bedroom…"

Kuro covered his eyes with a hand. "That means…whoever did this…wanted only them? But…why?"

Kiri may have had a few 'arguments' with her brother, but she didn't have the heart to say what she was thinking next. _Isn't it obvious? I think…I think we might have underestimated Henka…

* * *

_

That night, as Suki and Kuro met in the hut once more, he kept getting distracted by the terrible thought. "Kuro…are you all right?" Suki asked. He had been kissing her with all the love he had, when he suddenly stopped.

_Don't think about that right now…_ "No, I'm fine…" he said, bending back down, and starting in on untying her yukata.

Once he pulled away, Suki asked, "Kuro…if there's something you need to tell me, please do."

He paused. _Can I tell her? _But he couldn't bear to see her in pain. "No. Nothing. I'm just…never mind." He closed the conversation on that thought, by brining his lips back to devour hers.

But little did they know, as theyjoined theirselvesin their own little world as mates, that soon they would have more on their hands. Something that would jeopardize their happiness, and that would change, or abolish their lives, forever.

* * *

A/N: Wow. Longer than I expected…anyway, how bout that Henka, eh? Evil enough for you? I feel like having a good cry…

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed Kouga getting freaked out...heh heh…I'm so evil to dog boy!

Also, I changed a scene from last chapter of We're Having a WHAT? To sound better, and to make it flow into this story more. It also explains a bit about the mating ritual to make people understand it more.


	19. Life's New Turn

A/N: I have noticed that some people don't like the "on the subject of sex…" scenes. Well, I let you know, that there are no more of those in this fic. As stated, it gets really dark from here on out. However, this chapter is a bit happier and more lighthearted. Just don't get your hopes up. It's probably the last happy chapter for…quite a long time. (I always have to write a happy ending…)

Plus, back by popular demand, a Kouga haunting! (I am SO sorry…I just had to…)

**Chapter 19: Life's New Turn**

After that frightening incident, Kouga always had to look behind him before he went anywhere. But, that particular incident hadn't filled him with as much dread as a certain hanyou would have liked. The wolf prince didn't want to believe that Inuyasha was dead.

After all, that would mean two things, 1. Being that Kagome would also be dead, since he knew about youkai mating and the soul bonding and all, and 2. That he wouldn't get sleep again, EVER.

So, on that fateful day when he heard an unknown body mutter, "Wimpy wolf…" in a whisper behind his back, he cringed.

"That's f-funny…" he said, shaking slightly with sweat rolling down his face. "It sounded like that dog crap just said something..."

He was punished for that.

With a loud _WHAM! _Kouga found himself flying across the den hit by an unknown force. "_WHO _you calling dog crap, mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled, suddenly appearing.

The wolf quaked in fear for a moment, and then cried his lungs out. "AHHHHHHHH!" With that, Kouga fleed his den as fast as his legs would carry him, leaving Inuyasha laughing evilly.

* * *

_Akuto lowered his voice to a whisper. "You know what? You like me because I'm a scoundrel, jackass, perverted bastard and whatever else you call me. You like me because there are no scoundrels in your life."_

_Kiri shook her head again, not able to pull away from the lure of his green eyes. "I like nice men." She stated._

_Akuto gave a small grin. "I'm nice."_

_Kiri started to say, "No you're not you're—"_

_But she was cut off, when he suddenly pressed his lips against hers._

Akuto sighed, looking at the rock wall of the den. That was the one memory he kept going back to, the most precious memory of all. The sweetest memory he had of her.

Especially when he remembered his surprise when she suddenly started kissing him back.

He sighed. _I felt so sure then…so sure…_

It had been more than a month since he last saw her. Everyone, including is mother, had wondered why he had been so moody since he got back, but most attributed it to his father forcing him to find a mate.

In the end, his father had won out. Akuto had been forced to be mated to another wolf girl from the mountain tribe. As of that moment, they were still promised, because she had not yet come down from the mountains for a formal mating ceremony.

He didn't want to admit it, but he knew he would have to concede to his father's wishes.

_It doesn't matter anyway…_He remembered kissing Kiri. _I'll never see her again…_

As Akuto remembered her face, remembering everything about her, his eyes widened as he realized something. Something that he had known in the back of his mind, yet never really acknowledged it. His eyes grazed the ground as he thought about this.

And then he looked up, his green eyes full of determination. He clamped his right hand into a fist, and strode over towards the entrance of the cave, not looking back.

"Akuto, where are you going?" Kouga asked, jumping in front of him.

"I'm leaving." His son replied, simply walking around him.

His father looked mildly surprised, and then angered; a vein started popping in his forehead. "No you don't runt! You just agreed to get mated to that girl from the mountain tribe, you ain't leaving now!"

He wasn't at all daunted by his father's statements. "Too bad. I'm going, and I hope I never have to come back back!"

His sister also noticed Akuto's sudden urge to depart. "Akuto, I told you, forget about her!" Tsume yelled. "That hanyou girl would never be able to be with you—"

"_Hanyou girl_?" Kouga asked, bewildered. "Akuto, I forbid you to go off and mate with some hanyou girl—"

"You don't know what's good for you, if you want to keep pursuing her—"

"You're too keep the family in line, pup! And that means you're only going to mate with someone I allow you too! Got tha—"

Akuto had enough. "I LOVE HER!" he roared, to make them shut up. "And I'm not going to sit around and let my chance to tell her go by!"

And with that, he turned his back on the shocked faces of his father and his sister, and ran off into the woods, with only his sweetheart on his mind.

* * *

Kiri wandered around the woods, looking for Kuro. _Where the hell has he gone? I was going to ask him something about this 'Henka' guy, and then he disappears!_

Of course, it wasn't such a mystery of where he had gone. _Suki…I swear, if I catch him kissing her one more time…_She had been quite irritated with the fact that her brother felt the need to look like he was eating her face off every five minutes. Of course, this was probably brought on by the fact that the only person that thought such things about her was gone for good. _Oh, shut up! _She told herself.

She didn't find Kuro, but Kiri found herself next to Goshinboku, and there was someone next to it. It was Suki.

She turned to the silver haired hanyou and smiled. "Kiri-chan! I haven't seen you in a while!"

Kiri started to say, walking closer so they could talk, "Hello, Suki-chan, I guess I haven't seen you since—" She cut off her sentence as a wave of Kuro's scent hit her.

_Wait…why would…_ And once she realized, she felt like gagging. _Oh my…EWWWWWWW!_

Suki stared at Kiri's reaction, before figuring out what had brought it on. She blushed scarlet. "Kiri-chan…um…well…"

Her friend wasn't listening. She was still trying to purify her mind of many images she would have hoped never to imagine. "That's why he was gone that one night…" she muttered to herself. "Because…you two were…" Kiri was too grossed out to finish the sentence.

"Kiri-chan…" Suki said, still blushing. "W-we didn't tell you because we knew this is how you'd react…"

"You thought right…" she muttered, wincing. "Suki-chan…I'm sorry to have to ask you this, because I don't really want to know, but…" she gulped. "When did this…_start?_"

* * *

Kuro was looking for his sister. He had been looking for her because he wanted to tell her of his new plan of getting Suki and her family out of the village, but Kiri was no where to be found.

He was just coming from their camp where he had expected her to be. He decided to check around the woods a bit more, just to make sure, but he hadn't been able to pick up her scent.

_Where could she have gone, I was sure she'd be there…_

"BAKA!" Came a yell, before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and tripped because of it.

"OW! What the—" He rolled over and looked up to a furious Kiri. "Kiri! What the hell was that for?"

She didn't say anything, she just grabbed his right hand before he could pull it away. "Aha!" she said in triumph looking at the scar on his right hand. "So you _did _a soul bond with her!"

He felt a sudden shock. His sister had figured it out. And he knew, there would be no room to explain. "Kiri…um…I can—"

"Don't even say it, I already know the why, you pervert! You are the biggest baka in the world!"

Now angry, Kuro jumped up and glared at her. "What does it matter to _you _if I'm mated! I can do what I like, without you interfering!"

She retorted. "Listen, Kuro! First off, you tried to keep this a secret from me, and secondly, do you know what you've done?"

"_What?_" he challenged.

Kiri grabbed Kuro by a hunk of his black hair and pulled him closer, receiving a yelp of pain in return. "What is it with you anyway? All you thought of is how much you'd _love _to have her your mate! You didn't even think of what might happen if you did!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's so terrible?" he asked, growling.

Kiri glared. "Suki-chan! Did you even think about her? If Henka finds out about this, she'll be in a lot of trouble. Did you even think of _that?_"

The glare left Kuro's face. He hadn't thought of that. He hadn't even thought of that. He hadn't realized what danger he must have put her in. _What have I done?_

Kiri released him. "See what I mean? You screwed up big time, baka! You didn't even realize the lot of damage you did! You're stupid head was filled with all your little thoughts of Suki-chan!" She let out a scream of frustration. "Go talk to Suki-chan."

He stared. "What?"

"GO TALK TO SUKI-CHAN!" His sister bellowed, Taking a swipe at him, making a cut across her face by her nails. Not wanting to receive any more abuse from her, he turned and walked away, wiping the blood off his cheek.

As he walked away, he remembered her words. _Did I…did I really make that big of a mistake when I asked her to be my mate?

* * *

_

Kuro found his beloved leaning against Goshinboku, looking up at the dark sky. She seemed to have a more sullen face than normal. Night had fallen, a darker night than usual. "Kuro…" she said, walking up to him.

"Suki…" he replied, taking her in his arms.

"You're cheek…" she pointed. "What happened?"

"Kiri." He replied, holding her. "Suki…I…"

"She figured it out…" She told him. "She could tell because of the scent…"

Kuro nodded. "I know. She has a sharp nose."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Suki hugged him tighter. "Kuro…I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" he asked. "It was my fault for asking you to mate with me in the first place!"

"B-but I'm the one that agreed!" Her voice trembled, she was crying. "I…d-didn't want…forgive me…"

Kuro pulled back so he could look at her, tears streaming down her face. "Suki…what's wrong?" _There's something else…_

She started to say, "Kiri figured it out…she..." Suki looked up at him, even though she wished she could look anywhere else. "Kuro… " she sniffed, wiping her eyes, though more tears came. "Kuro…I…I'm…I'm pregnant."

His heart stopped, along with a sharp intake of breath. All thoughts he might have had in his head were pushed aside as he tried to comprehend this. _She…she's pregnant…that means…a-a baby…_ _a child..._my _child…_our_ child…_

And then he realized. _I'm a…I'm a father…_

He felt his heart stop again. If Suki hadn't been right in front of him, he probably would have fallen over in shock.

_Our child …but…if anyone finds out…_That was why she was so terrified.

Suki started crying again. "Kuro, I'm so sorry! It's my f-fault…"

He held her close, comforting her. "No, it's not. It's mine. I was the one who asked you to be my mate."

Her head rested on his chest. "Kuro…what are we going to do?"

Kuro sniffed her. Through the layers of his scent and then her own...there was a tiny scent that was easy to miss. It was theirs combined. There was no doubt about it now. _We can't do anything to stop it…but…we can…_ "We're not going to do anything about it?"

"What?" she asked puzzled.

He looked down at her. "But we can do something about ourselves."

Suki looked into his chocolate eyes. "Kuro…what do you mean?"

He told her. "We can quit this hiding, and do like we always planned. We can get out of here, as soon as possible. We can go live somewhere, like we dreamed. Together, forever. All three of us."

Suki gasped. "Kuro…you…mean that...?"

He took her left hand, the hand that was resting on his chest. The hand where her mate mark was. "I do. We'll leave, as soon as possible, tomorrow night. Tell the others, they can come with us…"

Her indigo eyes sparkled with joy, rather than sadness. "Kuro…"

Kuro continued. "I promise I'll take care of you, Suki. Whatever road lies ahead. I love you…" His hand drifted down to touch her midriff. "And the baby too."

With no more sadness, Suki jumped into his arms as he kissed her. They were running away, to live wherever they wanted. With no more fears of being caught. And soon, they'd have their own family. He twirled her around, before setting her back down.

"I'll come," she laughed, her face smiling with happiness. "I'll come, tomorrow at midnight, here at the same place!"

"And I'll be waiting." He was unable to keep the happy grin from his face. "Suki," he smiled. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Mine too!" She reached up, and planted a small kiss on his cheek, before he dove in to devour her lips with his own. "I love you, Kuro…" she murmured as he caressed her neck with his mouth.

But, unknown to them, someone else had seen the entire scene. A snake slithering in the tree nearby had watched them with interest. _Well well…_Tai said. _Henka is not going to like this when he finds out…_

_Not...that I'll tell him now...I want to see his reaction when he learns that his precious Suki is carrying the half-breed's child..._

A/N: Jeez...I make all the characters pregnant! But anyway, Teenagers madly in love + no protection lots and LOTS of babies...

Anyways, you guys know I can't have a happy moment without making it sad...so...this was, unfortunately, the last funny/ happy chapter before the big fight in the end.


	20. Why Did It Go So Wrong?

A/N: Yes, this is where it all goes downhill…if it hasn't gone downhill since the very first chapter...anyway, this is where the…LOOOOONNNNNGGGG battle begins. Yippee.(God, I hate fight scenes…then why the hell do they always end up so damn long?)

**Chapter 20: Why Did It Go So Wrong?**

Suki went back to the village that night in darkness. She hadn't intended to stay long with Kuro, but time had seemed to fly. The hours had melted away; what had only seemed like a few minutes was in fact a few hours. Oh, how Suki wished time would have stopped.

Yet, regrettably, she needed to leave. She had to go back home before she was discovered. Besides, she had a lot of things to think about, including how to tell her sisters and Shippou the truth.

When she walked into the hut, Kirara was there waiting for her, like she always did. The nekomata would always be up and waiting for her, even if she was asleep when Suki left. Out of everyone, only she knew that Suki had been sneaking off at night.

She tiptoed past the mats her sisters and Shippou were sleeping on, to the back room where her parents used to sleep. She didn't want to go to bed right away, she had to think.

Suki sat down and leaned against a wall, looking up in the ceiling, lost in thought. Kirara jumped into her lap. She absent mindedly petted her, and sighed.

_So…_she thought. _I'm…pregnant…_ She placed her other hand over her abdomen, closing her eyes. _A child…I'm having Kuro's child…_

Suki remembered how ecstatic he was after she told him. _I never saw Kuro so happy…_ She supposed it was because he was a hanyou. She knew of what trouble he had growing up, how only his family and close friends respected him. And now he was getting a family of his own. _Yes…he would be happy…_

The question was if she was happy. She wasn't sure. She and Kuro had just started out as mates, she hoped that she could have spent more time before the child came. _But according to Kiri-chan…the baby had to have been conceived…the night we became mates…_

Kirara was purring, and Suki started petting the neko youkai again. _I don't know if I'm happy…I want Kuro to be happy, but…_

A tear filled her eye as she thought. _I'm not ready…_

_This new life, that Kuro and I created…I just don't know…it's all too sudden…_

But suddenly, a smile found her face, she looked at the scar on her left hand. _I promised Kuro we'd be mates, that I'd start a family with him, even if its early…he's happy. _

_And as long as he's happy…then I am happy…_

_I can be a mother…for him…

* * *

_

The next day, Suki tried to put off telling her sisters the truth as long as possible. Even though she knew it had to be done, it would be hard, telling them everything.

_With the exception of…this…_she thought, putting a hand over her lower belly. She was not going to reveal she was pregnant right away. For one, it would be way to embarrassing, and she knew her sisters would talk about it for ages. For another, she wasn't even planning on revealing that she and Kuro were mates. _There's no point in telling them things they don't need to know…_

She absent mindedly watched Yume and Hana play with Shippou. She didn't know why, but she felt dizzy all of a sudden, and she had been getting headaches all day. _I suppose its just my nerves…_she thought, and tried to calm herself down. But it didn't work.

Suki started feeling hot, like she had a fever, and all of a sudden, felt very nauseated. She realized what was going on almost too late. _Oh no…not right now!_

She immediately dashed outside, covering her mouth, her sisters crying, "Onee-san!" When they followed her, they found their eldest sister retching up her breakfast into the nearest bush.

"Onee-san?" they asked, coming over to her. "Are you okay?"

Suki wiped her mouth with a shaky hand. _The morning sickness…its already started…we have to get out of the village right away…I don't want anyone else finding out…_ "Yume…go get some water from the stream, all right? Hana, come on, we need to get back inside…there are some things I need to talk to you about."

As she turned around, she noticed Shippou giving her a funny look. She wondered how much he had guessed about what was going on. He already knew about the mating, and now with this, he had probably figured it out. _Well…at least I don't need to explain in detail…_she thought.

* * *

Suki closed her eyes, _It's time…_

"Onee-san?" the twins asked.

She opened them, and sighed. "There's something I've been keeping from you all."

Yume and Hana looked in wonder, but Shippou perked up, as if confirming a theory.

_I was right…he does know…_ She took a deep breath. "Kuro's back."

The kitsune didn't look at all surprised, but her sisters gasped. "Kuro-kun? He's been back? For how long?"

"About a month." Suki replied.

Yume demanded, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Kuro told me not to tell anyone." She said. "He was afraid if someone found out…that it might get complicated…"

"Why hasn't he gone back into the village?" Hana asked.

"Listen, there have been a few things happening that make it so he can't come back…and these things make it hard for us to stay as well…"

"What do you mean, Onee-san?" they asked.

Suki sighed. She didn't want to explain the whole story. "We have to get out of here. It's dangerous. Tonight, at midnight, we're going to meet Kuro in the woods, and he's going to get us out of here."

They stared at her in a stunned silence. "We're…we're leaving?"

She nodded. "We can't stay anymore. Not with Mother and Father…we have to leave…"

Hana sniffed, "But Mother and Father…they're here…I don't want to leave them!"

Suki looked at her with sympathy. She also felt the same way. "I know…we'd be leaving behind Mother and Father…Aunt Kagome-san and Uncle Inuyasha-san…but they know it's for the best."

All three of them looked dejected, but they couldn't argue with her. They knew she knew what she was talking about.

"Pack your things." She said. "We're leaving at midnight."

* * *

It was close to midnight, and Suki waited in her parent's room. Her sisters and Shippou had gone one last time to see their parent's graves, and she wished she could have gone, but she felt another wave of sickness come upon her, so they decided it was best if she stayed home.

Her hands were clasped in front of her now flat stomach. She knew, in a few months, it would soon start to stretch out with the growing baby. She had drunk some water, and felt a little better, but she could not get the headache to go away.

_I hope I can travel in this condition…_she thought. _I don't want to be a burden…and I don't want Kuro to stop because of me…_

"You're a lot of trouble, you know that?" Suki said to it. "But, I guess its worth it…You're just like your father…" That brought on a tiny smile.

She patted her stomach. "Yes, just like Kuro…Though, I hope you'll be a bit smarter than him…" She grinned. "My baka…"

"Hey, who's a baka?" Suki turned around; Kuro was standing outside the window, apparently just arrived. He climbed through the window and stood in front of her. Normally, she would have been angry at him for coming into the village like this, but at the moment, she didn't care.

"You are." She said, as he put his arms around her.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

Suki grinned. "No one…"

Before she could reply, he kissed her, being more forceful then he had ever been. And Suki didn't care. She willingly gave into his demands, letting him touch her and kiss her where he wanted. For her, this was bliss. Every time he touched her, she was in heaven.

"Kuro…" she murmured, as they broke for air. "Why did you come to get me?"

He smiled. "Because I couldn't wait to see you." Kissing her once more.

"Kuro," she said, looking up into his chocolate eyes. "I didn't tell them about the…you know…" She absent-mindedly put a hand over her stomach. He didn't notice.

He blinked at her, as if confused, and then said, "Oh, right." He bent down to kiss the nape of her neck.

She gave a small gasp while he kissed her, and she said, "I thought you wouldn't want me to tell them right now."

"Right…" He grunted, obviously not wanting to talk right now. He kept on kissing her, his lips touching every bit of skin he could reach.

"Kuro, please," she said, backing away from his touch. "We need to talk about…_this_…right now."

"No we don't." he replied, grabbing her once again and kissing her. "We can talk about it later…"

It was as if he wove a spell around her, making her not wanting to talk about anything. She only wanted to be here, with him. She didn't want to talk about anything else, ever.

She felt Kuro gripping her hands a little bit too tightly. "Kuro...my hands, you're hurting them…"

Suddenly, he twisted her around so he was behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist. His other hand grabbed a damp cloth and pressed it against her mouth and nose. Suki had no time to think. When she tried to breathe, she felt extremely tired.

The last thing she remembered was crumpling into Kuro's arms…

* * *

Kuro paced around Goshinboku. _She's late…_It was already a quarter after midnight, and Suki was no where to be found. He started worrying.

_Something's not right here…something must have happened to her…Maybe I should go and get her…_

"Kuro?" Her voice asked. He turned around. She was there, having finally arrived.

"Suki!" he ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You had me worried for a bit."

She hugged him back. "Don't worry Kuro, I wouldn't worry you."

Kuro cradled the top of her head, kissing it. "Where are your brothers and sisters?"

"There coming." She replied, with a moment's hesitation. "They wanted to give us a little time alone."

"They thought right." He said. He kissed her sweetly, holding her like a precious object worthy of tender care. "Suki…I love you." He whispered, before meeting her lips again.

"I do, too." Her hands wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer.

"How's the…" he said, his hand resting on her lower abdomen.

It took Suki a second to figure out what he was talking about. "Oh, its fine. We're both fine…"

He hugged her once more, his head resting on top of hers. "I'm glad." He sniffed letting her sweet scent wash over him.

But there was something not right.

He sniffed again. _It's like there's something missing from her scent…something's not there…_

His eyes snapped open. _The baby!_

Kuro pushed her away. "Who are you!" he demanded.

Suki looked hurt. "What do you mean?"

He growled, grabbing her arm and twisting it. She cried in pain. "You're not Suki! Where's the babies scent?"

She stared, and then smiled maliciously. "Of course, it's impossible to replicate two scents…" She grabbed one of his arms. "But you'll soon forget all about it…"

"Kuro! Watch out!" Suddenly, an arrow glowing pink came through the courtyard, pinning the imposter to a tree by her arm. She cried in pain. She tried to remove the arrow, but only received a shock by touching it.

Kiri lowered her bow. "I knew it wasn't her."

"I know." Kuro said. "The scent was changed." He walked over to the fake Suki. "Who are you!"

She glared at him, and then her false appearance as Suki melted away as she transformed into a woman they had never seen before.

"A shape-shifting youkai…" Kiri gasped.

Kuro yelled, "WHERE'S SUKI? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?"

Tai scoffed. "_I _haven't done anything with her. I was just under orders from my brother."

Kiri stared. "Your brother…?"

"He wouldn't like me to tell you this, but you'd better hurry. He's planning on taking her back to the mountain hideout." She barely finished her sentence, when Kuro ran off towards the village, with Kiri in tow.

Once they were gone, Tai transformed into a snake, freeing herself from the arrow. Once she fell on the ground, she turned back into a human. "Well, Henka's not going to like this…" but she rolled her eyes. "Not that I care."

* * *

"Suki!" Kuro cried, bursting into their hut. What he saw was Yume, Hana, and Shippou, all looking terrified. Kirara was mewing loudly, looking worried. "Kuro-kun!" the twins said.

"What happened?" he asked quickly, his eyes searching the hut. Suki was no where to be found.

"A strange man ran out of the back room carrying Onee-san!" Yume said.

"A-and she looked like she was asleep!" cried Hana. They hugged each other as they cried,

Kuro's eyes were wider then they had ever been. He was too late, she was taken.

But he wasn't going to let her stay kidnapped. "BASTARD!" he roared, dashing back out following the direction of the scent.

Kiri knew her brother was already far ahead of her, she'd never be able to catch up with him now. Out of the two, he was the faster runner.

"Kiri…" Shippou whispered, still looking scared. "Suki…she was Kuro's mate…she was having a baby…" he looked terrified at that prospect.

"Yes, I know." She said. "Shippou-chan, you stay with Yume and Hana. Transform if you have to; just make sure they're safe, got that?"

He nodded, still looking scared.

Kiri looked over at Kirara. "Kirara, follow Kuro, make sure you help him out if he gets in any trouble, all right?" Kirara understood, and jumped out of the hut, transforming and taking off after Kuro.

"I'll see you later. Take care of them." She told Shippou. When she started running into the woods, her first intention was to chase after her brother. But then she got an idea…

_If they are more powerful then we think…we might need help…_ She slowed to a stop, and proceeded in another direction.

Towards the den of the wolves.

* * *

As Kuro was running after the trail of the scent, he had one thought on his mind. _Suki…I'll find him…and I'll kill that bastard, no matter what!

* * *

_

A/N: Ah yes…why do I always have a kidnapping? Why?

Anyway, this chapter turned out longer than I expected…oh well. Lots to be said…Anyway, next chapter will start the never ending battle!


	21. Save Me From Hell

A/N: Updating today, cuz it's either that or set up Halloween decorations in the bitter cold. (Mom thinks I'm on here for school eh heh heh heh heh…) I think its quite obvious what choice I'm going to make. Anyway, this chapter is a mix of happy and sad…and I have no idea where the hell its going to go so…enjoy!

**Chapter 21: Save Me From Hell**

Suki slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on hard stone. Struggling against her aching muscles, she sat up.

_What happened? _She asked, rubbing her forehead. _I remember…Kuro…and then…_

She couldn't remember what happened next. All she knew was she woke up in this dark and dank place, feeling very dizzy.

Suki rubbed her sweaty forehead. _Where am I? What's going on? I don't remember anything…_

She put a hand around her abdomen. _At least the baby's all right…_She started feeling sick. _And speaking of the baby…_

After she finished her violent vomiting, she thought, _I'm sure the baby's all right now…_ She sat down and leaned against a wall, one arm wrapped around her stomach. _Kuro…where are you?_

All of a sudden, a door opened on the far side of the chamber. It let in some light, and Suki shielded her eyes. The door shut, and a dark figure walked into the chamber. She clutched a hand to her abdomen, protecting her child. "Who are you?"

There was a small chuckle. "You don't recognize me?" They walked into the light.

Suki gasped. "Kuro!" He was standing there, looking malicious, but then Suki paused. "No…wait…you're not Kuro…Kuro would never…"

What appeared to be the brown eyed, black haired hanyou sighed. "I guess I can't fool you anymore." And they transformed, into someone she knew well.

"Henka." She spat. "I should have guessed you were a youkai."

The black haired, blue eyed human grinned. "It's amazing that you and your hanyou weren't able to figure that out." He knelt down next to her and touched her arm.

"Get your hands off me!" she yelled, smacking his hand away quite hard.

"Henka," a rather bored voice said. Tai appeared from apparently something small on the ground. "You're not to touch her until the hanyou arrives, remember?"

"You're not the boss of me." He muttered, grabbing Suki's wrist and wrenching her forward, a gasp of pain emitting from her. "I can do whatever the hell I want to her."

"It wouldn't be wise to do anything right now." His sister said. Suki wondered why Tai was sticking up for her like this. She knew they were both ruthless youkai but it seemed…that she was almost working for both sides. She didn't know for sure, but it was obvious that this woman possessed a conscience somewhere within her. "You should let her be."

Henka's eyes, which were full of twisted desire when he looked at Suki, turned to annoyance as he turned his head around and glared at his sister. "If you're going to keep this up, then I'll put you back at your post." He growled.

Tai knew she would have to be quiet for the best. She didn't want anything really to happen to Suki at all. All she really wanted was to be free of her brother's tyranny. She knew for a fact he was quite insane, and would hurt anyone who got in his way. She hoped he wouldn't be able to smell the child, or Tai knew it would be dead.

Suki shivered under his touch. "Why are you so afraid?" he asked. "You think I'll hurt you?"

She mustered up all her courage. "I won't let you. My mother taught me—"

Henka cut in chuckling. "Your mother. I suppose she looked just like you when she was your age…"

"What does that have to with anything!" Suki yelled.

"Don't you know?" he said, bragging. "It was I that sent your parents to the afterlife."

Suki felt her heart stop. _No…it can't be…Mother…and Father were…him…no…_

"There was no other way to make sure you could be mine." He continued, grinning.

Suki lowered her head, tears coming forth. "Mother and Father…were…no…It was you…" she lifted her head up, madder than ever. "It was you! BASTARD!" Without thinking, she tried to punch him. She didn't care, she was too full of madness from grief. She just wanted more than anything to hurt him.

But he grabbed her hand before she hit, and she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She immediately grabbed at it, gasping in pain after he pulled away. "Henka!" Tai yelled.

"This is none of your business, Tai." He said. "This is mine and hers."

Suki winced in pain as she tried to sit up, still clutching her lower belly. _Please let the baby be okay…_she begged.

Henka noticed how she was getting up. It seemed odd. He grabbed her arm and wrenched her forward. "Come here girl!" He sniffed her, earning a frightened look from Suki. He knew she had mated with the hanyou, and didn't particularly care, he would have enjoyed defiling her, but there was something more…

And then he realized. Suki recoiled in fear. "YOU'RE CARRYING HIS CHILD!" he roared, insanity fuming in his eyes.

Suki barely had any time to gasp, before a fist slammed into her lower stomach. Pain flooded through her, and she fell on the stone hard, clutching her stomach. As tears filled her eyes, her last thought was _Kuro…_before she fell back into unconsciousness.

Tai had gasped, watching all this happen to an innocent girl. "Henka!" she yelled. "How could you!"

He glared at her. "Back to the entrance Tai, we will wait for the hanyou to come."

* * *

Kiri ran through the forests, following the ever growing wolves's scent. _If I can get there soon…and I beg, maybe some can come and help…but also…_

_Akuto…_She was afraid to face him.

_How could I, after I've rejected him? Now, how could I tell him I wanted him back?_

She became even more worried, so much that she didn't watch where she was going. _What if he's moved on? What if he doesn't…like me anymore? What if Akuto is angry with me and just wants me to go away? What if—_

Kiri was cut off by crashing into something at top speed. She was pushed back and landed hard on the ground. _Damnit! That's what happens when you get lost in your thoughts…_

A voice she recognized said, "Sorry, I wasn't looking, I was kinda thinking—"

_No…it can't be…_ "A-Akuto?" She poked her head up. And it was him.

His voice wavered as he looked at her. "Kiri?" They stared at each other for a moment, golden eyes to green, hardly daring it to be true. Without drawing away from each other's gaze, they stood up and walked closer, as if under a spell.

"It's…er…been a long time, hasn't it?" Akuto said, nervously.

"Y-yeah…about a month…" she replied. "A whole month."

He reached out slightly, timidly, and touched her cheek. When she did not draw away from his touch, he said, "You're the same as ever."

Kiri could stand it no longer. She flung herself on him, grabbing him into a fierce hug. "Akuto! I missed you!"

He hugged her back, smiling. "I missed you too."

They stayed like that for a minute, before a fierce blush worked its way on both of their faces. They let go like they were holding fire.

"So…um…" Kiri said, still embarrassed. "Nice to see you."

"Same." He replied.

Kiri remembered why she had sought him out in the first place. "Akuto, you have to help us, Suki-chan's been taken, and Kuro went after him, but I think we'll need more help and, I was wondering—"

He stopped her with a hand over her mouth, which made her blush more. "Which way?" He asked.

Kiri tried to stop her beating heart. She took a deep breath, and pointed. "Come on."

And they took off for Henka's hideout.

* * *

Kuro sniffed the area. _No doubt about it, they're here all right. _He looked up through the pass in the mountains. It seemed like shape shifting youkai liked the mountains. In the trail of scent, he smelled Suki's among it.

He unsheathed Tessaiga. _I'm coming, don't worry._

And he ran for the entrance, crying her name.

* * *

Suki opened her eyes. It seemed like she heard her name being called, but she couldn't tell. Everything seemed hazy, including her hearing. She put a hand down to help her get up, and felt something that made her heart shiver.

_Blood?_ She quickly scanned herself. She wasn't hurt, the only place the blood was…was around her legs.

She gasped, and her heart dropped with the realization. _No…it can't be…please, no…No!_

Her tears flowed, uncontrollably. _No…please…don't let it be…_ Her arm went around her stomach, but she knew…it wasn't the same. She felt sick, but it wasn't morning sickness…

_No! NOOOOO!_ She cried in anguish.

She had lost Kuro's child.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry. I really am. But I needed Henka to do something more evil then he ever did. And this was it. (Don't worry, a toddler version of what the baby would have been is included when you see all the happy ghosties, but…) I'm not even going to attempt the rest of my explanation. I'm probably going to rot in hell for doing this, anyway.

But be assured, I regret it. I really, really do.


	22. Hope is Fading

A/N: Ah yes, Halloween was fun! I am on a sugar high and PROUD! Okay, again, I have to apologize for killing the baby. But the baby IS the last good guy to die, I can promise you that. …Don't kill me…

**Chapter 22: Hope is Fading**

Kuro sniffed the air. No doubt about it, he was on the right path. The scent of those youkai grew stronger as he kept going. He jumped down into a dip, and looked around. Rock walls encircled him. He sniffed, and his eyes shot to the right.

_There. _Gripping Tessaiga firmly, he ripped through the curtain of ivy covering the subtle entrance. Once inside, he looked around. Instead of being like a cave, it was more like a stone corridor. Even torches lined the passage.

Kuro sniffed again, he was heading in the right direction. He carefully walked down the passage, keeping an eye out for any sign of movement.

Suddenly, a female shape formed out of what had appeared to be a rock. Tai smiled. "Well, I'm surprised you got this far."

Kuro growled, gripping Tessaiga tighter. "Where is she?" He said, in a voice that meant business.

Tai seemed slightly amused. "Who do you ask?"

Kuro snarled, barely able to control his anger. "DON'T JOKE WITH ME!" He leveled the Tessaiga at her throat. "WHERE IS SHE?"

The shape changing youkai sighed. "Of course, I'm supposed to be under orders to fight you…" she rolled her eyes. She suddenly changed into a giant snake.

Kuro readied himself for battle. He didn't care how many obstacles there were. He would get to Suki. The snake lunged, its mouth open with large fangs dripping saliva. Kuro jumped out of the way, the green serpent narrowly missing him, and with a loud crash, hit the floor.

She suddenly changed herself back into human form. "Well, that's good enough, don't you think?"

Kuro was about to continue fighting, but he stared. "_What?_"

She sighed. "There's no point in fighting you when I don't particularly care." Tai started leading him down the passage. "Come, I will take you to her."

He didn't let go of Tessaiga. "I don't trust you." He muttered.

Just as she reached a door that seemed carved out of stone, she muttered, "I'm not one to be trusted."

She opened the door to a dark room. Kuro took one last look at this strange woman, and then walked in, hearing the door shutting behind him. _I don't trust her…_he thought.

He squinted, until he saw someone in the corner. He dropped Tessaiga and ran over to her. Kuro grabbed her in his arms and held her. "Suki! I finally found you!"

She hadn't even noticed he was there until he was hugging her. "Kuro…" She leaned into his touch, biting back tears. _How can I tell him?_

But his nose had picked up that she was crying. He let her go, only to look in her eyes. Even in the darkness, he could see tears shining in her indigo pools. "Suki…it's okay. I'm here, everything's going to be okay…"

More tears leaked from her eyes. "No, its not…" She cried, not able to control herself.

Suddenly, Kuro's nose picked up a scent. "Blood! Suki, are you hurt? Where, let me help—"

She cut him off with a soggy, "I'm not hurt."

The worried hanyou didn't listen. "But, Suki—"

"I'm not hurt…" She repeated, a tear falling off her cheek. "I'm not hurt…Kuro…it's…"

And then he understood. _No…it can't be…_ But there was no mistaking that scent. Their baby—his child—was gone. The realization that a life that he had only known for two days was dead, was almost more than anything he could bear.

"Kuro!" Suki cried, grabbing on to the front of his haori, drowning in tears. "I'm so sorry…so sorry…"

He pulled her to his chest, holding her like she may disappear at any moment. He buried his face in her hair. "Suki…its all right…" He said, trying to calm her down, but it only made a single tear escape his eyes.

She continued sobbing. "It's all my fault…I killed it…" she cried into his chest. Her whole body was shaking.

"No, no you didn't…" he murmured softly. "Suki, please, its okay…"

"But Kuro," she said, looking back up at him, sadness etched on her face. "I wasn't able to protect it…the child you wanted, the family you wanted… I let it die!"

He pulled her back into a hug, noticing that he was shaking as well. He couldn't help but feel sadness. Kuro had wanted his own child so badly, he would imagine what it would be like in months when it was born. He had already started to see himself as a father.

But the child had died. Died because he had failed to get there on time.

He blamed himself entirely.

But there was no time to think on the matter. "Suki…" he gulped. "I know. I know it hurts…but we can't think about it now. Come on, we have to get out of here, quickly."

Suki looked at him for a moment, through watery eyes, and then nodded. He helped her up, his heart wrenching at the sight of all the blood on the lower half of her yukata. "Come on," he repeated, as he grabbed Tessaiga and put it back in its sheath. _It's the sword that protects man…but I failed to protect something this time…_he thought, closing his eyes in reflection.

They left the small chamber, only to find themselves in the passage. "Kuro," Suki asked. "Which way?"

He stopped. There was nothing to distinguish which way he came. He wasn't even sure now. It was like the passage had moved. He had to pick one way. "Come on," he said, leading her off into one direction.

The passage emptied out into a large basin in the middle of the mountains. Above them was the dark sky, and around them were very high walls of stone.

"I think we went the wrong way." Kuro said, about to turn around—

When Henka jumped down from above, blocking the exit. "I was wondering when you'd get here, hanyou."

Kuro spotted something on his left. He turned, only to see Tai running back into the caves. Henka smiled. "You shouldn't trust so easily, hanyou."

Kuro unsheathed the Tessaiga, and said, "Suki, get back."

"Kuro…" she said in a whisper, from behind him. "Henka…he was…he was the reason why…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

Kuro suddenly felt all his rage coming forth. "You did this, you bastard! YOU DID THIS! Not only do you kill her parents—(Suki let out a loud gasp)—BUT NOW YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT CHILD AS WELL!"

The shape shifting youkai scoffed. "I wouldn't let any child of _yours _be born to her. I was doing the girl a favor. Why anyone would want to mate with filth…"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME!" he roared. "YOU KILLED AN UNBORN CHILD THAT DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO LIVE! AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"

Insanity and sadism gleamed from his eyes. "Oh, I see. Were you disappointed, hanyou, when you realized that your child wasn't going to be born? When you realized the only family you might ever have had was never going to be? I know what you are thinking hanyou…"

"You do, huh?" Kuro snarled.

Henka's smile widened. "You're all alone in the world, aren't you? After all, hanyous get nothing. Because they are nothing. But you can't stand being alone. You were lucky enough to find someone to accept you, but what if she hadn't? You'd be wallowing in despair. It's the same with this child. You're only angry because I took it from you. And the girl. You don't love her. You only like her because she accepts you—"

"SHUT UP!" Kuro sent a Kaze no Kizu at him, which he easily avoided. Kuro jumped forward and slashed at him, cutting the youkai into many pieces, unhindered by it. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT CRAP COMES OUT OF YOUR DAMN MOUTH! I LOVE HER, AND NOTHING IS EVER GOING TO CHANGE THAT! NOT EVEN YOU, BASTARD!"

When he finished cutting him, and stopped, Henka just regenerated back to his original form. "This is getting no where…" he said, bored.

In an instant, he managed to jump across the space, over Kuro's head, and landed in front of Suki. She cowered in fear, as he smiled over her, before Kuro could do anything, he saw, almost in slow motion, Suki fly against the wall, hitting it hard, and then landing back on the stone, motionless.

Kuro yelled, "SUKI!" but it was too late. "YOU BASTARD!" Kuro yelled back at Henka.

The youkai smiled back at him. "Now, this'll be more interesting." And he ran at Kuro, intent on giving him a fight he would never forget.

* * *

"How much farther?" Akuto asked, jumping up on a rocky ledge.

"I don't know." Kiri replied, following suit. "I'm positive it's somewhere in these mountains…" She couldn't even look back at him. As they ran after the trail, Kiri had told him the whole story, how Kuro had mated with Suki behind her back, how now she was carrying his child, and now how she had been kidnapped and Kuro had run after her. Although Kiri had blamed Kuro for his actions, Akuto had actually stuck up for him.

"You can't blame him for wanting to mate with her." Akuto had said. "Actually, I identify with him. Sometimes, you think about wanting to have a family with a certain someone, and mating is really the only way I know of going about it." He had grinned at her, as if it was a joke, but Kiri wasn't so sure.

She had changed the subject abruptly.

But Kiri couldn't help but notice…now that he was back; it was as if seeing him in a whole new light. Somehow, Akuto wasn't as annoying as she used to think he was. She actually enjoyed talking to him, for the most part. And whenever he called her Sweetheart, her heart would skip a beat in excitement rather than anger. _Why does it have to be this way now? _She wondered.

As they got closer to the scent, Akuto stopped. He grabbed her hand, making her face blush so much, that it even appeared that her silver hair had turned a tinge of pink. "Hey, Sweetheart…I just want to say…you, uh, know we could die right?"

Her heart was pounding in her ears. "Y-yeah…but, its not going to happen, right? We're…uh…not going to die." She didn't say that with much confidence.

Akuto let go of her hand, something reflecting in his green eyes. "If you're sure, then."

Kiri still felt sad.

They jumped down into a medium sized dip in the rock, and found themselves surrounded by an 8 foot rock wall all the way around. "There." Kiri pointed, to the place where Kuro had ripped away the ivy.

Akuto took a deep breath, and with a sidelong glace at her, he started forward. "Okay, here we go."

_Now or never…_Kiri grabbed his shoulder. "Wait…" she looked back up at him, with tears forming in her amber eyes. "Wait…"

He turned around, across from her. "What?"

She blinked, the tears growing larger. "There's something I have to say…"

Akuto didn't respond, he looked a bit surprised.

Kiri took a small breath, with longing in her eyes. "I love you."

And then the tear fell from her eye, falling down on to the stone. It was the first tear to have ever fallen from her eyes. And it fell not because she was sad or depressed; it fell because she was so deeply in love. In love, with _him. _

There was a moment's pause, and then Akuto's expression softened. He smiled. "I know."

As if in a dream state, they came closer to each other, only to soon find themselves in each others arms. When nothing could hold her back any longer, Kiri closed her eyes and kissed his lips. Only to find him kissing her back.

It was the loveliest thing she had ever felt. The feeling of complete bliss, happiness because she was loved in return, the warmth of his touch, it made her wish this moment would never end. She couldn't imagine how before him, she had thought to live life without love. _Akuto…you've done the greatest thing for me…you taught me to love…_

All too soon, they broke away, each sighing with contentment. When Akuto looked back at her, Kiri smiled and blushed. "You know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?" he said.

"How long?" she asked, laughing in his arms.

"Too long." They let go, only to look back at the entrance of the cave. The one thing that kept them from continuing this lovely scene. Akuto grabbed her hand, and she laced her fingertips with his. "Come on, Sweetheart, lets go get killed."

* * *

A/N: WAHOO! That made me feel all good inside when I was writing it…anyway, it was the moment you have all been waiting for, I know it…Only too bad the end sucked, because they had to go help Kuro kick some youkai butt…Anyway, the last chapter will be (FINALLY!) the end battle, YAY! 


	23. Only For You

A/N: Sorry I didn't update. I had two big projects due, and then was being a bitch last night, so…

There seems to be some confusion. I didn't mean, the last chapter is next, I mean the last chapter of the battle. I still have two more chapters planned after the battle. (I'm a tad bit on the OCD side, since all my stories are multiples of 5 or oneshots.) Anyway, there's the end battle, as sort of tie up loose ends, and then a epilogue for no apparent reason except that I want to mess around with the characters a bit more. So, no you still have two more chapters left to enjoy them. Sorry about the confusion.

**Chapter 23: Only For You**

Kuro groaned in pain as he once again hit the stone floor hard. He wasn't doing well. No matter what he did, Henka could change shape to match him. It wasn't at all like the first shape changer he fought; Henka was a master of the technique.

The only way to kill such youkai was to stab them directly in the heart, and Kuro would find out where it was by listening for the heartbeat, but just as he was about to end it, Henka would change its position on him, and then make his move.

So far, Kuro sported a black eye, several broken ribs, various cuts and bruises, and he knew he must have been bleeding internally. The fight didn't look good. And Suki still hadn't woken up from when she had been thrown violently against the wall.

Henka laughed, taking on his human form. "What's the matter, hanyou? Are you finally at your limit?"

Kuro cringed, feeling another cracked rib, and stood up wobbly, coughing up blood in the process. "No," he said, with determination, his chocolate eyes full of determination as he looked back at his enemy through his black bangs. "I'm not _ever _going to give up." His blood dribbled off his lip and exposed fangs.

The shape changing youkai scoffed. "Such persistent creatures, you hanyou are."

Grabbing the Tessaiga, Kuro growled in his throat. "Yeah, well sometimes, even we get impatient." He was about to release the Kongousouha, but Henka had caught on. Before he could do anything, he had been slammed up against a wall, held there by Henka's tight grip around his neck.

Kuro struggled to free himself, his claws digging into the youkai's hands, but it was no use, the grip on his neck was tightening. "Sometimes we youkai get impatient as well to end something." He grinned, as Kuro thought he couldn't last much longer.

All of a sudden, he heard a very lion like growl. Henka turned around, only to have a neko youkai, slam on top of him. As Kuro coughed and regained his breath, he thought, _Kirara?_ _What's she doing here?_

But the neko youkai didn't hinder Henka for very long. Kirara roared in pain and crashed into a wall, falling on the ground and transforming into her smaller form. She would be all right though. Judging by the sounds, she was still breathing.

Kuro paused before he could strike. He had never seen anything that could outmatch Kirara…_I might be in for more than I bargained for…

* * *

_

Kiri and Akuto walked through the hideout, still holding hands. Though both of them were happy that they had finally admitted their love, it was a little heartbreaking to know that they were most likely not going to survive this encounter. Not, that either of them would speak this out loud, however.

As they walked through, Kiri remarked. "This place, it's like a labyrinth."

"I've never seen a youkai den like this before." Akuto replied. "I would assume this used to be a hideout for human bandits, it appears that way."

Kiri sniffed. "I can't tell which way Kuro's gone…"

"That's good, because you won't go any further." A voice in the shadows said.

Akuto pushed Kiri out of the way. "Stay back."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that _weak, you know."

He grinned. "I know, sweetheart. It just feels nice saying it."

Kiri growled at Akuto, and then asked to the figure in the shadows, "Who are you?"

"My my, I thought you would have guessed already." Tai said.

The silver haired hanyou recognized her at once. Pushing past Akuto, she said, threateningly, "Get out of our way."

"Sorry, can't do that." The youkai replied.

Kiri grabbed her bow, and in an instant, an arrow was aimed at her. "Let me rephrase that." She warned, now angry. "Get out of our way, _now_."

"You never give up, do you? Well, let me tell you this, I'd _like _to get out of your way, but I can't. I'm on orders. You can't cross the orders of your older brother."

Kiri snorted. "I doubt that."

Tai didn't reply to her answer. "I _must _follow my brother's orders. Not just because he will kill me, but also because I want to receive my payment for helping him."

Kiri tightened the bowstring. "And what is your payment?"

The shape shifting youkai glared at her. "It is not something I will tell you!" All of a sudden, she transformed into a snake and lunged at them, making Kiri and Akuto jump out of the way.

"Well, this is certainly interesting." Akuto said.

"Right." Kiri replied, notching an arrow. "Take her together I suppose?"

"Uh-huh. And if we die, she'd better be coming with us." Akuto said, putting himself in a fighting stance.

"Wouldn't think of it any other way." And they rushed toward her, starting the second battle inside the mountain.

* * *

Kuro raised the Tessaiga. "Kaze no kizu!" he roared, causing a wave of wind to lash out at Henka.

But it didn't hit him. A second later, the youkai appeared behind him. "Too slow, hanyou."

Kuro found himself smacked so hard, he was flying through the air, Tessaiga dropping out of his hands. When he landed hard on the stone floor, he felt himself break a few more bones. He coughed as his vision started going black. "Damn…it…" he said, as he heard Henka laughing in the background. His youkai blood surged in him, begging him to let it take control, but he kept it at bay, feeling himself black out in the process.

His last coherent thought was that Suki still hadn't woken up.

* * *

His pain disappeared, and he felt as if his body had been split into two parts. Instead of darkness there was light everywhere. Shining so bright he had to squint. _Where am I?_

At first, he assumed he was alone, but then Kuro saw an oddly shaped figure coming towards him. He couldn't make out who it was. But a second later, he saw it was oddly shaped because it was carrying a child on its hip. "Kuro…" it said, in an ethereal voice. And then it hit him, who that voice was.

_Suki._

She came into his vision, looking like she had always looked, although she had a small blue glow around her and the child. The child had a tuft of black hair on his head, with large, round, brown eyes. As the small boy sucked on his thumb, Kuro saw a small pair of fangs. It looked at him, and with a cute smile, said, "Da…ddy…"

His eyes opened wider, despite the light, at this realization. _My child…our child that…that means that Suki…no…_

"Kuro…" she said, looking at him in adoration. "Don't give up. You have to keep going. You must stop Henka, please…" She looked back at her son. "For us."

He wanted to protest. "No, Suki, please, don't—"

Suki's voice seemed to start fading away. "You can stop him, Kuro. I know you can."

She and the toddler were now getting farther away as he was pulled away from that place. "No, Suki, please, come back!" he begged, but he couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

His eyes snapped open. In an instant, he jumped to his feet and had the Tessaiga back in his hands. Henka looked a bit disappointed. "Still alive, hanyou? For a second I thought you might be dead."

Kuro growled. "I don't die that easily." He cast a glance over to Suki, who hadn't moved an inch. He didn't want to believe what he had just seen. _Suki…she can't be…_

Without even thinking of attacking Henka, he ran over to where she lay. He grabbed her hand. "Suki…no…please don't be…" But it was limp in his touch. Kuro started trembling, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "No! Suki, please! Stay with me! I NEED YOU!" All the while, Henka just watched, amused.

Kuro grabbed her and held her to his chest. He now knew what his father had felt when his mother had died; absolute despair. "SUKI, PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME NOW!" he pleaded to her lifeless body. A tear falling out of his eyes and rolling down his cheek.

_I was too late to protect our child…and now, I failed in protecting the one thing I swore to protect…_He tightened his hold on her. _Suki…please forgive me…I let you die…_

"Ah, so the girl has died. How pitiful." Henka smirked.

Kuro's sadness was soon replaced with anger. He gently laid her back down, causing another tear to come loose. He turned around and faced Henka, with more madness in his eyes than ever. "WHY DID YOU KILL HER?" Kuro roared. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER!"

The youkai scoffed. "I did…once. But now, I see I have no more use for her. She was weak, and she would only give her love to you, filthy hanyou. Her choice has come back to haunt her. I could never make her mine if I tried. Now, my only wish is, to make sure you do not live much longer to mourn her death."

Kuro could stand it no longer. All his emotions broke loose. "BASTARD!" he cried, jumping forward and repetitively slashing at Henka, with his sword or claws. He didn't know what he was doing, all he knew was he wanted the man responsible for so much death to suffer. His face was twisted in anger, but his tears burst forth, his anger and despair fueling him, not making him care that he shouldn't be doing this even though he had lost so much blood.

But he consciously knew fighting like this would kill him. _Suki…I'll make sure he pays…and then…I'll join you…_

_And we will be together…forever…like we promised…

* * *

_

Suki ached all over. _What happened? Where's Kuro? But…where am I? _She had been walking in one direction for some time…she had ended up in a place full of light, and had been drawn towards it, without thinking.

Suddenly, white light shone brighter, and when it cleared, she found herself in a meadow full of white flowers, the air almost misty around her. The smell of the flowers was intoxicating, but still sweet to the senses. She could see many people through the mist, but she couldn't identify them.

"Hello?" she asked. "Where am I?"

Suddenly, the shapes of four people appeared through the mist. "Suki?" they asked.

She recognized them instantly, and ran towards them. "M-mother? Father? Aunt Kagome-san and Uncle Inuyasha-san?"

There they were, her parents and her uncle and aunt. But, not as how she remembered them. They looked much younger, perhaps younger that her age. Except, of course, for her uncle who, being a hanyou, always looked the same. When they looked at her, they smiled, but it was sort of a half-smile. They didn't want her to be here so, soon.

Suki finally broke the silence. "Mother…Father, you're here…that means…I…" She didn't finish her sentence, because a young child came towards her, latching on to her yukata. When that child came up, everyone around her, including her father, surprisingly, looked at her with a look of pity.

She had never seen a child like that before. "Who are you?" she asked, bending down to see them better.

He peeked his face up, and Suki saw the small boy had black hair, and brown eyes. He smiled at her and said, "Mama…"

Suki took a sharp intake of breath, and a tear leaked out of her eye. She touched his cheek. She could tell the toddler looked so much like Kuro. Her heart sunk with the realization. "My son…" she said, the tears welling up in her eyes. "This is my son…"

Suki hugged him to her chest as he said, "Mama!" once again. "The baby I never got to meet…the child I never got to give Kuro…"

She stood up, and placed him on her hip. She looked at the ground. "I died, didn't I?"

Her mother tried to say something, "Suki—"

"Where's Kuro?" she cut in. "Is he here?" She looked back at her child. "I want to show him his son…"

"Suki-chan," Kagome said, "Look." She pointed behind Suki.

She turned. As if looking through a window, she could see Kuro still fighting Henka. But his strength was running out rapidly. She knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. "Kuro…" she said, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Suki," her mother said. She turned around. "Go on. Go back to him."

She stared. "B-but I can't! He's still alive…and I'm…"

Sango shook her head. "No you're not. Look at yourself."

Suki looked at her right hand. And realized that unlike her parents, her aunt and uncle, and her child, she did not have a mystical blue aurora around her. "Wait…" she said, still gazing at it. "Wait…that means…I'm still…"

"You have to go quickly." Kagome said.

Suki cast one glance back at Kuro. He was still fighting wildly, but now, she could fully see his fatigue. The pain he had with each movement. He wouldn't last much longer, at this rate. "Mama?" The toddler at her hip said. Suki looked down at him. He pointed to Kuro. "Daddy?"

She made her decision. Taking the child, she hugged him close to her chest, savoring the feeling of holding her baby in her arms. She handed him to her mother. "Please, take care of him…" she said. "I just want him to be happy…"

Sango gave her a small hug. "I want you to be happy too, Suki."

Suki looked at her father, who had been silent all this time. She had also noticed that if he could get away with it, he tried not to look at the child. "Father?" she asked.

He sighed. "Tell…tell Kuro that…he's…he's taking care of you…most of the ti—ow!" his sentence was cut short by an elbow from a youkai exterminator hitting his ribs.

Her uncle spoke up next. "That runt needs someone to keep him in line…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh!" Kagome said, as if just remembering. "And Tell Kiri that I think her being with Akuto is just wonderful! Unlike _some _people around here…" she muttered, glaring at Inuyasha.

"I don't like any son of that mangy wolf coming after my daughter!" He bellowed.

"Inuyasha! He's a nice boy. And besides, you should stop insulting Kouga! And scaring the living daylights out of him!"

"This isn't about what I do to torment that wolf; it's about _his_ son wanting to mate with _my _daughter!"

Now Miroku spoke up. "Aha! _Now _how does it feel, Inuyasha?"

"Miroku!" Sango yelled.

"This is different from _my _son wanting to be with _your _daughter, monk! It's not like Kuro ever acted like he did! Or like you, for that matter!"

"Inuyasha! SIT!" There was a loud crash.

"Damnit, Kagome! You mean these things STILL work?"

Of course, while they continued arguing, Sango turned around, and noticed that her daughter had already taken off back towards where she should be. "Mama?" the child she still held said, pointing at Suki. Sango smiled, turning back to see if she could break up the fight between her husband and her friends.

_Kuro…_Suki thought. _I'm coming…please…hang on…

* * *

_

"Watch out, Sweetheart!" Akuto yelled, pushing her out of the way of Tai's attack.

When the landed on the floor, Kiri looked at him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Said Akuto, standing up. "So, what're going to do about her?"

"No idea." Kiri replied, notching another arrow, filling it with her miko powers.

But Tai the snake didn't let her get a shot in. With her fangs bared, she shot between them, separating them by her green, serpentine body. Her head swiveled over to Akuto, who didn't have a chance to react, and she prepared to lunge—

When she was stopped by a pink sacred arrow embedding itself into her skin. With blood pouring out of the wound, she twisted and convulsed until her skin melted back into her human form, and it seemed that the arrow had pierced her heart. Kiri lowered her bow.

As Tai lay on the floor, motionless, she said, "Good shot. You killed me…but I didn't want to live…Not if I could save him by dying…" she gave a small laugh, and she looked back at Kiri who looked at her with pity. "I only wish…that I could have been killed…by your brother…" And then, it seemed that Tai faded away into dust, reminiscent of her sad life.

Kiri felt immense pity for her. She may have helped her brother with this plot, but she wasn't evil. And in the end, she had stood up to her brother by taking that arrow, allowing them to go and help Kuro.

"What did she mean by that?" Akuto asked, making Kiri jump. She had forgotten he was there.

Kiri looked back at the spot where Tai had died. "I don't know." She lied. She knew. She knew why Tai had done this all for Kuro…but Kiri wouldn't ever tell. It was a secret she would keep for her.

"Come on." Kiri said, leading them down the passage. "We're almost there."

* * *

Kuro fell to his knees, leaning on Tessaiga, breathing heavily and then again coughing up blood. He could feel blood pouring out of cuts in his skin. He knew he had reached his limit. _I failed…I couldn't kill him…_

Henka laughed coming closer. "Heh…are you done, hanyou? Took you long enough."

Kuro didn't say anything, he was still coughing, the blood flowing all over his hands.

"Well," the youkai said, grinning. "At least they can say you died nobly…" He transformed his hand into a sword.

Kuro looked up at him, and his fate. _I don't care…at least I'll see Suki…one more time…

* * *

_

Suki suddenly opened her eyes. _Kuro…where is he? _She looked around the cave. She saw Kuro, he was kneeling on the ground, accepting defeat, with Henka looming over him, about to kill him. _No!_

She didn't even think about it when she grabbed the extremely sharp piece of stalagmite on the floor next to her.

Henka grinned raising the sword-arm. "This is the end for you, Hanyou."

Kuro closed his eyes. _Suki…_

But they popped open when he heard Henka scream in pain. He grabbed at his chest and looked surprised, turning around to see…Suki behind him, looking more furious then she ever could have. Then he faded into dust.

Kuro could hardly believe it. "Suki! You're…"

"Kuro…" she said, walking towards him, dropping her weapon. "Kuro…" she fainted into his arms.

Kuro wasn't worried. She was still breathing. He was just happy she was still alive. He hugged her, despite the pain it caused. "Suki…"

Kirara in her small form came towards her, nuzzling her mistress's hand. She was also glad she was alive.

Suddenly, Kiri and Akuto rushed out of the corridor, still holding their weapons. "Where is—" Kiri said, but then stopped when she noticed Henka was gone.

"I think we missed something." Akuto replied.

"You came too?" Kuro asked.

"I COULDN'T LET YOU FIGHT ALONE, YOU BAKA!" Kiri yelled. "But we were held up by the other one."

He sighed. "Okay, but you'll have to go back on foot. I'll take Suki back to the village on Kirara."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kiri asked, eyeing his many wounds.

"Yeah." He looked down at Suki. "I feel better now."

They shrugged, and walked back out into the corridor. Once they were out of earshot, Kiri immediately jumped into Akuto's arms. "Well," she said, "We survived."

Akuto chuckled. "If I remember correctly, you thought we were going to die!"

"You did too!" she retorted.

"True." He said, his green eyes twinkling. "Hey, sweetheart, I'm going to do something I've been planning for a couple hours now."

Kiri shivered in excitement. "Oh really? What's that?"

"This." And he gave her the most passionate, most loving, most wonderful kiss she had ever received.

* * *

A/N: Wow…twice as long as I usually make em…But it needed to be done…

Anyway, I was originally going to make Kuro finish him off, but when I was writing this, I remembered that all Henka did hurt Suki more than Kuro, so I was all "Dude, she needs to kick that ass. It's about time she kicks some."

So anyway, there's still two more chapters, so yeah, please keep reading.


	24. All I Ask of You

A/N: So, now that ff .net is working again, I can finally get this chapter up. Also, I'm glad about the reviewer response on Suki killing Henka. After all she's been through, she deserved a scene where she killed him off.

One more note: Okay, please don't ask me to do another sequel. I AM NOT DOING ANOTHER SEQUEL. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this story has to stop sometime. And the last chapter will make it clear that this story cannot continue on with the lives of Kuro and etc. I mean, then I'd be going into Inu and Kags great-great whatever grandchildren! So, yes, this story is the LAST one of this series.

HOWEVER, I am starting to come up with ideas for another Inuyasha fanfic. It will be Inu and Kags, but its going to be way different then the first one. Not an AU or anything, but, just another plotline besides the generic, "Kill Naraku". But it might not be out for a while, considering that I am doing another fanfic after this one of the Star Wars variety. (Can't help it, I watched Episode III again and got hooked!)

But, I hope you all will read the next Inu and Kags one I do.

And now, to begin (After that REALLY long Author's Note, I think it wins for longest…):

**Chapter 24: All I Ask of You**

It had been two weeks since the battle with Henka. Kuro and Suki had returned immediately on Kirara, much to the relief of her sisters. She woke up the next day, to find her beloved beside her, watching over her like a guardian angel.

The moment of her realizing that it was over and they were both alive had only been ruined by one thing—when Yume, Hana, and SHippou had walked in through he door.

Kuro knew his ears would never be the same after hearing that amout of squealing.

Kiri and Akuto had returned a day later, with secretive grins on their faces, revealing a shared secret. Kuro hadn't seemed to notice. He was more worried about Suki.

It had seemed that since they had returned, she seemed a lot sadder. She wasn't as cheerful as usual. Suki would sometimes stare out the window, only to sigh and turn away,. Kuro thought she could sometimes smell tears on her, but she wouldn't say anything when he asked. It was like she was distanced from the world; living in it but not comprehending it.

It didn't dawn on the hanyou what was wrong until he caught her walking in the woods one day…

Kuro had been out looking for food for their dinner, when he suddenly sniffed her scent. HE abandoned his hunt for mean in order to follow her.

Suki, still looking dejected, walked along what seemed to be a familiar path. Kuro followed her, feeling the need to hide behind trees.

Suki glanced at the thing, white scar on her left hand, and then turned, only for Kuro to recognize where they were.

_The abandoned hut…_he remembered.

Taking a small breath, her eyes still holding back her depression, Suki pulled the curtain back and entered into the hut. Kuro watched through the window.

His mate knelt down before the bed, the same bed where they had first become mates, where they first made love. "This is where it all happened…" Suki muttered, through lidded eyes. "This is where Kuro and I…" She sniffed, wiping a tear that had fallen on her cheek.

"Where our child was conceived…" She covered her face in her hands and began to cry.

Kuro knew he had watched enough. _So that's what's bothering her…_he thought. _The miscarriage…_

In truth, he was sad about the death of the child he had hoped on having, the child he wanted to have. But, he knew it mast have been ten times harder for Suki. At first, she was afraid of being a mother, but somehow, over the course of the day she had known, she had gotten used to the idea.

As he was walking away, he looked back at the hut. She had still not come out.

That night, when he came into their hut, (they decided to live in Inuyasha and Kagome's old hut) she was lying on their bed, pretending to be asleep.

When he laid down and joined her, he could hear her start to cry ever so softly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, where she buried herself in, crying.

"Shhh…" he said, holding her close and running his fingers through her hair. "Its okay, Suki. It'll be all right. I'm here. Everything will be okay."

"Kuro.." she cried. "I'm s-sorry…it's all my fault…it—"

"No." he assured her, pulling her even closer. "Suki, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault…"

Kuro didn't say it out loud, but he secretly blamed himself for his child's death. He had been deceived by Tai, and didn't get to her in time. She got kidnapped. And he failed again tin getting to her soon enough, allowing Henka to kill the unborn baby.

He knew it had to be all his fault.

When he told Kiri of this, later when she asked why Suki hadn't been getting morning sickness, she was shocked to learn the baby didn't survive. She had also told him he was a fool for believing the blame could all be placed on him.

"What is it with you?" she demanded, her amber eyes flashing. "You always try to blame everything on yourself! Well, I know one thing, baka. It was nobody's fault. It's only that bastard Henka's." And then she told him all he needed to do was comfort Suki.

_But how can I help her? _He wondered. _It's been two weeks…_

Kuro spotted Suki by the temple in front of the graves. She was kneeling in front of a new grave, a small stone placed at the end of the line, with no markings upon it. He sat down next to her.

Suki turned to him. "Kuro…" she felt better knowing he was there. She looked back at the small stone. "It's our baby's…even though he never got a chance to live…he needs a grave marker."

Kuro sighed. "You're right. Suki…it was…a boy, wasn't it?"

She nodded, a tear falling down her face. "Our son…you saw him too, didn't you? He looked just like you…" She hugged her arms across her chest, as if embracing something that wasn't there. "My son…" She started crying.

Kuro tried to calm her. "Suki…"

"Please, Kuro…" she begged. "I just…need to be alone, for a little while…"

He hated to see her in this kind of pain, but he knew there was nothing he could do to help. It might be better to let her stay in front of the tiny grave for a while. He stood up. "Okay…" and started walking away, only wishing he could make her pain go away.

* * *

Kiri sighed, turning away from the scene. She had resumed her only habit of spying, just to make sure her friend was okay. By the looks of it, she wasn't just quite yet.

_Of course she's still sad…_ A part of her mind told her. _She lost her child, didn't she?_

Kiri placed a hand over her lower stomach. _I wonder how it feels, to have a new life growing indise you, and then to find it not there a day later…_

She closed her amber eyes. _It must be the worst feeling in the world…_

"Hey, sweetheart!"

"AHHHH!" Kiri screamed, jumping about three feet when she noticed Akuto was behind her. "Don't DO that!"

He grinned. "Couldn't help it, you looked deep in thought."

Kiri sighed. "I was thinking about Suki-chan…"

Akuto's smile faded. He had also heard of her sadness. "How is she?"

"Well, I don't know. I'd probably say even better if Kuro would just cheer her up rather wallow in his own self guilt."

Kiri and Akuot never really saw eye to eye on this subject…or on most subjects, for that matter… "You know, he _did _just loose his kid. They guy's got to be feeling some kinda hurt…" Akuto paused. "Speaking of kids…" He scratched his head nervously.

"Akuto?" Kiri asked. "What is it?"

He sighed. "Oh, hell. There's no other way to do this but to say it—" He grabbed her hand, making Kiri stare in confusion.

"Sweetheart," he began. "I want you…" he gave a short pause. "To be my mate."

A fierce blush worked its way up her face. It wasn't just because he had just said a few certain words. For one thing, when most people said this, it was expected right away. And it was daytime, in the middle of a forest, no less. But that was probably beside the point.

"_Now?_" She asked, in a small, squeaky voice.

"No, not right away!" he said. "I mean, first, we gotta wait for this thing with your brother to clear up, then we gotta build ourselves a nice little hut where we can raise Akutobabies…" He seemed to like that thought. "Also, remember I told you in wolf youkai culture, the female has to be completely submissive to the male? You definitely got to work on hat one, sweetheart."

Kiri snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Don't be so sure." Akuto said. "I can be _very _persuasive." He gave a small, playful growl which made Kiri shiver.

"Y-you're not very good at this wooing thing, are you?" she replied.

He shrugged. "Well, what would you like me to say? 'From the moment I first saw you, I was captivated by your beauty, and thought only of my wish for you—' Hang on a minute, that was true. I look forward to seeing that lovely sight I saw two months ago…" His green eyes twinkled.

Kiri shot back. "Oh yeah? We'll see who sees what! If you keep this up, I'll make you wear a blindfold—"

"Should I take that as a yes?" Akuto grinned.

"OF COURSE!" she bellowed, as a happy tear fell from her eyes. As he took her in his arms, back to her place of comfort, she muttered. "Jackass…"

He smiled. "Yep, I'm just a jackass. A jackass who loves you."

They kissed sweetly, clinging to each other in happiness. Without a care in the world…until—

"KIRI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING:

She drew apart from Akuto only to see an extremely surprised and shocked Kuro, who had apparently just walked by.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet Kuro, like you didn't already know!"

Judging by the look on his face, he hadn't. "But…why are you…and him…?"

Kiri growled in annoyance. "Just go and cheer up Suki-chan."

Kuro didn't seem to want to comply to her request. "But…Kiri…you are…"

"JUST GO AWAY!" she bellowed, which Kuro did, still carrying his look of surprise.

Once he was gone, Kiri returned in the arms of Aktuo, the arms of the man who, despite everything, she loved. The man who had somehow, broken through the barriers that she had placed around herself, and had melted the ice around her heart. Who had taught her how to love, who she now loved with every fiber of her being. "Now," she smirked. "Where were we?"

* * *

The idea that Kiri was now with Akuto would take some getting used to. _I don't get it…I thought they hated each other…_ Kuro pondered, while walking back to the village. _I don't even want to know how the hell she ended up liking him…_

As he was walking by the graves, Kuro noticed Suki wasn't there. She must have gone back to their hut.

When Kuro entered it, Suki was leaning against the wall, her knees hugged to her chest. When she heard him enter, her head popped up. Kuro could see tears in her eyes. "Kuro?"

He kneeled closer and pulled her to his chest. "Suki…"

She cried softly into his haori. "Kuro…I'm sorry…I…I just c-can't get over it…"

"I didn't expect you to." Kuro replied, cupping her face in his hands. "But Suki, remember, when you're ready, we can always try again."

Suki leaned back against his chest, closing her eyes. "Kuro…I know, but…it's just…when I held our child…it was almost…as if I suddenly realized…I wanted to be a mother…I want to have your children…"

Kuro stared. "Do you want to try again…now?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet but…I'd like to…soon…if that's okay…"

"Okay?" he looked down at her. "Suki, of course its okay! I want to be a father, but…I want you to be ready too."

Suki smiled. "I'll let you know when I'm ready."

"And I'll make sure that baby is born." Kuro said.

When she looked up at him, and he smiled down at her, he murmured, "I love you, Suki."

"I love you too, Kuro…" she replied, touching her lips with his. The simple kiss soon progressed farther, becoming much more.

But with that kiss, Suki was assured that one day, they could try again.

And she knew, one day, they would have their only family, their own children.

That was all she needed, to be happy.

* * *

A/N: Sad, but happy in the end. What did you think of Akuto's proposal? I got a kick out of writing it! Anyway, one more chapter, where you finally get to see Kuro and Suki's family. So, PLEASE READ THE LAST CHAPTER! 


	25. True Happiness

A/N: Well, here it is, the last chapter…I'm a bit sad to be at the end…but I always knew this day would come…:'( Anyway…this last chapter has no real plot, I just wanted to mess with the characters again…And to make it clear that I AM NOT DOING A SEQUEL. THIS IS THE END. GET OVER IT.

**Chapter 25: True Happiness**

_Three Months Later…_

_Kuro entered the hut, grinning. Suki turned, and stared at him as their eyes met. She gasped, and immediately jumped up and hugged him. "Kuro!"_

_He held her back. "Miss me?"_

_They pulled back, with Suki silently laughing. "Every minute!" _

"_Good." He replied, kissing her sweetly. After another kiss, they were sitting on the floor, Suki leaning against Kuro's chest, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, both of them gazing into the fire._

_Suki gave a small, happy laugh. "It seems like forever."_

_He stared. "I was only gone for two days! I had to chase down that wimpy youkai that was attacking the village, didn't I?"_

"_But so much has happened since—" she immediately cut herself off, realizing what she said._

"_What?" Kuro asked. "What happened?"_

_Suki grinned secretively. "Oh, nothing…"_

_He turned her around. "Come on!" he said. "You're keeping something from me, what is it?" He demanded playfully._

_She started laughing again, with happy tears coming from her eyes. "Kuro…it's just…the most wonderful thing has happened…"_

"_What? What is it? Tell me!" He pleaded._

_Her indigo eyes met his chocolate ones. "Kuro…" she laughed. "I'm pregnant!"_

_For a second, his eyes widened, because he was caught off guard, but then he smiled with her. "Suki…that's…that's just great!" He immediately grasped her in a warm embrace. A happy tear rolled down her cheek as he embraced her. He pulled away, only for a second, and murmured. "I love you." Before he kissed her once more, thinking of the family he would have in eight months…

* * *

_

Kiri woke up, and sat up in her bed. Blinking, she recalled the dream she just had. It most definitely didn't happen yet—Kuro certainly hadn't been gone for a while. _Well…_she thought. _Kuro's gonna be happy…_

She sighed, brushing away a strand of her silver hair. It was unbound, and cascaded all the way down her back. _And it seems that he'll have his own kid in about nine months…_

Kiri held a small smile on her face. _Suki-chan will be glad…maybe she can finally get over the miscarriage…Maybe I should tell them…_she played with this idea.

Her eyes fell on the small, newly made scar on her left hand, to the pile of discarded clothes in the corner of the hut, (still smelling of new wood), and finally to Akuto who was sleeping soundly beside her.

A mischievous grin came on her face. _Then again…_she laid back down next to her mate. _It all depends on how Kuro takes the news about me and Akuto…

* * *

_

_Two years later…_

Kuro leaned against the tree growing outside of their hut, waiting. _They should have been here by now…_

Kiri and Akuto had left for a month-long trip, and were supposed to come back two days ago. He wasn't really worried; Kiri could certainly take care of herself. It was just that Suki was getting worried, and…

A toddler with indigo eyes waddled up to him. "Where Aunt Kiri-san, daddy?" she asked.

And a little boy with brown eyes, her twin, also came up to Kuro. "Auki Kiri-san?"

Kuro smiled and looked at them. His children. "She's coming soon." He replied.

"Yay! Aunt Kiri-san!" The twins said at the same time.

"What's all the yelling?" Suki said, coming from inside the hut, when she looked down at her children, she asked. "Are they asking about Kiri-chan too?"

"Yeah." Kuro replied. "I don't get it, they seem to like her more than us."

"Well, your sister is good with them, Kuro." Suki grinned. "It's hard to believe, but she's got a motherly instinct."

"Who would have thought that?" Kuro muttered. If someone had told him two years ago that his sister had a motherly instinct, he would have laughed in their face.

Suki looked at their children, first the girl, and then the boy. "Arina, Kai, don't worry. She's coming. Why don't you go play with Shippou-chan. He's inside."

The two toddlers exclaimed, "Shippou-chan!"

"They certainly get excited easily." Kuro said, watching Arina and Kai run inside.

Suki walked up to him. "That's only because they take after you."

"Oh yeah? How do I get excited easily?"

She grinned impishly. "Like this," grabbing him and pulling her mouth to his.

Once she pulled away, he smiled. "Maybe you're right." He took her back in his arms and started kissing her again, having finally achieved being alone for awhile—

"Hey, lovebirds. We're back!" Kiri said, in an unamused voice.

Kuro and Suki immediately separated, blushing slightly. Kiri and Akuto had apparently just walked up, both looking a little weary from travel, Kiri more than Akuto.

"You shouldn't do that right _there _Kuro." Kiri continued. "I mean, everyone can see _everything, _if you know what I mean."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it…" He suddenly noticed something very different about Kiri. She seemed to be holding herself differently. On closer inspection, he saw that she had seemed to have gained quite a bit of weight…but that couldn't be right…youkai didn't gain weight like normal humans did…

Suki squealed, "Oh, Kiri-chan, are you pregnant?" At that moment, Kuro felt his brain explode.

Kiri and Akuto looked at each other, and grinned. He put his arm around her as she said, "Three months."

Kuro, still recovering from the shock, exclaimed. "Wait a minute! You can't be pregnant! You were just fine when you left! How could you be so…so…now!"

Kiri shot back, "You baka Kuro! Don't you know that youkai pregnancies only last about five months!"

"Why didn't you tell us!" He demanded.

"Oh yeah? Well how come _you _didn't tell us about you and Suki's little _problem _until she was three months!" She didn't mention the fact that she had known about it longer than they did.

There was a silence.

"So," Akuto said, breaking the silence. "Where's the kids?"

On cue, two adorable, albeit hyper, children ran out of the hut, followed by Shippou. "Aunt Kiri-san! Uncle Akuto-san!" They said, running towards them.

"Hey, kids!" Kiri said, bending over to pick up Arina, putting the child on her hip with slight difficulty with the added weight. "Suki-chan, you didn't tell me they could talk!"

"They just started after you left." She replied, smiling.

"Aunt Kiri-san! Game?" Arina asked.

"Sorry." Kiri told her, with a smile. "But Aunt Kiri-san can't do it right now. You're gonna have to wait until she has the baby."

Both the kids, including Kai, who Akuto was playing with, perked up. "Baby!"

"Uh-huh. Soon you'll have another friend to play with." She smiled.

"Yay!" The twins said, with Arina jumping out of Kiri's arms to run around with Kai out of excitement.

Kiri laughed. "They get cuter everyday…and probably more hyper…" She put a hand on her round belly. Traveling all day had made her tired, especially in her condition."Is it okay if I sit down inside?"

"Sure." Suki said. "I need to get dinner anyway."

Kiri replied. "Thanks Suki-chan. Akuto, Kuro, you two just…talk a bit or something…"

Of course, Akuto wasn't easily gotten rid of. "Are you sure you don't need me—"

She rolled her eyes at the wolf youkai. "Akuto, I've told you a thousand times, I'm _fine._ I don't need you to help me to sit down…" She kept on, muttering. "I never expected YOU to be the overprotective type…"

He murmured, "Well, that's my baby you got there, sweetheart. I have every reason to be worried." He kissed her on the cheek.

As Suki and Kiri went inside, Kuro and Akuto attempted at talking with each other.

"So…um…" Akuto began. "Your sister is…well…"

"Yeah," Kuro said. "She's always been like that…"

Silence. They didn't have much to talk about.

Akuto looked over at the children who were still playing with Shippou, who was now amusing them by throwing his spinning top. "Nice kids."

"Yeah they're…nice."

More silence. Akuto had a feeling that the fact that he had gotten Kiri pregnant had something to do with the silence…

* * *

"Kiri-chan! I bet you're really excited!" Suki said. "I mean…well, I know I was." 

"Well, I think Kuro was more excited than you." Kiri replied. "I think everyone we had ever met knew it by the time you were four months. Actaully, Suki-chan, Akuto and I had decided to wait until we were ready to have children…But I think we failed dismally."

"Well, you never know. You seem like a mother already, Kiri-chan." Suki said.

She smiled. "Yeah…I just hope it's a girl. Although Akuto keeps telling me it's a boy. We'll get into the worst arguments about it…"

"Do you think having a boy will be so bad?" Her friend asked.

Kiri looked a bit frightened. "Do you think I want _another _Akuto running around? I can barely deal with one!"

Suki giggled. "I suppose that's true."

Kiri looked around. "By the way, where's Yume and Hana?"

Suki shrugged, picking up some food and a blanket. "They're not here, they ran off with some village boys…Well, it is hard, I suppose, since they've been living alone in that hut for two years…"

"You don't think we'll have more babies on the way, do you?" Kiri asked, following her outside.

"Kiri-chan, by what I hear about it, they'll probably both be married and be pregnant by summer…"

As Kiri and Kuro set up for a picnic, Akuto went over to Kiri. "Feeling better?"

She smiled. "Better."

Suki looked over and laughed at her children, who were now chasing butterflies, when she turned back to Kuro, she saw he was staring at what was seemingly the forest tree line.

Or it would have been, if four transparent figures hadn't been in front of it.

While Akuto was going on about what 'his' kid was going to be like, Kiri turned, and saw the figures as well.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango smiled at them, obviously proud of their children. Suddenly, another small figure ran into the scene, waving. "Mama…Daddy…"

Suki couldn't help but smile and wave back. The smiling figures gave one final farewell and faded.

Kuro and Suki looked back at their children, Suki leaning against Kuro. Akuto and Kiri also looked at them, with Akuto's arm around her waist. Kiri put a hand to her pregnant belly, and smiled.

And all of them knew, that this was true happiness.

* * *

A/N: Whew. Finally over. So sad! I liked Kiri as a character! Anyway, THIS IS THE LAST ONE! But, as previously stated, I will be doing another Inuyasha fic, after I do my fic of the Star Wars variety. It will be Inu/Kag, with a story plot that's…quite interesting. I hope you all read. 

My reviewer thank you! "Parental Theatre"

**When Kiri meets Akuto**

Inuyasha: WHAT? WHO THE HELL IS THIS BASTARD!

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: NO! I'LL KILL HIM FOR SAYING THAT! HE'S GONNA PAY!

(MAJOR SIT.)

Kagome: Inuyasha, I will not let you ruin a relationship which will make many of the reviewers scream about!

**When Kuro and Suki…eh heh...**

You're going to have to see **Fluff Freak**'s post from chapter 16 for that… : )

**When Kuro got Suki pregnant**

Miroku: WHAT! THAT'S IT! I AM GOING DOWN THERE AND—

(Pwned by boomerang)

Sango: Are you nuts! I finally have grandchildren!

…Yeah. Things I would have LOVED writing, but all I got was that little scene in chapter 23…anyway…

Oh, and to everyone who said I should write a book: Well, maybe I've already _considered _that possibility. ; )

Sayonara!


End file.
